The Odd One
by Daliha
Summary: I may be one of Hogwarts biggest pranksters but I'm not insensitive git and she may be the smartest girl in our year. Little miss perfect.But there's much more to her than that.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Odd One"**

_Chapter One_

–

_I Owe You_

"Please behave you two!" she called after the train as it began to move. "Don't worry, mum," said Fred smirking while his twin called back to his mother, "we won't blow anything up!"

Their mother gave them a look of disapproval as the red-haired boys sat back in their seats, laughing. George wiped a fake tear from his eye "classic" he managed to say as Fred nodded in agreement. Today was their first day and all they could do was wonder what school would be like for them. All of their older brothers had successfully made names for themselves whilst enrolled in Hogwarts: Bill, the eldest, had been Head Boy during his tenure, then there was Charlie who was now in his seventh year and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as their star Seeker, and finally Percy, as arrogant and self-centered as he may be, was undoubtedly destined to follow in Bill's academically elite footsteps. Fred and George Weasley, on the other hand, were no Einsteins, though they weren't stupid by any means. They were above average at Quidditch, this was true, but they were never going to be Captain-worthy. What the twins excelled in was the art of hijinks.

The compartment door opened only to reveal a tall red-haired boy looking down at his brothers with the same brown eyes he shared with them. Charlie was only slightly bulkier than the twins, his muscles toned from years of Quidditch practice.

"Look I just wanted to tell you guys to take it easy, at least for the first week," said Charlie with a slight smile. He knew Fred and George may be ready for Hogwarts, but he wasn't so sure that Hogwarts was ready for Fred and George, not just yet.

"Mum told you to keep an eye on us?" asked George.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "but it's not me you guys have to worry about."

"Yeah, we know" said Fred with a smile, "it's Perfect Percy we gotta worry about."

"He was already yelling at us before mum got started," said George for good measure.

"-behave yourselves-"

"-don't embarrass the family-"

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at their impersonation of Percy, it was rather dead-on.

"Nevertheless, just try and take it easy boys," and with that he waved them goodbye, leaving them alone. They sat there in silence, each wondering about what it would be like when they got there, sure their brothers had explained the process already but George couldn't help but wonder if he'd be separated from Fred, worst of all how would they be sorted?

"You don't reckon they'll put us in different houses?" asked Fred in a whisper as if there was a risk of being overheard, but just before his brother could answer their door opened revealing a small girl. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail revealing her pale face.

"Is there anyone there?" she asked her distinct emerald green eyes darting form one twin to another "You're Weasleys right? I mean with the red hair and freckles n' all-" she began before sitting without a formal invitation. They nodded as she smiled pleasantly in response, "Uncle Edward mentions your Father on a rather regular basis, he works in the Ministry as well. Between the three of us, I think your dad may love Muggles more than my Uncle Edward and that's impressive."

The boys blinked as she looked onto the floor, now playing with her thumbs.

"I'm Fred," he said, extending his hand and she quickly took it.

"-and I'm George-"

"I'm Katherine Johansson," she said as the door opened again there now stood a small dark-skinned boy with lengthy dreadlocks. He sat down and the girl extended her hand, "Katherine." She tried to introduce the twins though got them mixed up, a common occurrence for them. Then the four sat there in silence until Fred suggested they play exploding snaps. After a few rounds the four began to talk about Quidditch and what not. "So how about you, Lee?"

"Well, er– Fred, right...?"

Fred sighed heavily as his twin snickered, "Honestly, it's been three hours and you still can't tell us apart?"

"Sorry, George-"

"Just joking, I am Fred, go on," he smirked slyly.

"I'm a pureblood, we live in Yorkshire and I'm an only child. That's about all there is to know about me. What about you?" said Lee turning to Katherine whom had barely spoken she took a deep breath and stood up "Trolley!"

With that the shy girl ran out of the door the boys all looked at each other.

"Odd, that one," said George turning to Fred whom nodded, Lee shrugged, "She seemed nice enough to me."

Suddenly the door was pushed open by two girls accompanied by a bashful-looking boy. A tall dark girl spoke first.

"Excuse can we sit here?" she asked.

Lee and George nodded while Fred replied, "Sure." The three sat down while the blonde girl smiled, "Patricia Simpson and this is Cedric Diggory."

They all turned to the brown haired boy he gave them a nod.

"Well, Angelina surely you saw that horrible little thing!" said the blonde girl the others stared at her. Fred and George snickered while Lee tried to seem interested.

"What thing?" he inquired curiously.

"Don't talk about her like that," the girl whom was identified as Angelina frowned, sending Patricia a nasty glare.

"Well, that's what she is," said the petite blonde, "You heard her, she call me stupid!"

"Only because you called her a troll first!" snapped Angelina. "It's not something one says in civilized conversation, Patty."

"Fine side with her," Patricia scoffed furiously, swiftly taking to her feet, then pulling the door open and departing in a huff.

"That was a right tantrum," said Fred as he turned to Angelina, "I'm Fred by the way."

George smirked, "I'm George."

Angelina looked from one to another, her eyes widening as Lee and Cedric spoke to each other.

"Merlin, you're identical!" she gasped.

The twins looked at each other with fake expressions of shock upon their youthful faces. Fred clasped a palm to either cheek while George clutched his chest.

"Blimey, George, she's right!" Fred said in an exasperated tone. "How could we have never noticed this before?"

"I wondered why I kept being followed around by a mirror," said George, chuckling. "This explains everything! Thanks, Angelina."

It was always funny to them to have someone say that. Lee turned to Angelina and nodded, "I still can't tell them apart." Cedric nodded in agreement, "I bet your mum can't even tell you apart!"

"You'd be right, mate," said George pulling out a pack of cards, earning a smile of approval from Fred who then turned to the others, "Exploding snaps anyone!"

–

The sun began to sun set and it had been announced that it was time to change. The three slipped on their black robes, though as they did George couldn't help but sneak glances at Fred.

_They can't put us in different houses, _he thought now fixing his robes. He had never been separated from Fred and vice-verse so now things wouldn't change, right?

They stepped out of the compartment into the crowded hall bumping into Charlie he winked at them as they stepped of the train. _What now?_

"First years 'ere!" called out a voice, it was a large man holding a lamp the twins stared at him. He was probably three times the width of a normal man, his hair was wild just as his beard.

"Wicked!"

"Four per boat! C'mon now, don't be shy"

The four newly acquainted boys shared a boat. The enchanted boats crossed the lake revealing before them a large castle, sure Bill, Charlie and Percy had already told them about but to see it themselves was a lot more impressive.

"The giant squid!" squealed a girl form the boat next to them the boys looked over to the edge of the water as large silhouette swan under them. Lee gave it a low whistle, George couldn't help but smile while Fred tried to poke it with his wand.

They stepped into the hall and walked up the stairs, all of them looking around at the portraits, those who were muggle-born pointed and some even stopped to watch the portraits move.

"Never seen a painting do that," piped up a small blonde girl as they stopped at the top of a staircase only to meet a stern-looking woman. She held a roll of parchment in her hand as she watched group up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began. "Today you will be sorted into your houses, now your houses will be like your families." Fred elbowed George and gave him a nervous look. He simply shook his head in response. _We won't separated..._

The children suddenly began to file in, they were greeted by floating candles and the night sky above them. They couldn't help but let out a couple of 'wows' and 'look!' Even the purebloods were impressed, it was all so majestic just as their brothers had told them it would be. Still how were the houses chosen? George looked around Fred was behind him holding on to the back of his robe. "A hat," said a voice, George stood on his toes to see what was all the whispering about. There was a stool with a hat on top of it, he could feel his face break into a smile. All they had to do was try on a hat! A stupid old hat!

"Pathetic!" said voice in front of him, it was a girl with brown hair and a an apparent attitude problem. "If you have a problem take to the judge!" He heard another girl say, she stood to his left it was the pale girl.

Suddenly the hat broke into a song everyone kept quiet including the first years. Though George felt someone tug on his robe, "Do you reckon' it'll ask us where we want to be?" asked Fred, George shrugged. Then it began the woman began to call out names.

"Ali, James,"

A tall brunette walked up. "Ahh... Yes hard-working and honest!" began the hat the boy looked up as if it were crazy "not the brightest I've met but you're ambitious no doubt...where to put you?" The boy closed his eyes as the great hall held it's breath.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

George felt his stomach churn, great in alphabetical order...they'd definitely be last or close to it. He wished this would be over and done with.

"It'll be alright," said a small voice, George turned to see the small girl from the train. He had forgotten her name, but she was unaware of the fact and gave him a smile.

"Clarke, Samantha,"

George stared at her as she turned to Fred, "Everything will turn out okay." A tall blonde girl walked past them wearing a smug expression. She quickly her seat on the stool sitting up straight. "Well, well" began the hat "confident and clever, hungry for knowledge I see..."

"RAVENCLAW!"

She turned away from the boys leaving them dumfounded.

"Diggory. Cedric,"

The boy pushed through the crowd, and George had to admit he was feeling better already. There was something so reassuring...

"I wish that hat would hurry up," he said confidently turning to Fred, "don't you?" His twin began to turn green.

Cedric ended up in Hufflepuff, Angelina in Gryffindor now it was–

"Johansson, Katherine,"

The girl, whose name George had just previously forgotten, began to move forward towards the hat her frizzy hair hitting a couple of people in the face. That was her...on the train she was so shy. She was the _odd one_, whispered George as he watched her sit on the stool. It took a while –

"A curious one this is" the pale girl looked up at the hat holding on tight to the stool "A clever witch you are...but wait there's more" as the hat spoke the girl's face had suddenly gone red "as clever as you are you're daring unafraid of trouble! I have no other you belong in-"

He held his breath as he watched as she closed her eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boys clapped as their friend Lee ran up towards the chair. He too ended up in Gryffindor along with Katherine who currently wore a genuine smile. Soon it would be their turn...where but where...

Every time their names got closer George would sneak a chance at the frizzy girl. How come she was so sure?

"Weasley Fred!"

Fred took a deep breath as he walked away without looking back at George. Maybe he felt he had to show some bravery after all he was the older twin. He sat on the stool and George watched as he searched the Gryffindor table for his brothers...well mostly Charlie.

"Umm... Another Weasley-" Fred laughed and George cracked a smile. This hat would never know what hit it. "well...well... daring yes and loyal to the core, I know just where to place you-"

George's eyes locked with Fred's _Please Fred Gryffindor..._

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Fred ran towards his brothers wearing a smile. Now it would be George's turn.

He sat on the stool and saw Fred giving him the thumbs, Percy nodded while Charlie winked. He closed his eyes "Well what a surprise" said the hat "twins...you I see are no different than your brother-"

The Hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" George jumped up from the stool and ran towards the Gryffindor table taking a seat next to Fred happily. His brothers patted him on the back and the small girl clapped along with the others. He owed her one...and those words would stick with him for years to come.

–

"We made the team I can't believe it!" said Angelina giving Alicia Spinnet a high-five.

Fred and George too were pleased being now the official Gryffindor beaters. They walked towards their charms class until the heard someone yelling.

"Give it back, I mean it, Taylor!" yelled a petite black haired girl, in front of her stood a Slytherin girl holding what looked like a crystal ball.

"Oh, Johansson, why don't you come here and get it?" teased Taylor as she pulled out her wand turning the floor between them into ice.

"That stupid-" began Angelina, until she like the rest of the school saw Katherine walk onto the ice.

"Johansson's crazy!" laughed Fred and George couldn't put it in better words still they had to admit she had guts. Katherine took slow steps towards the girl until with out warning she threw the ball high into the air and Katherine jumped to catch it.

"Katherine, no!" called the girls, the Slytherins laughed until she caught the crystal ball trying to land on her feet the girl slipped and twisted herself landing on her back. George ran over towards her though stopped at the beginning of the ice.

"Hey Johansson!" he called as she sat up, her mesmerizing green eyes slowly began to water up. The ice beneath her melted away as the Slytherin walked up to them. A girl and two boys, all of them in their year.

"Poor, _Kitty Kat,_" sneered Taylor as Katherine stood up. George felt his ears turn red as Fred walked up to the group along with the girls.

"Look it's the _Weasels__,__" _yelled at tall boy. "Look, Taylor, we've got ourselves a Kitty Kat and a pair of Weasels."

Fred pulled himself away from Alicia, "Shut it Montague.."

George balled his fists though quicker than anyone could said 'Quidditch.' Katherine had her wand out and pointing it at Taylor.

"Shut them up," she yelled angrily, "or I'll hex you!"

"Oh, please, he's just telling these two dimwits-" Taylor laughed.

"Watch it!" called Angelina now stepping forward with Alicia. "She not the only one with a wand you know."

Montague smirked at the boys whom glared back at him. They already had three weeks of detention under their belt but one more week wouldn't hurt. George took a glance at Fred whom nodded it would be just a week.

"What is the meaning of all this?" called a squeaky voice.

Without their noticing those whom had gotten to charms walked out to watch the fight.

"Nothing," said Katherine immediately throwing the ball at Taylor having it hit her in the face.

"Miss Johansson!" yelled Professor Flitwick, running over to the girl whom began to scream as Katherine pushed George aside and ran off in tears. Though others might call him crazy he swore that she took a glance at him and at that moment he could feel his heart drop to his stomach.

"Johansson!" he called though the crowd got tighter and Fred pulled him in saying words that got lost in the yelling and arguing. Still even if he ever barely spoke to her...well no one did...he couldn't bare...the guilt. Was that the word?

That night the second years walked up to the common room, in a corner sat Katherine pouring over her books as usual whilst the others talked and played chess, while the hours passed. George sat with his brother and Lee as usual talking about what would be their next adventure though he barely paid any attention.

"Well," said Fred, stretching, "I'm going to bed"

Lee had already gone to bed an hour ago. George shook his head.

"I still have to..er– do Snape's homework," he said warily.

Great. Fred would never believe it. His brother eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, dear brother, ask me no questions, and I shall tell you no lies," said George with a smile as he pulled out his quills and parchment.

Fred walked away taking glances at his brother as he walked up to the dorms. George sighed and took a glance at Katherine whose quill kept it's quick pace across the paper, he stood up and walked over to her. He wouldn't think it over any longer the red head cleared his throat only to have her turn to him with a glare.

"Everything's going to be OK," he said lamely, pulling up a seat next to her. Her eyes softened as she gave him a curt nod and turned away.

"I need help on the Potions essay," he said in an effort to have her speak to him.

"You're asking me?" Katherine spun about to face him, raising an eyebrow as he nodded.

"You're the best in our year," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"What's you're angle-?"

"If you don't want to help me-"

"No" she said shaking her head letting go of her quill, "it's just...well...you're–"

George laid his parchment on top of hers, "So you'll help me then?"

The girl nodded giving him a feeble smile. Katherine began to explain things George didn't hear though she'd never know that. All he did was nod, at least there was a genuine look of relief on her face. At the end of the night she shut her thick book, yawning, whilst George picked up his things.

"Sorry about today, i– it's just my Uncle died, you understand," whispered Katherine as she stood up. "I'm a bit on edge." The redhead stared; what could he say to that?

_Sorry?_

"Night," she added picking up her book.

"Sorry..." George said awkwardly, standing up and taking her hand,"but things will turn out OK."

He watched her green eyes water up once more, _Great _thought the red head, hugging her as she began to sob. _"I just made her cry again! Dammit! I thought that would work," o_nce again reminding himself to have one of his brothers (excluding Percy of course) explain women...

They walked towards the spiral staircase him holding her as she sobbed uncontrollably without saying a word she turned to him until... "Thank you..."

Katherine ran up the stairs leaving George at the bottom confused. Yes, in utter bewilderment.

"Fred!" called a voice he turned only to see Percy walk into the common room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked firmly putting his arms across his chest.

"Now really, Perce, I was here unlike you," said George smirking. "Now where was my rule-loving brother?"

Percy's ears turned red just as they usually did under pressure.

"None of your business, now bed!" he yelled as George ran up the stairs avoiding any further yelling from Percy hoping that Johansson– No, _Katherine _was alright.

_"She'll be okay....everything will be okay..." _he reassured himself as he pulled up the sheets up to his chin.

**A/N:**

**Well let me know what you think! And I'd like to thank whatever ever makes you break for beta-ing this fic :) (psst between you and I she has a nice fic called Crossed Hearts. It's a must read. :) )**

**Suggestions? Critique? Review?**

**Daliha**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A friend

"And this is?" asked Professor Snape his dark eyes rapidly moving form twin to twin.

"Well the hair removal potion you asked for" said Fred slightly annoyed like all of the students in the room had probably sweat half of their weight of already giving the dungeon a dung-like smell.

"This disgusting concoction was not what I asked for Weasley" said Snape while George snorted catching the Professor attention "that will be five points of Gryffindor." With that he walked away leaving the two boys frustrated looking down at their potion which begun to look more like flobberworm jelly rather than the thick white substance that it was supposed to be.

"I hate this class" said Fred wiping the sweat off his forehead as George begun to cut up some ginger roots "Snape's a down right git" whispered the redhead as a sweat drop ran down his nose.

"Psst!"

The boys spun around only to face a pale fizzy haired girl Fred looked confused while George raised an eyebrow. It had been two months since they had last spoken to each other. Her green eyes had black bags around them giving her a raccoon-like appearance especially now with her mane surrounding it. "Add honey water before adding the ginger roots" she said looking around making sure Snape didn't hear them. Fortunately he was on the other side of the room taunting a small Hufflepuff boy whom was working with Diggory. George nodded and quickly spun around taking her advice "why would she help us?' asked Fred as George dumped in the honey water seeing he was being ignored Fred went on "she's never even talked to us."

"Well she's the top of this class Fred" hissed George adding the ginger roots "it'd be stupid not to follow her instructions!"

Fred put his index finger on his chin in faux thought "wow...I never thought of _that!_" These were the few times George ever fought with his brother still he couldn't stand it when Fred acted like he knew better. Really George wasn't stupid and he definitely knew Katherine Johansson wouldn't betray him like that. She just didn't seem that kind of person.

"Time is up!" called Snape after fifteen minutes. They bottled their now white potion and left it on his desk before it began to get crowded.

"Fresh air" yelled Fred stretching out his arms as soon as they stepped foot outside the classroom George too took in a deep breath until he saw two Slytherin boys picking on Diggory as he picked up a few papers that feel out of his hands.

"Actually I think it smells like snake" said George menacingly as he walked up to the boys Fred right behind him "why of course it does George I mean just look at that."

The two boys turned around, both of them taller than the twins and definitely wider "what do you want?" asked Pucey the Slytherin chaser as his friend sniggered.

"It's alright" said Cedric standing at full height which compared to the other four boys wasn't much "besides these boys don't deserve our attention" he added only to have Warrington shake his head "sorry lad but you a stupid Hufflepuff-"

"It's better than being a rotten Slytherin" snapped Cedric with Fred and George nodding in agreement "besides being mindless idiots mind you" added Fred his brother turned to him "and of course awful Quidditch players!"

"You're looking for it Weasel" said Warrington pulling out his wand though the twins and Cedric were quicker than he was "at least our teams complete let's see how Gryffindor's going to play with two chasers" mocked Pucey holding his own wand. The twins felt their ears turn red, their game with Slytherin had been cancelled last time due to Wood's illness (he almost poisoned himself in potions) but this time there was no escape the game was two weeks away and still no chaser.

"We'll still play better than you" said Fred his ears turning red, George felt his heart at the pit of his stomach, it'd be his first game in Hogwarts.

"Pucey, Warrington!" yelled a girl's voice, it was Taylor. She looked angry as she walked out of the classroom covered in a green muck "Professor Snape said to take me to the hospital wing!' she shrieked as the people around her covered their noses.

"What in Merlin's name is that" yelled Cedric his answer came as a furious Angelina ran out of the classroom after Alicia. "I hope you're happy you stupid whining bitch!"

"I am!" snapped Taylor pulling Pucey and Warrington away with her leaving Alicia making rude hand gestures behind her back.

"What happened?" asked George grateful that those two had gone "she spilled our potion! She's lucky I didn't curse her!" yelled Alicia as Angelina pulled her hand down "yes well you saw it! All you did was land yourself a nice detention."

Fred shook his head "there's nothing wrong with detention" Cedric looked worried "but your okay right?" he asked the girls nodded as they heard footsteps behind them.

"Alicia" they heard the voice call it was Katherine carrying her bag "you left this" she said pushing the bag into Alicia arms.

"Thanks" said Angelina as Alicia nodded. They watched Katherine walk out of the dungeons with out saying a word they followed hoping to get some lunch before their next class.

George took a seat next to Lee whom had skipped potions to do Charms homework "I take it things didn't go too well?" he said as he saw his friends dirty appearances. "Next time you skive invite us" said George filling up his plate with potatoes. "Skiving class isn't going to get you anywhere" said Angelina with a look of disapproval.

"yeah but we won't have to see Snape that-" before Fred could finish they heard someone whistle, it was a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and chocolate-like eyes. He wore an exhausted smile as he spoke to Angelina "You and Alicia have a partner" he said in his thick-Scottish accent the girls looked at each other.

"Who is it Oliver?" asked Fred his captain smiled "since Williams decided to quit-"

"We know that and that Kirk is injured and that's why Alicia gets to play!" said George impatiently though Oliver gave him a glare "you'll know soon enough. Practice tomorrow at five o'clock sharp!"

The five second years looked at each other until Lee broke the silence "well mates I'm off to Charms" he stood up and within in minutes Fred and George followed the suit on their way they tried to guess who could've Oliver chosen as the extra chaser?

"Well all I know is that it sure as hell isn't Percy" said Fred with a smirk as he watched his brother yell at a cheeky first year George snorted "he probably doesn't even know what a broom looks like."

The boys walked up to Lee whom stood with the Slytherins outside the classroom apparently Flitwick hadn't gotten there. Lee had a deep scowl on his face as he watched the Slytherins talk about something.

"What's wrong?" asked George looking over at the Slytherins as Lee snorted "those idiots keep talking about how Taylor _injured _herself" Fred rolled his eye and muttered "honestly what drama"

"She didn't injure herself" said George to Lee "she spilled Alicia's potion and she dropped hers all over that lying bitch!"

That caught their attention they spun around glaring at the Gryffindors "right since Gryffindors can do no wrong-" began one of the girls until another female voice cut her off "Shut up Roberts!" They all turned to see Katherine walk towards them "no one said that" she now stood next to Fred whom had a staring contest with Pucey.

"Shut it _raccoon" _snapped the girl named Roberts back, Katherine flushed dropping all her books. George could feel himself ball his fists as he quickly examined Roberts trying to pin point a weakness

...there

"Well Roberts at least Johansson doesn't have a pig's nose" said George pulling at his own nose causing students around them to laugh as he began to imitate a pig _oinking. _Even though some students laughed George could see this didn't make Katherine feel any better her breathing became slower as her eyes watered up. Could it be? It had only been months since her uncle's death...

George knew she didn't sleep, every time he and Fred had gone out to explore the castle upon their return there she was pouring over one book or the other. "At least I can-" Again before Roberts could end the conversation Katherine yelled "shut up you horrible hag! You know nothing!"

She left and didn't come back for Charms. George couldn't help but feel the guilt as his heart sank...Fred and Lee tried to cheer him up think that Flitwick's note to McGonagall was what had him worried...

"Besides what's a couple more detentions"

"We lost more points than ever" sighed George on their way towards their next class Defense against the dark arts. "So we're used to that!" said Fred with Lee nodding at their side. "I guess..." Upon entering the class George found Katherine sitting up front with the Ravenclaws her expression gave her a look of upmost attention to Professor Quirell whom had his back to the class. He felt relieve, good he hadn't hurt her feelings...he could only guess. The trio took their usual seat at the back and waited for the other students while discussing today's 'plan'

"We already charmed ink to drop on his turban"

"How about paper planes?" suggested Lee, Fred shook his head "it's already been done...how about setting off a dungbomb." The three boys smiled, that definitely hadn't been done and they were sure of it still how to do it without being noticed?

"G-g-good a-a-afternoon c-c-c-lass" he turned to face them holding his wand "t-t-t-oday I w-w-will demonstrate a s-s-imple-" before he could finish his sentence a foul scent filled the classroom students began to cough, others curse. After a few minutes it became unbearable forcing the class to be canceled and giving the second years a free hours.

"Mission free hour complete!" said Fred but before they could celebrate Katherine walked up to them "that was rude and utterly disgusting!" she yelled poking Fred in the chest "besides everyone knows you two were responsible!"

"Oh dear Fred...I simply can't believe the words I am hearing" began George innocently looking aghast.

"Neither can I George, why Katherine we would never!" Fred shook his head looking insulted while she rolled her eyes "honestly as if anyone is going to buy your pathetic act of innocence!" Lee sniggered as the twins each put a hand on her shoulder "now dear Kitty" began Fred earning a glare from Katherine "we would never hurt anyone" continued George as she shook them off.

"Then what is the-"

"point" said George with Fred giving her the answer "simply to entertain our crowd!"

"Idiots" she said shaking her head "you are hopeless!" she added pointing at Fred and George as she walked away.

Even if they were complete morons Katherine couldn't help but smile even she didn't know which one of the boys had comforted her a couple of months ago after her uncle's death. Really it was impossible to tell those two apart, they had the same hair, height, smile, and humor. She walked towards the Transfiguration classroom, she'd just sit outside and wait for the next class to begin even if it mean to sit around and do nothing for the next half-hour.

Katherine could still hear their laughter from far away as she sat on the floor like usual. "Katherine!" she heard Angelina's voice call she looked and gave her a smile "hullo Ang."

"OH c'mon!" she yelled pulling at Katherine's arm "you can't be depressed your whole life. Your uncle wouldn't want that!"

Katherine shook her head, for the past week Angelina tried to get Katherine to be more 'social' as she noticed her depression get worse still this wasn't the way to get over her grief. Seeing people would just remind her of the fact that everyone else had a family expect her. That she was for once truly alone...

"Angelina please!" she whispered shaking her head "I really appreciate your effort but I'm fine" Katherine looked down at the stone floor, she felt a hand on her shoulder "c'mon Kat" Angelina smiled weakly "I mean sulking and sobbing isn't going to help you" She looked away "you don't understand he...he raised me Ang..."

"I have no one else...just him and my father..."

_"I've already told you Thorfinn!" yelled the man his dark eyes flashing furiously "come near my daughther-"_

_"I'll have you know Edward she's __**my **__daughter whether you like it or not" he stood against a wall twirling his wand in his hands taunting his younger brother "Thorfinn Rowle I honestly don't know how you can be so heartless!" Edward took a step forward "I told you after you ruined Elizabeth's life-"_

_ "She was-"_

_ "Your wife and Katherine's mother!" _

"After that I never seen my father again though I'm pretty sure he'll come back after finding out that Edward's dead" whispered Katherine. Angelina wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "You know you think too much" said Angelina as she pulled Katherine off the floor "are you sure you aren't secretly a Ravenclaw?"

Smiling Katherine shook her head "no I'm too smart. That's why I'm in Gryffindor."

The transfiguration classroom door burst open and the first years poured right on out. It was funny at least for Katherine, time had gone by so fast it seemed as if just a couple of seconds it had been them in the tiny black robes running around excited to learn all the could about magic.

Katherine felt something hit her hand, looking down she saw a paper plane trying to wiggle itself into her hand. Curious she opened the paper only to see a note written in neat chicken scratch:

_I owe you one._

_Meet me in the abandoned history classroom after dinner._

_Your fellow snake-hater_

"I owe you one" whispered Katherine turning to Angelina whom was too busy apologizing to a first year after bumping into him. She looked again at the small piece of parchment...

"Who?" she thought looking over her shoulder hoping she find the answer though all that she found were to red haired dolts coming her way. "You better not interrupt this class" she hissed before walking away from them.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Fred, George shrugged catching a glimpse of the parchment in her hand. For once in his life he felt proud of his magical abilities and smiled "that's just Katherine."

By dinner time Fred and George felt like they were about to die, Transfiguration homework, Charms, and History of Magic...all of it was enough to drive anyone up a wall.

"How the hell are we supposed to all this for tomorrow?" asked Fred he was talking to Alicia complaining about homework while Angelina shot them glares. Lee kept a conversation with a pretty first year by the name of Katie Bell. George kept to himself.

He took a glance at his watch it was ten to six. "Where are you going?" asked Fred as George got up "just...going to find a girl I saw today" he lied though this he knew Fred would buy this one. "Good luck!' he laughed not daring to say much more in front of Alicia and Angelina though he'd probably tease him later.

He ran up the stairs, she was probably already there...after all Katherine didn't do much...now a days anyway. Still maybe a little laughter would help her out after all she did help him pass potions last year along with charms and the rest of his classes now that he though about it.

George pushed the door open, the room was filled with cobwebs and broken chairs, the board had profanities written on them (some which George had never heard of) and at what seemed to be the teacher's desk sat Katherine though she looked like she was asleep. George closed the door softly hoping not to wake her up, he walked towards her taking each step carefully...

"What the hell Weasley!" she yelled with a start scaring him senseless in the process. "I sent you the note!" he blurted out as she pointed her wand at him now wearing a clueless look on her face "you?" she asked skeptically.

He nodded "I just wanted to talk..."

"To me"

"Yes!"

Katherine frowned and sat down "ok fellow snake hater begin." George smiled pulling up one of the most decent chairs to take a seat facing her. "I just though we'd talk...classmate to classmate about we...us" he began now regretting his idea. There was no way Katherine would buy this from him "like friends?"

"Yes like friends" he said he watched her blush "if this about pity-" George shook his head "no it's not pity Katherine!" he stopped her from standing "I swear on my mum's life! Look I've seen you upset that's all and I though since you tutored me last year...I'd return the favor!"

She wore a look of disbelief while he wore a sheepish smile. "Alright but...can we keep this a secret...I just don't want people thinking the wrong way" said Katherine massaging her temple "deal!" blurted out George quickly he also didn't want people thinking they fancied each other.

"Question"

"What?"

"Why do you care?" asked Katherine giving him a curious look George shrugged "I just don't like seeing my friends upset I guess."

"Friends"

George nodded. After a long awkward silence they spoke to each other about classes, their families, dreams, fears. It felt weird for George to talk to someone like that that wasn't Fred. They probably had stayed out past curfew but that didn't matter not even Peeves burst into the classroom having them run out covered in dirt and chalk.

In the common room Katherine kept pulling cobwebs from her hair while George tried to clean his robes the best he could "it looks like we've been in a broom closet" she said turning to him with a small smile "yeah that git wait -"

"Are you Fred or George?"

George at first felt shocked until he smiled slyly "I'm neither I'm your friendly neighborhood snake hater."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Quaffles and Bludgers

"Don't be nervous it's just a practice!"

"Yeah easy for you to say!" snapped Angelina throwing back the quaffle to Katherine they were practicing the reverse pass which Angelina seemed to have trouble with. "Again you can't look back at me" responded Katherine her hair in a tight bun "because when your flying if you do that you'll crash!"

Angelina frowned "then how am I supposed to know when someone's there!" Katherine sighed "look you guys can have sign language or like I said instinct...it's harder said than done" she threw the quaffle back at Angelina and looked at her watch "you still have an hour..."

"OI!"

Angelina looked down to see Lee walk onto the field with two red heads both wearing their usually cheeky grins. "Do we land?" asked Katherine tightening her grip on the broom Angelina shrugged "hey we've been up here for hours and I'm getting any better so how about we take a small break." Even if Angelina hadn't given her a pleading look Katherine knew better, she watched her roommate turn the broom handle and take towards the ground. She could feel her stomach churn as soon as she heard her name called.

"C'mon Katherine!"

"You'll freeze to death up there!"

Katherine turned towards the boys whom were waving signaling her to come down. Sighing in defeat Katherine decided to obey and began to slowly lower her height. She was dreading talking to the Weasleys, it just felt awkward after last night...even as she slept Katherine could only wonder to which one of them had she been pouring herself out to just hours before.

Fred and George watched as Katherine walked towards them her brows were brought together as if in deep thought "you better stop thinking Kat" said George smiling "too much of that can cause irreversible damage-"

"Really...you talk too much" she said raising her eyebrow "I still can't believe you two are beaters"

"Who better than us?" asked Fred lifting his club proudly as she rolled her eyes walking past him. "Katherine want to watch the practice?" asked George before she could go too far "c'mon stay! You can probably help me and Alicia with that move afterward too!" said Angelina interrupting her conversation with Lee. Katherine shook her head and walked out of the pitch with out an answer.

"I wonder what the hell is wrong with her?"

"You just don't get it!" snapped Angelina turning to Fred, Lee and George stared hoping to see what this would lead them too.

"Get what?" 

"She's depressed!" snapped Angelina pointing at Fred's chest "I mean how would you feel if the only person whom actually cared for you dies and to top that the only other family you have left is your pureblood fanatic father whom not only hates you but actually has the courage to send you a letter telling you that he's sending you to an orphanage for the next five summers!"

"What!" blurted out George "he can't do that!" Lee shook his head "mate of course he can. He's probably one of those rich blokes -"

"Lee he just can't! Who gives about all the galleons in the world!" Lee gave him a sympathetic look "look it's not that bad..." said Angelina earning a glare from both of the shocked twins before adding "if Katherine can prove to her father that she's talented...she can stay with him."

"So that's why she always reading these weird books" said Fred turning to George both wearing dazed looks. It was hard to think that someone could be so cruel, someone couldn't really hate their own flesh and blood...unless of course it was Percy.

"Damn what's with the silence?"

"Alicia why that is such lovely language" Fred was already back to his normal self but George was still in thought. "Nothing Alicia c'mon let's go practice!" said Angelina pulling Alicia away from the boys and walking towards the other side of the field. "It's still shocking isn't it" said Lee turning to George whom gave him a small nod "guess it's why we should be thankful for mum and dad" he nodded at Fred's comment. "Oi! Fred! George come and get the crate!" called a crisp voice

"Coming captain!" called back George taking a deep breath he and Fred turned leaving Lee alone to find a place in the stands. "Weird isn't it?"

"What's weird George?" asked Fred as they carried the crate from inside the locker of Oliver's office "parents hating their kids..."

"Mate"

"What?"

"Stop thinking so much" said Fred giving him a small smile he gave him a chuckle.

"Fred! George! Bring it here!" Oliver Wood stood in the middle of a circle with his team mates. Angelina, Alicia, their seeker a third year boy by the name of Quincy and a strange boy whose name no one seemed to know. He was taller than Quincy (whom was the tallest person the twins had seen at Hogwarts)

"This is your new partner" said Oliver proudly smiling at Angelina and Alicia. The boy had short brown hair a long nose and thin lips. "Wesley Addison" the boy gave them a curt nod as he took each of their hands "well Oliver this is a surprise" said Quincy with a look of distaste on his face "he's a good player Quincy even if you don't like him" snapped Oliver whom barely came up to Quincy's shoulder. Fred and George glanced at each other as they watched Oliver glare up at his seeker.

"Yeah Quin take it easy!"

Wesley smiled with Quincy suddenly stormed away without a word over to the crate. "I'll have a talk with him later" Oliver dismissed the matter with a wave of his hands "you just go ahead and practice with the girls, Fred and George just one bludger this time" the twins nodded and turned away walking over to the crate.

"I guess they've got issues"

"You said it" the boys released the bludger and proceed to their usual training though there could be tension felt in the air. Quincy couldn't keep his eyes off Wesley which almost cause him to crash into George earning them both a shouting match with a very disgruntled Oliver.

"He almost crashed into me!"

"I don't give a damn!" Oliver turned to Quincy whom was already arguing with Wesley. The girls looked form on side to the other unsure of what to do, Wesley suddenly cracked a smile and in seconds Quincy had pounced on him. 

Oliver ran over to them along with Fred leaving George to glare at them. "Idiot he's a bloody idiot!" thought the redhead turning his back on them

"George!"

He felt numb...suddenly everything had gone black.

"The bludger! Get the ruddy bludger into the box" shouted their captain as he ran over to his beater. Fred stood up his face had been drained of all color as he watched the grass under his brother's head turn red. Quincy stood up and ran over to Oliver while Wesley sat holding his mouth.

"Thanks to your bickering!" yelled Alicia at Wesley "look!" He glared at as she ran over towards the boys.

Fred kneeled at George's head as Oliver took his pulse "it's okay, he'll be fine" the Scot took a deep breath, Angelina had already gone to the hospital wing but even that wasn't enough to calm his nerves...

Angelina's steps echoed through the halls various people stared at her, dressed in her quidditch uniform dragging mud all over Flich's clean floors. "Angelina" called a voice from the crowd. Though Angelina ignored it and kept running "Angelina!" Katherine put her arms across her chest "now really what could so-"

Behind her she heard a boy yelling "coming through! You move it!" she turned It was the Gryffindor seeker whom carried a limp body with the rest of the team trailing behind. Katherine tilted her head...the limp body had red hair and was trailing blood all over the floor she gasped. "Ha! Now there's no way Gryffindor's going to play" she eard a voice say nearby.

"That's a Weasley right?"

The second year unconsciously began to trail behind the team suddenly realizing there was someone that needed to be alerted...

Percy...

Katherine ran off in the opposite direction knowing she probably find him in the common room. Probably reading as usual. At a distance she could still hear the whispers and sneering. The Gryffindor team was one short again. She ran up the stairs only to feel them move underneath her feet "NO!" she yelled frustrated as they stopped...great now she was further away from the Gryfffindor common room. _Ugh! Great fourth floor corridor..._ "Johanson!"

Katherine spun only to face at red hair boy, he was taller than her by a few inches and wore horn rimmed glasses. "Percy! It's your brother he got hit in the head with a bludger! I don't know which one though..." the boy stood there frozen "where is he?"

"The hospital wing!"

She hadn't expected for him to run off taking her hand, that boy...to think she still didn't know which one was he supposed 'friend.'

Madam Promfrey stood over the redhead while his twin held his hand. They arrived Percy ran over to his brother while she stayed at the door "he'll get better" she turned there stood a tall thin boy with brown hair and eyes the side of his face stained with blood. "You brought him here?" asked Katherine he nodded "yes, but don't worry I've seen worse and they're usually up and out before you can say 'alohamora'" She nodded hoping it was true and that everything would turn out okay...for his sake of course .

The next day the great hall was filled with gossip and within a week and five days the Slytherin's wore sly smiles while the Gryffindor wore nasty looks.

They were two players short...well one. George Weasley was out of the hospital wing but they're replacement chaser quit. Oliver Wood was now working his team harder as he tired to find a chaser. "I can't believe this!" yelled Alicia exhausted as she walked in the dormitories. Angelina trailed behind quietly taking a seat on her bed. Katherine looked up from her thick book throwing it aside "still at it?" she asked. The girls nodded "we'll have to quit unless we can find a chaser by tomorrow!"

"What?"

Angelina nodded though she wore a smile "though Alicia I think we have the solution to or problems" her friend laughed "what hexing the whole Slytherin team" Katherine chuckled "I could help!" 

"No" she twirled a braid in her hand "my solution has a name "Katherine Lyra Johanson" Alicia frowned turning towards Katherine whom shook her head "no I-I...you're joking!"

"Oh c'mon! You're really good!" began Angelina clasping her hands together as if begging. "You can do a reverse pass with your eyes closed!" Alicia gasped "really whoa!" she stood up as if her bum had been set on fire "I'll go tell Oliver!" The raven haired girl stood up "NO! I-I'm not-"

"C'mon do it for house pride!" said Angelina.

Alicia had left the room already "you don't want Slytherin to massacre us do you?" Katherine stared at the girl whom gave her a pleading look. _She is right...besides it'll be nice to play Quiddicth again.. _she thought running her hands through her hair. Katherine sighed "fine I'll play..." excited the tall girl pushed her out of the room and into the common room where Alicia stood talking to a handsome boy who turned towards them wearing a tired smile "well well" he said in a thick Scottish accent "I guess Flint will have to eat his words won't he?" Katherine nodding not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

"Well?" asked Alicia pushingly as Oliver walked around Katherine whom blushed "she's light..better off as a seeker...but I guess she'll do if all that you're telling me is true..."

"Whatever! Just go talk to Madam Hooch and tell her that those snakes are going to have play us!"

"Well then welcome aboard."

_Wonderful...I probably won't make it out alive..._

He snorted loudly earning a glare form a couple of people nearby "Oliver you're kidding" said Fred while George nodded "she's a bit small." Oliver looked up from his breakfast "but I'm captain besides it's either that or give the game over to Slytherin" he took a bite out of his toast. "Now that you mention it" added their captain "don't go mentioning it-"

"Too late" piped up Lee "whole house knows" George nodded "I heard a couple of Ravenclaws talking about it already." Quincy laughed "remember Ollie nothing in Hogwarts is ever secret!" he stood up "well lads I've got class with Snape...and he hates when I'm late." Fred snickered "bloke probably misses ya already mate" 

"Yeah of course!"

Katherine played with her eggs not bothering to open her book "oh Katherine take it easy game's tomorrow and so far nothing happened!" said Angelina soothingly Alicia nodded "yeah 'sides we won't let anyone do anything." The frizzy haired girl nodded nervously. _I can't believe I agreed to this...those boys are troll sized! They'll kill me the minute I mount my broom._

A piece of parchment landed in front of her frowning Katherine opened it. She hoped it wasn't her father and held her breath until she read the familiar writing.

You're nervous right? Cheer up, we'll win you'll see. ON the bright side

today meet me at 7 at the usual spot. Can't wait to see ya'

love,

a friend

"What's that?" asked Alicia before she could try and read it Katherine stuffed it in her pocket "a letter from father...he says he's pleased with my grades." "That's great" said Angelina with a smile "have you told him about the quidditch -"

"No" answered Katherine looking down and before Angelina could go one she responded "dad doesn't think it something worthy of his notice...he would be furious if he ever knew I was playing quidditch at Hogwarts..."

They remained silent until Angelina suggested they go to class unless they wanted to be late.

George watched them leave with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**A Family Reunion**

George stretched as he and his twin left the charms classroom behind them. The afternoon had flown by with the usual mischief from the twins and the threats form Filch.

Detention.

Disembowelment and whatever else occurred to him at the moment.

"Finally dinner time" said Lee catching up to the red heads. "Ah Lee it's our favourite time of the day isn't brother?"

"Of course!" said George as they walked down the stairs, he began to look for Katherine after all she probably wouldn't go to dinner. She rarely did.

"Look if it isn't the Gryffindor chaser!" they heard a group of Slytherins yell as Katherine walked up the stairs blushing furiously "if I were you I wouldn't play" yelled their keeper laughing "you just might get hurt!" She didn't look back instead she clutched her books tightly and looked up at the twins and Lee with a pleading look.

"C'mon Katherine they don't know what they're saying" said Lee while Fred nodded adding "remember they won't be as happy when they lose" he patted her back as she walked pasted them. George turned watching her as she walked away he could hear the Slytherins from a distance.

"Oh sod off!" spat George earning a surprised look from Lee. It really wasn't a word a normal twelve year old would use. In fact if his mother were here she'd probably be chasing him with a broom. He followed Katherine and behind him heard his brother tell Lee they'd meet him at dinner "George wait!" called his twin he slowed down only to see the black haired girl turn at the end of the hall.

"What Fred?' asked George exasperated as he watched her disappear.

"What's wrong with you? You've been hiding something from haven't you?" asked Fred frowning his ears turning red. The twins never hid anything from each other...ever no matter what. "What- no!" George felt himself flush if he told Fred his twin might laugh...or take it the wrong way...

"Do fancy her?"

George shook his head and sighed "fine if you must know..." _Think George something Fred might believe..._ "Katherine's my tutor" he blurted out embarrassed. He wasn't one to admit he actually cared about his grades, but for the sake of his reputation and Katherine's of course they wouldn't let anyone know about their meetings.

_"Just tell me!" she said with a frown "c'mon you're Fred right?"_

_ "No"_

_ "George?"_

_ "No" Katherine sighed as George smiled "I'm actually the giant squid" the girl rolled her eyes. "Really I don't even understand why I spend time with you?" she closed her charms book as the red head put his ink bottle away "because I'm not only attractive. I'm funny and not to mention-"_

_ "Immature and obnoxious" said Katherine with a small smile "but you're a good listener" George tilted his head she rarely said something that honest. _

_ "Is that a compliment oh my cheeky queen?" he felt himself smile as she nodded "but don't get used to it red head...it a one time thing" they shouldered their bags and headed towards the door. "And above all remember-"_

_ "This is our little secret" finished George winking "don't worry Kit"_

Fred blinked a couple of times and took a couple steps back before bursting into laughter "a tutor George?" he said "Johansson of all girls George! You're completely-"

"Nuts I know" said George with a smile relieved to see that his brother bought his lie though he knew sooner or later the truth would be known.

"Eat your breakfast Katherine" badgered Angelina as she prepared a piece of toast, the pale girl looked a slight shade of green.

"C'mon Katherine you won't be able to play like that" she hissed practically pushing the toast under Katherine's nose who looked like she had just seen a piece of dung.

"No Angelina... I feel sick" she turned towards the boys whom were enjoying their breakfast .

"See the food's not poisonous" joked Alicia who had already finished and was now tying her blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"Hullo children!" called a cheerful voice, it was Quincy whom looked cheerful though trailing behind him was Oliver whom looked liked his jaw had been glued together by a permanent sticking charm. Fred and George joked with Lee who be doing the commentary and was excitedly telling anyone who would hear him.

"I'll be out on the pitch" whispered the Scot standing from his seat almost as soon as he sat down. Katherine swallowed, their leader was nervous...great...

Fred stretched standing up with George both of them wearing determined looks. Quincy swallowed his pumpkin juice "come on kids before Ollie drowns himself" he set down the goblet as Alicia stood up her eyes filled with fire.

"Katherine" said Angelina pulling her up the girl felt her hand become cold. She looked up only to see their whole house beginning to cheer them on along with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins booed them as expected but that couldn't dampened Katherine's now eagerness to step out onto the pitch.

Fred walked in front of George smiling and waving like his twin as they heard the applause. "Bring them down!" yelled a Gryffindor third year another one called out "give 'em hell Weasley!"

"We got fans already" said Fred giving the boy a thumbs up. In only two years the boys had managed more chaos than any other students which in their case was something to be proud of.

"See nothing to worry about Katherine!" called Quincy once they were outside. She gave him no response instead she nodded. "Of course not!" yelled Alicia smiling "believe me today Montague will rue the day he ruined my potions essay!"

Angelina laughed "believe me he will!" The girls slung their hands over their shoulders Katherine sighed trailing behind the twins. She stared at the back of their heads, she had already give up on finding out which of them was her...she hated to admit it...

Her best friend.

They entered the pitch broom in hand Katherine stood behind Quincy whom had a tight grip on his broom making it look like he was about to snap it in half. Oliver kept talking about defensive plays while the twins played around with their bats. 

"Now the Slytherin team! Flint, Montague, Pucey, Bletchley, Bole, Derrick and Higgs " they heard Lee Jordan's amplified voice giving them the Slytherin line up. "Of course this is quite useless since most of them can't even spell their own name!"

"Jordan!" yelled McGonagall

The twins laughed along with Quincy, the girls shook their heads. "Well seems someone's having fun" said Katherine as Lee's voice spoke once again.

"Sorry! Well now with the Gryffindor team! Wood, Johnson, Spinnet, the last minute chaser Johansson, Weasley, Weasley, and Quincy!" They heard the applause as they flew into the air. George flew behind his brother taking his place in the formation. They stood face to face with the rival team as the captain flew towards each other letting Madam Hooch give them the instructions. "I want a fair and clean game!" she yelled hard enough for all of them to hear. George clenched his jaw as he watched Bole smile stupidly at him...wait...George followed the boy's eyes.

They were on Katherine whom looked like she was a bout to faint at any given moment. _Don't even think about you prat! _

He bumped shoulder with Fred catching his attention "take a look at Bole" he whispered as Wood shook hand with Flint both of them glaring at each other.

"Alright and they've released the snitch! Remember the team who catches the snitch ends the game!" said Lee his voice filled with expectation.

Fred frowned "don't worry there's no way a bludger getting past us" he then smiled "'sides we're living bludgers ourselves"

"And Madam Hooch throws the quaffle into the air!"

The bright red ball flew above them. Katherine took a deep breath and gripped her broom, Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

"And...Gryffindor's in possession!" yelled Lee obviously excited "I can't believe Johansson has the quaffle and she's shooting down the field!"

George's eyes scanned for the small black ball...there. He flew towards Quincy who ducked allowing George to beat the bludger in Flint's direction. "She passes to Spinnet who passes to Johnson who passes back to Johansson...oh a bludger just hit the Slytherin captain nice work by the Gryffindor beater!"

George smiled swinging around his bat menacingly no bludger would get past him. He turned to watch the chasers. For his first game he had to admit he wasn't nervous at all."And Johansson reverse passes to Johnson who...scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!" The lions cheered loudly as the chasers celebrated mid air. From a distance Katherine didn't seem so nervous anymore, she actually even looked excited. "Slytherin is now in possession and there goes Pucey down the field...passes to Flint whom tries to get past Wood...and fails! Yes! Merlin bless you Wood!"

"Jordan you are here for an unbaised-"

Her voice was drowned by the Gryffindor cheer as Wood threw the quaffle back into play. Katherine caught quickly turning away from her now captain flying towards the Slytherin post. She could hear her own heart beat. The risky feeling was exhilarating! She felt someone flying next to her turning Katherine saw Montague and not far behind Alicia.

"Kat here!" she yelled though it was too risky. If she threw the quaffle now Montague would catch it...and now that she thought about it he was definitely more intimidating on a broom. She held the quaffle tightly and manoeuvred downwards, side to side but Montague keep on her tail. "Give it here and I promise not to hurt ya'!" called the Slytherin chaser. Katherine frowned as she heard another player fly over next to her. She turned praying it was one of her own...

Her eyes winded in horror as she saw a green uniform. The boy looked about Wood's height but her was definitely wider. He smiled lopsided trying to take the quaffle from her "stop it! Sod off!" she yelled as they pinched her giving Katherine now way to manoeuvre on her own.

"Katherine!" she heard Angelina's voice horrified form below. They headed towards on of the stands.

She could hear herself scream until she felt someone pull on her broom causing her to drop the quaffle "And what's this! Flint and Montague tried to out the Gryffindor chaser! Really clean game!"

This time not even McGonagall yelled she stopped twenty-feet in the air. It had been Quincy whom pulled on her broom dragging her away from the Slytherins.

"And the seekers are at it! It seems the snitch is nearby! C'mon Quincy!" Katherine looked up Angelina scored and was now following Pucey whom had caught the quaffle. She shot up towards him until she heard someone yell. "Duck!"

She pulled herself closer to the handle of her broom and heard a loud thwack! She turned only to see a red head give her a lopsided grin. Katherine gave him a shocked look as he wink "just in case Kit name's George!" with that he flew away following the next bludger which Fred had already sent flying away...

_George Weasley..._ Katherine simply floated there her mouth hanging open. "So Slytherin scores!" said Lee sourly "but now Gryffindor's in possession, but drops the quaffle! Earth to Johansson!"

She looked up and stretched her hand catching the quaffle blurs of green and red came towards her. Before another thought could cross her mind she flew across the field, the other chasers weren't too far behind. Katherine gained height and turned throwing the quaffle in Alicia's direction, she caught successfully and scored another ten points. The game when on for another hour until they heard Madam Hooch blow the whistle. "The Gryffindor captain called for a time out...scores stand 80-50 with Gryfffindor in the lead."

Katherine landed alongside Alicia and Angelina. The boys already stood there when they arrived, Oliver looked like he was about to rip his hairs out as he stared at Quincy who held the side of his head which was...bleeding.

"When the hell did that happen?" blurted out Katherine staring at Quincy, Angelina gasped while Fred and George just stood there rigid.

"Five minutes ago" he said with a smirk, one of the twins spoke.

"Quincy you shouldn't have done that! We're the beaters!" Katherine guessed that it must have been Fred...he had a stronger tone of voice when he spoke.

"It was stupid and reckless to stand in the way of a bludger like that" said Oliver in a hollow voice as Quincy shook his head. "It was that or let Bole take a swing at her" he then pointed at Katherine who looked taken aback. "We're a team Oliver! And quite frankly I don't give a damn what position I'm in! This is minor compared to what the gorilla could have done with a swing to her!"  
"Oh Quincy!" said Alicia rubbing his back, Angelina gave him a sympathetic look. "When?" asked Katherine but before Quincy answered Oliver stepped in "when you were just floating there in the middle of the game."

"But forget that what the hell are we going to do?" asked Alicia straight forward as ever.

"We play dammit!" yelled Quincy now pointing a bloody finger at Oliver "if I'm still standing we have a chance! Now call this bullshit off before I decide to bash your head in!"

Oliver nodded his eyes looked like they emitted fire. "We're not losing to Slytherin!" he yelled "Quincy catch the snitch and Fred you stay on Quincy's tail!"

Madam Hooch came over and asked if they were ready, Oliver puffed out his chest and nodded. Katherine turned at her side was the tall red head " don't feel guilty, from what I've heard Quincy's always been overprotective of us little ones."

"George?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you" they mounted on their brooms he smiled "stop it or you'll make me blush!"

Laughing Katherine flew in the opposite direction. The quaffle was given to Slytherin who had been in possession before the time out. Though the game didn't last much longer just minutes later Quincy caught the snitch but fell off his broom the second he did leaving the Gryffindor team in horror.

It was the talk of the week, the Gryffindor team had beaten Slytherin...or as some said had cheated. Everything happened so fast most people didn't believe that Quincy had caught the snitch. This of course caused tension between the already rival houses.

A month passed and all was forgotten. Adrian Kirk was back on the Gryffindor team, they as usually trained three time a week for five hours (most of the time...at least when Oliver was in a good mood.)

Time flew by for George Weasley, why between hanging Mrs. Norris from a chandelier to hanging Flint upside down in the halls who could keep track of time. He could barely keep with his homework and the guilty pleasure of making sure Filch was miserable. Soon enough Christmas had arrived with snow and all.

"This year mum wants us home" said Fred after swallowing down a whole chocolate frog. Angelina shook her head "I'm staying so is Alicia" she picked up a cauldron cake. The sweets laid on the table in front of them all courtesy of the Marauder's map...and a small white lie that Quincy had helped with. Merlin bless him. George turned to Lee and Katherine whom were compared cards "how 'bout you two?"

"I'm leaving" said Lee wiping a tear "I'm going to miss you lot."

Katherine sighed "father wants me home...so we can bond like a proper family..."

They all stayed silent until Alicia spoke "we that's nice right? I mean he acting human at least" Katherine wore a dark look "father's never been a generous man let alone one to actually show some humanity" she picked up another chocolate frog "'sides I really don't care" added Katherine hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"We'll write" said Angelina with a smile with Alicia nodding at her side.

"Aww Ang dear I didn't know you could be sooo sweet!" said Fred she proceed to throw a licorice wand at him. George laughed those two were probably going to get married someday.

"Still I can't believe it two days 'til the train leaves" said Lee patting his stomach lightly.

"I hear ya' mate" said Fred "I guess being home doesn't sound as fun as causing mayhem at this wonderful learning institute."

Katherine snorted "as if you don't cause mayhem at home."

George looked like Fred hurt "why dear we are the best behaved children Hogwarts has ever known?"

The group laughed at the twins faces Katherine simply smiled shaking her head as she stood up "I've got to pack...I'll see you lot tomorrow."

"C'mon it's only midnight" said Fred though that didn't stop her from walking away up in into the girls dormitory. Little by little each of them slowly began to crawl into bed until it was just Fred and George left in the common room. They had just finished a game of Wizard's chess until the common room door opened itself revealing their head of house. She wore a set of green robes her usually speckle glasses and tight bun.

"What may I ask are you two doing up at this hour?" she asked suddenly noticing them. "We we're just getting to bed!" faux yawned Fred standing George nodding innocently "sorry lost track of time."

She sighed "very well" Professor Mcgonagall headed up the stairs towards the dormitories. This highly unusual in the Gryffindor tower. "Wonder who's she got in for?" asked George his twin shrugged "who ever it is I wouldn't mind them giving us a lesson or two."

He walked out of the fire place and dusted off his black robes. The grey eyed man turned as he watched a pale girl walk in behind him coughing as she dragged a heavy trunk. "Put it down. The elf will take it up stairs" said the man in a low tone.

She obeyed and watched the small elf drag away her trunk. Katherine turned back to her father whom took a seat on a dark leather couch. So far they hadn't spoken, all she knew was that he had gone to Hogwarts to retrieve his daughter tonight...and apparently Professor Dumbledore had accepted.

"Sit." He said pointing to the love seat across from where he sat, she obeyed once more without a word.

"You understand that we have to make a couple of things clear since you're going to permanently live with me."

Again she said nothing. "I've already submitted the documents to change your last name" he tilted his head "Johansson was your _mother's _last name from now on you'll use mine" he watched his daughter yet she made no expression though the distaste was obvious by the way her lip had suddenly twitched "it's a filthy mudblood last name."

"My mother was a witch" whispered Katherine her green eyes suddenly locked with her father's grey ones "that conversation will be held on another occasion" his voice grew cold and menacing. Katherine knew her father was sitting there waiting to test her.

"On the other hand there are things we'll need to change."

He walked over to his daughter whom simply looked up at him "this for example" he said holding up a strand of hair. "What about it?" she asked in a somewhat pleasant tone. "Katherine hold your tongue. I mean it" he turned his back on her "fix it. In two days I have guests coming over" she snorted "they start to arrive tomorrow"

"Really father I don't care" she said knowing the moment the words left her lips they had been a mistake but she couldn't hold on to it any longer. Thorfinn spun around and stared at his daughter menacingly pointing his wand at her "Katherine Lyra _Rowle _unless you'd like to spend your summer locked in the cupboard I suggest you hold that slippery tongue of yours!"

Katherine watched as he came closer the look in his eyes this time sent chills down her spine "quite frankly I don't know what Dumbledore teaches you now a days but even if it's the last thing I do you'll learn your damn place! Now get your arse upstairs before I lose my temper."

Before he could take another breath Katherine practically flew out of her seat and into the hall where the family portraits stared at her. They whispered amongst themselves as she ran up the stairs it hadn't even been a full day and she already missed her classmates...

No Katherine could say she missed her friends. She missed their kind gestures towards her, their laughter and smiles. She even missed the sudden smell of dung that filled the classrooms after one of the twins pranks.

She quickly found her room in the large manor. It was the only one with an open door, as she walked inside Katherine found herself looking around. There was a four post bed with dark green cover . There were at least four pillows piled one on top of another. He trunk laid at the foot of the bed and on top of it...were two dress robes still neat in their package. She closed the door and slid onto the floor, slowly it all began to sink in...Edward was gone...she'd be living with her father...her pure-blood manic of a father. She took a sharp breath as her throat began to dry up, she could feel her heart about to break.

_His green eyes gave him an excited look "finally going to Hogwarts!" he hugged Katherine apparently he was more excited than she was. The pale girl simply stood there unable to string two-words together. "Katherine say something!" he laughed ruffling her frizzy hair "I'm going to school?"_

_ He laughed his handsome features lit up "of course my child. Come there's lots of shopping we need to do!" _

Katherine closed her eyes she could still feel the tears stream down her face.

_"Katherine" began Edward putting a hand on her cheek as the train began to whistle "I'll be late!" she said impatiently he laughed hugging his niece tightly. "I'll miss you, write as soon as you're __sorted!" She nodded as he released her "I promise" she said as he shooed her towards the train. "Take care! And remember do your best!"_

She bit her lip and slowly opened her eyes and crawled towards her bed. It just hurt to much to stand.

_"I promised Elizabeth I'd care for her!" he yelled, Katherine stood behind the couch as he __argued with a tall cold looking man. They same similar features though Thorfinn was handsome in a __haunting way. The older man sighed "yes but she's __**my **__daughter."_

_ "One whom you've never cared for! Leave Thorfinn or I don't response!" spat Edward causing Katherine to hold on to the couch tighter. _

_ "That half-blooded brat will be your death!" yelled Robert as he turned around slamming the door behind him. Katherine began to sob "he hates me!" she yelled looking up at her uncle whose face suddenly fell "no Katherine...he just shows his love in a different way" he took her small hands off the couch. "Your mum and dad loved you, both of them...very dearly...daddy just doesn't know how to deal without mummy" his green eyes had misted over but he hadn't shed a tear. "But don't worry I'll always be here for you..."_

Katherine pushed her face into the pillow and began to sob. He had died just like that and Merlin only knew in what circumstances. She knew her father would never tell her yet he was the only she could ask.

She heard a small crack but hadn't bothered to look up. "Miss" said the elf with a squeaky voice. "Are you Miss. Elizabeth's daughter?"

Suddenly interested Katherine looked up and nodded without bothering to wipe her tears. "I'm Nome and master Edward said I was to care for you if ever came here and he also said I was to give you this." The tiny elf dropped a small sack he carried on the floor "he also requested you keep it from your father at all cost!" Katherine nodded and with that the elf left with another crack. Leaving her tried and confused.

They walked onto the platform already Fred and George were dying to stretch their legs. It wasn't fun to be all copped up like that "well Lee see ya!" they yelled as Lee walked away waving reminding them to write. They watched everyone walk toward their families, they looked for they're own but only found Percy whom looked distraught. "Where have you two been?" he asked pointing a finger at them "take it easy Perce!" said Fred his twin nodded "you sound like mum!"

" Charlie's been looking for you two! I honestly don't understand-"

"How we became brothers" finished George while Fred added "honestly Percy neither do we." Before Percy could say anything Charlie appeared with a smile plastered on his heavily freckled face. "There are my baby brothers!" he hugged both of the twins a thing they hated and something Charlie always found so easy. After all he was pretty tall and pretty strong...just ask Fred. He had been the only to receive a headlock from Charlie except Bill of course.

"Gerrofme!"

He released them ruffling their hair earning glares from the boys. Charlie knew later tonight they'd get some retaliation speaking of which "brother dearest where are mother and father?" asked an innocent Fred earning himself a glare from Percy.

"At home, Bill and I are supposed to apparate you three home" he put his arm around Percy and Fred shoulder's and lead them towards Bill with George trailing behind. He watched the snow fall onto the red engine even though he'd never tell Fred these scenes to him...were beautiful.

"Finally I thought you'd disappeared" said Bill hugging his three baby brothers. He had grown out his red hair which now hung around his face, Bill was shorter than Charlie and a bit thinner but definitely not weaker. Working as a curse breaker must have required muscle at least that was always George's guess. Fred smiled excited "Charlie said we were-"

"Doing side-along apparition...don't you think it's a bit dangerous?" asked Percy cleaning his glasses. Bill and Charlie sighed "Perce it's alright in fact you stick with me and Charlie think you can handle the twins?" asked Bill, the dragon tamer shrugged "maybe we won't know 'til we try...but hey at least take one of the trunks!"

Bill picked up George trunk frowning "what the hell do you carry here?"

The twins gave him a wicked smile "never mind c'mon Percy." In a loud crack they had disappeared and seconds later the twins had done the same. George could feel the pressure build around his head as Charlie held his hand tightly. He felt like he was about to scream but just as George was about to open his mouth they landed on the earth well in George case fell face first into the snow. Charlie laughed pulling him up with a hand. "Well c'mon kids get up" said Bill as he lead the way into the Weasley's yard.

The Burrow looked like a winter wonderland. The snow had been untouched until they walked all over it. George heard the familiar crunching sound underneath his feet Fred walked beside him smiling brightly as he brought his cloak closer to himself.

"Ginny get back here!" called their mother's voice as a small-red headed girl ran towards the five boys. Bill caught her before she could get to her targets. He carried her on his shoulder while Charlie taunted her form behind. "What took the lot of so long?" asked their mother as Bill entered the Burrow first "Fred and George" said Percy as his mother gave him a tight hug. "You two" she wrapped her arms around them both bringing them into a crushing hug "mum!"

"We love you too!" said George as she let them go smacking them with her cleaning cloth. "Well get your things upstairs, c'mon!" she shooed the boys out the kitchen and in the living Ginny threw herself on them.

"Hullo sister!" said Fred with a smile as he hugged her back Percy was already in a conversation with Bill about something boring no doubt, because Bill looked like he was begging to be rescued. George felt his sister's arms wrap themselves around his waist, he just hugged her back. He has to admit he missed the little girl speaking of which where in Merlin's name was Ron...

Fred seemed along his line of thought "Oh Ronnie!" he yelled smiling wickedly now running up the stairs, George stayed behind smiling as he watched Charlie walked after Fred "c'mere! Mum said-"he stopped mid sentence and decided to go with a more practical approach "Fred? George? Get back here or I'll hex you! I mean it!"

"As if that'll work" said George laughing as he carried Ginny over to the couch, she laughed he could tell the poor girl had missed them. Even if George wasn't mushy he loved his family (including Percy) and he had to admit at Hogwarts he missed them.

Katherine held the small black book in her hand and a sealed parchment and under her bed laid a flask inside a basin. She stare at the letter, she ran her finger over it, downstairs she could already hear the commotion. Katherine put the black book down and ripped the parchment open. The hand writing was neat and loop like.

_Katherine I write this hoping you'll never have to read it. If you are I apologize for my early __leave but know that I love you and that no matter what you were my child. I always have thought of you as such._

_ You must have received the letter form the Rowle house-elf Nome. He's a sweet thing you can trust him believe me ( I was his favourite member of the family) Inside the sack was this letter, a pensive and your mother's journal. The latter I believe you know what it is already but before you throw the letter onto the floor and open one of the following Katherine I wish for you to hear a couple of things. You'll witness and read lots of horrible things, things no child should ever learn about their parents...but these things are necessary for you to know. Knowing Thorfinn there are things he'll never fess up to dear, having that in mind I gave you these items. I beg you Katherine be wise. Inside that journal and the pensive there are horrible events...some I wish you never to see or experience. _

_What's he talking about..._she went on only wiping her tears.

_Here I'll tell you to lay low around your father, he has a harsh temper. Keep yourself safe Kitty. Please don't let my passing change you, In fact let it make you a stronger woman. Before I forget if your sent to Thorfinn's house he must have given you my room (if it has a small balcony that's it)_

Katherine took a glance over her shoulder, yes there it was the window with the small balcony. Currently the snow feel lightly outside.

_ Underneath my bed there's a loose floor board, hide everything there...and inside you might find a couple of things too._

_ With love,_

_ Edward Rowle. _

She smiled and held the letter tightly. The commotion downstairs got louder. Deciding to play it safe Katherine hid everything as Edward said. Under the loose floor board, as she closed the floorboard Katherine heard someone open her door. "Now what kind of position is that for a young woman?" said a woman's unfamiliar voice Katherine got her head out from under the bed. Before her stood a tall slender woman, she had long blonde hair and probably the most beautiful blue eyes Katherine had seen. She wore deep green robes and a look of disapproval.

"I can't believe you're my cousin!" she hurried over pulled Katherine up from the floor observing her while clicking her tongue. "Thorfinn's right child you look downright awful!"Katherine brought her eyebrows together "thank you"

"Thank you Selina!" she snapped dragging Katherine towards her new found vanity. Any girl would gasp at the sight of it, it large mirror and the delicate wooden frame not to mention all the hair products there were. Yet Katherine couldn't help but stare at it in digust.

"What in the name of Merlin's hair is this" Katherine asked clearly disgusted.

Selina sat her down on the stool "that I ask you child. Now shut up and let me see what I can down about this hair of yours..." the woman had her wand out and with a couple of taps Katherine had wet hanging around her face. Selina poured products into her hair while Katherine looked like she had a dungbomb stuck under her nose.

A half-hour later Katherine's hair was in elaborate curls around her face and she wore a dark princess-like dress. She snorted at her reflection she could only imagine the look on everyone's face at school if the actually saw the way she was dressed.

George would probably laugh, speaking of which she wondered what could he be doing?

He sat across the table form Charlie whom was in a conversation with his father. To his right sat Ron staring at Fred and George as if he was trying to figure out the twins wicked smiles. Their mother was too busy talking to Bill about his hair and Percy was lecturing Ginny in something that was probably boring anyway.

"I know you two did something to my soup!" whispered Ron frowning as he pushed his soup away this was quickly noticed by their mother. "Ronald Weasley-" she began before Ron turned to her "Fred and George did something to it!" he yelled pointing at the twins causing everyone's attention to turned towards them whom feigned innocent looks. "Ron you know that hurts" began Fred, George bit the inside of his cheek. Really this could never get old.

"Ron did you see anything?" asked Arthur with a frown the little red head shook his head "no-"

"Then you mustn't make accusations"

"But-but it's them!" said the little boy in fear "they hate me!"  
"No we don't!" said George seriously frowning "you're our brother!"

"Besides it's your knickers you should be worried about" went on Fred darkly. The table went silent until Ron suddenly stood up screaming. His mother ran after him as he left the kitchen. Even that didn't stop her from yelling and not to mention their father whom stood up even. The older brothers sat silent until Charlie got up and followed Mrs. Weasley in efforts of helping Ron calm down.

Though deep down they all knew that this was there typical Christmas, and with that thought George couldn't help but smile.

The living room's furniture had been cleared out, people stood in dress robes. Men spoke about business and women about their children. Katherine could only guess that there were at least thirty people. She walked down the stairs following Selina whom wore a beautiful sapphire dress that showed off her smooth back. At the bottom of the steps she saw her father along with two other men. One man had white-blond hair and held someone kind of walking cane, the one next to him looked around her father's age. Everything about him gave Katherine the chills especially the way his dark eyes looked at her surprised as she stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at them silently. "Oh Lucius it's wonderful to see you!" said Selina he took her hand "likewise dear and this young woman is?" he asked in a cold tone.

"My daughter" responded Thorfinn with a hand on Katherine's shoulder, he dug his nails into it probably as a warning. "It's a pleasure sir" said Katherine sweetly enough for her father to buy it. "Katherine this is Lucius Malfoy and Verne Montague" she smiled at both men though her heart sank _Great so Graham Montague is here...lovely I wonder who else father? _"Well I've certainly heard a lot about you from Thorfinn" began Mr. Malfoy examining her as she tilted her curiously "he's says you're quite talented."

"Best in my year sir" she said sweetly as Montague laughed "sweet little witch well you'll get along with my son"

The little colour her face contain was suddenly drained. "Yes Katherine go on" said Selina shooing her away from the adults something to which her father didn't object to. Katherine gladly walked away from them and into the crowded room. People ogled at her as she walked by, mainly because she knew most of them couldn't believe this tiny little girl was Thorfinn Rowle's daughter. The man was the head of the Department of Mysteries. Katherine ignored this while blushing as she walked over to the punch...

Unfortunately next to it stood a group of familiar Slytherins one of them even walked up to her "Well, well hullo miss. Rowle" taunted Taylor with a smile her dark eyes staring daggers into Katherine who decided for now to ignore her.

"That's her Taylor?" asked a girl, Katherine knew her name Devin Parkinson who was probably the prettiest Slytherin girl she had to admit. She poured the punch in a cup and turned only to come face to face with Montague and his captain Flint. "Hullo" whispered Katherine trying to remain calm though her voice shook. At Hogwarts she had her wand here...she had nothing. "Wood's little chaser isn't she Montague?"

He nodded "She was known as Johansson but now it's Rowle"

_Wait how the hell.._

"How do you know?" she asked furiously tighten the grip on her glass. "Oh you didn't know let me fill her in" said Montague much to Taylor's displeasure "Your father only organized this to present you to the society as his daughter."

Everything had gone blank she couldn't string two words together as she walked away from the group. She could hear the nearby chatter not known she had crashed into someone spilling her punch all over the place. "You clumsy child!" yelled a white haired woman as the man in front of her laughed "Narcissia it's quite alright!" the man had a small accent though she couldn't place it from where. "Sorry!" said Katherine looking up at the man, he was handsome and the most elegant man she had seen in the room "there now nothing a little magic couldn't get out." He pocketed his wand the woman was called over by another and quickly left with a small apology.

"Oh dear believe me it quite alright" he said again as he watched Katherine grow anxious "well and who are your parents?"  
"Thorfinn Rowle" she responded quickly hoping this would get her out of trouble, the kind man brought his ash coloured brows together "now really...well I'm Pierre Delacroix." Katherine bounced on her heels "you look just like her you know" he whispered giving her a small wink, her eyes widened "you knew my-"

He put a finger on her lips "yes" he lowered his voice so much she had to strain her ears to hear him. "Owl me if you need anything" with he turned he around and like Selina shooed her away. Katherine walked away though now with immense curiosity, why would he have her owl him? Pity? Kindness?

That night for her had been awful, she felt like a porcelain doll around the adults and around their kids she was something to be made fun of. During dinner the only comforting thing had been the Frenchmen whom she later found out was the most prominent healer in all of Britain (Selina had also mentioned something about him appearing in Witch Weekly under the most sought out Bachelor) He was a kind man though she could tell her father wasn't very fond of him. But as the night went on even his presence wasn't relief...

At the end of the night only they remained.

"Katherine bed" whispered her father as around them the house-elves tidied up the place. "But-"

Thorfinn turned facing his daughter whom flinched but despite that didn't look away. "What did I warn you about?"

Katherine took a deep breath "father but aren't we going...to spend time...like a proper family?" she chose her words carefully though only twelve years old she was by no means a dumb witch. "Like a proper family Katherine Lyra?" he asked in a mocking tone, she nodded "even if I don't agree with your views very much you are my father...and I'm your daughter."

Thorfinn watched her curiously as Selina smiled "oh she's right Thorfinn! Nome bring out a bottle of butterbeer and two firewhiskeys!" Katherine looked up at her cousin with a weak smile. Maybe Selina wasn't that bad after all, though her father didn't look at all pleased. "Bring those to the study" he walked away signalling them to follow him. Good though Katherine her eyes focused on the back of her father's head hoping that her attempt to get information out of him would work, after all he knew the reason behind Edward's sudden death...and he would have to tell her.

They walked into his study, a larger handsomely decorated room everything form the floorboards to the window drapes looked like they had more value then the whole manor put together. Katherine sat on one of the leather couches, Selina sat next to her taking a hold of her hand "oh I knew you'd warm up to us I just didn't expect it to be so soon" Katherine gave her a stiff nod as she pulled her hand away. Thorfinn sat across from them his eyes on his daughter causing her to shiver. It felt as if Thorfinn was trying to read her mind, to find out what was the meaning behind Katherine 'polite' behaviour.

There was a faint pop and a squeaky voice that came after ward "here Master and misses!" It was Nome, he carried the tray with their drinks handing each of then their drink. "Thanks" whispered Katherine as the house-elf vanished "I suppose you have second intentions with this conversation Katherine?"

She turned quickly practically slipping all her butterbeer on the floor, Selina shook her head pulling out her wand "child honestly!" The blonde was completely oblivious to the mood the conversation was taking.

"Yes father I have a question."

Thorfinn smiled as he took a sip of his drink "then ask." the girl took a deep breath hoping not breaking into tears "how did my uncle die? I mean no one's ever said a word about it-"

"He died because of his stupidity" began Thorfinn, Katherine felt like the bottle was about to break in her hand. "Edward as you know lived near muggle town he visited often" his grey eyes were on Katherine who licked her lip nervously "during one of those visits he assaulted by two muggle men as you know Katherine he never took his wand while in the muggle town."

Selina shook her head "shame really Edward was a brilliant wizard-"

"Yes but he was foolish-"

"Foolish?" yelled Katherine standing the butterbeer bottle now on the floor shattered into a thousand pieces "Edward wasn't foolish! He was kind and he was a better father than you'll ever be!"

She wished the words had never left her lips. Her father stood draining his cup he laid the glass on the table before looking down at his daughter "Edward is dead you hear me child."

"Thorfinn!" begged Selina as Katherine whimpered "I'm your father and while you under this roof I'm the one who sets the rules!" He glared at her causing her eyes to water up "understood?"

Katherine nodded hoping that her father would lay down his wand. Thorfinn glared at Katherine while Selina sat down clutching at her chest. "I said understood"

"Ye-y-yes."

She closed her eyes as her father's hands left her face, she felt the burning at the back of her throat. It was the sign that soon tears were to come "h-he was your brother" she whispered her father ignored this turning his back on the women.

After that incident Katherine was thankful for how quickly the holidays had gone by. Soon enough she was back to her daily routine at Hogwarts. Classes, nights spent in the common room and her secret meetings with George Weasley which now they held in the common room late at night while playing goblestones.

She was surprised by how quickly the second half of her school year had gone, before she knew it it was their last night in the common room just George and her like always. This time discussing their possible exam results.

"C'mon George you can't possibly fail Potions?"

"And you can't fail Herbology!" Katherine flushed while looking away "I hate plants."

He laughed causing her to look back at him, he was smiling. "You know" he began looking up from their textbook "I think I might actually miss you over the summer."

Katherine blinked as he put his hand over hers "you know what George...I think the feeling may actually be mutual."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Three years later

_ I'm glad your family won the lottery drawing! You deserved it. The estate is as empty as ever but guess what? Father's actually gone on a business trip for the next two weeks so I'll be able to do as I please! Thank you for the sweets that was actually very sweet of you . Say hi to your family for me though I hardly know any of them._

_ Missing you already,_

_Katherine_

George had the piece of parchment next to a blank one not knowing what write , it was so easy when it came to writing letters to his other friends but letter for Katherine had suddenly become so difficult...He leaned back against his chair in the last few years things had changed. George and his twin had gotten taller (certainly taller than Charlie and Bill) they're friends had also grown up. The boys grew taller and their voices deeper (along with their interest in the female species) while the girls all well got filled into the right places...well most.

George placed the quill against his chin. Katherine had gotten taller though her hair and attitude remained the same, George smiled he just found that frizzy mane funny. He heard the door behind him open itself "your still doing homework?" asked Fred as he threw himself on his bed, his twin spun around and shook his head.

"I haven't morphed into Percy you know" his twin smiled knowingly.

"Writing to a girl aren't we?"

"I'm writing to Katherine, Fred, oh and she says hi" George turned away though he felt his brother walk towards him.

"Really George you've up here for an hours trying to write to her?" asked Fred leaning against the wall next to his twin's desk "that's new."

George scoffed putting down the quill "well you tell me what to write" his twin smiled.

"Alright how about this: Dear Katherine I'm currently holding my brother on a hungry strike due to the mere fact that I am too thick to-"

Before Fred could finish George threw his ink bottle at him missing the boy by a couple of inches "yeah Fred that was absolutely endearing." As the ink bottle split open on the floor George cursed...it was his last ink bottle...and Fred's.

"Well I'm trying to tell you that mum's already got dinner done" said Fred defensively holding up his hands while giving George a devil-like smile. Food was always able to patch things up pretty quickly.

"You should've said so brother" George stood up stretching "well guess Percy's losing an ink bottle."

"Oh I'm afraid he'll lose more then that."

George smirked Fred had something planned and taking a wild guess it probably had to do with Percy's new Headboy badge. Something that boy had used to irritate them to no end...really now this gave Percy more power over them than before. The boys walked down the stairs quickly changing the subject to the tombs Bill had shown them that afternoon.

"Admit it Fred the wizard with the two heads was best!"

"Well no George I'd actually like to think that the basilisk fang was-"

As they arrived at the table Ginny turned to them as she heard her brothers talking about the tombs. She asked about what they had seen despite of the direct glares that Percy sent towards them. "Mother could you please ask Fred and George to refrain form _certain _subjects while we're at dinner?" asked Percy in a I'm-trying-to-be-civil tone causing their mother attention to turn towards them.

"Percy's right enough talk about the dead" she buttered her roll sending a glare at her husband whom seemed to be talking about the same subject with Bill.

"Oh sorry...you're right Molly dear" said Arthur with a weak smile, Bill chuckled and returned back to his soup. Fred whom sat next to him suddenly had a devilish glint in his eye, it meant that their mission was accomplished.

George held his spoon for a moment waiting to hear their brother scream...

"Dammit! Fred! George!" Bill threw his spoon causing the twins along with Ginny and Ron to laugh. Bill had spilled his soup though most of it landed on a very disgruntled Percy.

_Kathy,_

_ I am deeply moved by the fact that you miss me, though I knew you would after all I am the best person you know._

Katherine shook her head in every letter George decided to change her name and of course insert one of his little sarcastic lines...which she didn't admit always made her crack a smile.

_ But forget that. We only have a couple of days left here in Egypt, we'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron once we get back since there won't be much time left before the term starts which reminds me. Happy Birthday! Sorry I didn't get you anything though, but as soon as I find something Katherine I'll make sure to give it to you! You said your father was gone right? Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron. __How about it?_

_ Expecting an answer,_

_ George or as you like to call me "that immature arsehole"_

She set down the letter on the other side of the bed with a smile, besides Fred and George her other friends had sent her gifts. Lee had sent a new set of quills and assorted inks (_sorry but you are a bit of a nerd mind you) _Angelina had gotten her a Puddlemere Untied sweater (_you better not let Wood see that...he might actually nick it!) _and Alicia had gotten her what Katherine found the weirdest gift of all...

A small red journal (_since your always writing thought you might find it useful. Happy Birthday our secret Ravenclaw!) _So far Katherine hadn't touched it deciding to save it for the upcoming school year. It still felt strange to have so many people that care about her, but it felt nice to know that someone cared even if it wasn't her father.

She took a look at George's letter again..._You said your father was gone right? Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron. How about it?_

Katherine sighed as she threw herself back on her bed, she would love to meet him there...if it weren't for the fact that Selina had stayed over to watch her. Her cousin would be scandalized by just mentioning the Weasleys. After all the Weasleys were the biggest blood traitors in all of history...Selina usually said they were poxy sort of people and that someone with Katherine's name shouldn't be seen with them...

Though she wondered...

"Katherine dear!" called Selina's voice as she opened the door Katherine groaned.

"What?"

The blonde woman shook her head "clean this mess! It's disgusting" she walked into the room and before she could see George's letter Katherine pushed it into her heavy Potions books.

"I'm doing my homework Selina" said Katherine innocently or as George liked to call it her 'no-one's going to believe you' tone because she was about as innocent as he was.

Selina frowned "well get dressed we're having dinner."

Katherine rolled her eyes but stood up form her bed "see I told you those products would work soon enough."

Katherine sighed at her reflection. Her frizzy mane had now become a dark curtain that hung around her now 'refined' face as Selina liked to call it. It was her turn at puberty Katherine thought as she took a glanced at her breasts...she definitely couldn't compete with Angelina but she could give Alicia a run for her money.

"See I knew you'd be a beautiful young woman someday" Selina walked over to her now holding her shoulders "now if you just got some colour on those cheeks..."

Katherine snorted "really Selina I'm just having dinner...with you."

She saw Selina's reflection frown "now Lyra-"

"Katherine is my name not Lyra!" huffed the raven haired teen as she pulled herself away from Selina.

"Fine Katherine" snapped Selina "downstairs in five minutes!"

_No need for a present I already got what I needed. .. Selina left which means I can go to Diagon Alley to see you! Have you seen the weather? Perfect for flying. Can't wait to get back to Quidditch! Merlin I miss flying. _

_ Are you already in London George? Did you hear about Sirius Black? Can't believe he's escaped Azkaban...He might be mad but I'll admit the man's a genius!_

_ Just like Katherine to say something like that _thought George as he read the letter while Fred was changing behind him, outside the sun was out and there were no clouds in sight.

"What did Katherine say?" asked Fred as he put his head through his shirt.

"She was asking me if had heard about Black."

Fred laughed sarcastically "I think the whole world's heard it already" he walked over to his brother "don't tell me she's pissed worried like Angelina."

George shook his head "No. You know her, it takes a long time for panic to sink into Katherine."

_ Well again tell Fred I said hullo!_

_P.S: I just got a gift from Wood...a book on defensive plays for Chasers honestly I think he's mad!_

_ Hoping to see you tomorrow,_

_ Katherine_

_And she's only just noticed..._He pocketed the letter as Fred walked past him trying to tidy his hair in the mirror "going to see Angelina?" asked George teasingly his brother pushed him "sod off George!"

Smiling George walked over to his trunk and pulled on a gray t-shirt and pocketed his Hogwarts letter. After a few minutes the boys walked out their room chatting away about what it would like to finally see some familiar faces again. Their mother waited form them down stairs along with Ginny, Ron, and Percy whom wore a smug look...now that he wore that stupid Headboy badge.

"C'mon give me the lists" George handed his mother his list while Fred did the same, she gave them each a glance "well this will take all day" she said as they walked outside.

They split up (after a long argument with Mrs. Weasley) leaving their mother to do the shopping with Percy, and Ginny.

Finally they were alone and allowed to do as they pleased still George wanted only one thing "Fred I still want to get Katherine a birthday present" he walked at his brother's side Fred nodded.

"I know what you mean, what did she us last year?"

"Dry-start fireworks."

Fred whistled "I remember those...a month's detention-"

"Cleaning the dungeons" George putting his hands in his pocket "don't remind me."

Fred suddenly stopped "what do you reckon' we should get her?" his twin shrugged. George knew her best, still getting a girl a gift was always difficult. Girls were so damn sensitive.

Quills? _No she'd probably get insulted_...A book? _She has too many_...A date? _She'd slap the living daylights out of me._

"How about a hair pin?" asked Fred as they entered a shop. George shook his head turning to his twin in shock. They had just walked in to Madame Primpelle's Beautifying Potions, past them walked a pretty Ravenclaw girl whom gave Fred a wink "I think I might actually like this store" said the boy giving the girl a flirtatious smile.

"Gobshite" whispered George looking around trying to see if he could find the shop keeper, maybe she could think of something.

"OW! Watch it!" yelled a girl, George turned to apologize but suddenly couldn't find the words. She had long blonde hair and probably the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen her face was lightly freckled and right now she wore a smile.

"Oh you're a Weasley" she said extending out her hand "I'm Heather Bennet we take Divination together."

George took her hand reluctantly and shook it "George Weasley."

She smiled "George" she said as if tasting the name "I'll remember that" a girl called her name from the other side of the store "so then George I'll see you around?" she asked slowly releasing his hand.

"Of course."

She walked away leaving the twin dumfounded. She was most likely a Hufflepuff since he took Divination with Hufflepuffs. _She's definitely a looker... _he thought with a small smile, after all you didn't see a bum like that every day.

"George" he turned towards his brother whom called him over to a small section that contained jewelry, hairpins and other accessories. He pointed to a small silver bracelet from it hung various charms including one shape like a cat.

"Fred may I say that it's the first time that you've made yourself useful today!" His twin punched him on the arm and whispered "well?"

"Do you have the money?" asked George. Fred sighed and pulled a small bag from his pocket.

"Here, you go pay I'll wait outside."

George rolled his eyes taking the bag from Fred. As he walked up to the counter George found himself facing a tall witch with frizzy brown hair and big brown eyes. "Well young man how can I help you?"

George dropped the bracelet onto the counter, the witch smiled. "Well young man that's a fine choice I'm sure that special someone will love it!"

"It's for a friend" said George with a small frown as the witch took the money from his outstretched hand, she giggled.

"Of course, here have a nice day."

He nodded turning his back on her once again reminding himself to never set foot in that store again.

Once at a safe distance from the store the boys stopped taking another look at the barcelet. "reckon she'll like it?" asked Fred as his brother held up the bracelet before his eyes.

It was so delicate and in the sun-light it even sparkled "of course" said a confident George pocketing the gift before anyone caught them staring like two idiots at a piece of jewelry.

"Oi! Fred! George!"

The boys turned only to see a tall boy with dreadlocks hurry over to them smiling "Lee I actually missed you."

"Yeah Fred I know" he smirked pretending to wipe a tear "so where are the girls?"

The twins shrugged "we just got here mate."

"Haven't seen 'em" George bounced on his feet as he watched a group of girls behind Lee. There was Heather Bennet talking to none other than Patricia Stimpson a fifth year Gryffindor like them. The other two boys noticed his absence of attention "so you're taking a look at old Patty eh?"asked Lee nudging his friend playfully.

"Don't be a prat!" George nudged Lee back.

Heather took a glance at him and gave him a smile flipping back her long blonde hair.

"George did Bennet just smile at you?"asked Fred after throwing Patricia one of his trademark smiles. His twin nodded while Lee whistled.

"Man I hope I get that lucky...I mean look at her."

"Well Lee you have to be a Weasley to catch a girl like that"said Fred as he walked towards the girls.

Lee rolled his eyes "Oh really" he too followed suit leaving George no other option.

"I didn't think I'd see you so soon" said Heather holding her shopping bags in front of her.

"To be quite honest neither did I" responded George as she turned "this is my friend Gail Graham" a tall tan girl nodded at the boys " it's a pleasure." The way she spoke reminded him of Katherine which speaking of still hadn't shown up.

She pulled at her hair, honestly she missed her frizz. Katherine looked around, Diagon Alley was crowded and she had yet to find any of her friends. She pushed through the crowd in front Quality Quidditch Supplies. Katherine had always hated being trapped in a crowd _Probably all excited about the firebolt..._ She turned to the side watching the kids pointing at brooms, most looked like first year students. Katherine felt some grab her shoulders as her foot slipped under her "shite!"

"Sorry! I mean thank you" she looked up at her 'savior' he had dark hair and eyes to match. He wore a toothy smile causing her to blush slightly. "It's alright come let's get out of here" he took her arm and pulled out side of the crowded shop area suddenly stopping in front Florean's.

"Thank you" she said again awkwardly he tilted his head.

"You're the one that sits next to Spinnet in Artimancy?"

Katherine quickly nodded. To this day she still couldn't tell why George chose Divination instead "yes, but who are you?" she asked causing the boy to chuckle.

"Ravenclaw, name's Micheal Blackwood." She gave him a small smile shaking his hand "you've changed Rowle."

She kept her smile though she could feel her blood begin to rise "a little, if I recall correctly Ravenclaw chaser right?"

He nodded "and you're a Gryffindor chaser."

Katherine put her arms across her chest raising an eyebrow "yes I've been for the last two years Blackwood"

"Please Micheal" he put his hands in his pocket "do you want ice cream?" he asked causing her to put down her arms _men..._

"Actually _Micheal _I've been looking for my friends..." The boy took a step forward , this caused Katherine's cheeks to become redder then the Weasleys hair.

"C'mon Katherine it'll be just a minute, plus we can talk..."

"Micheal!" called a voice he turned, towards them walked the Ravenclaw Quidditch team at it's head was Roger Davies. Hogwarts playboy extraordinaire currently in his fifth year and one of Wood's rival captains.

"Ahh and who's this lovely young woman?" asked Davies with a smile. Katherine had to admit he was probably the most perfect looking wizard she had ever seen. Dark hair light eyes, a smile to die for and probably one of Hogwarts sexiest voices.

"Davies does that crap ever get you a leg over?" asked Katherine causing his friends to burst out laughing.

"She got you there Roger!"

He smiled despite the insult "that hurt."

Micheal patted Davies's back "sorry mate but guess this one isn't into you" Katherine rolled her eyes _men._

"Sorry Micheal but I've got to go" she said taking a couple steps back "I'll see you at school!"

"And go to Hogsmeade with me!"

"The day Fred and George get a prefect's badge!"

The boys laughed again as she walked away from what could have been a disastrous situation. A few feet away she stopped two red heads chatting away with a tall dark girl and a shorter tanned girl that wore her hair in a ponytail. "Oi!" she called walking over George was the first to turn around. "Katherine!" called Angelina meeting her half-way and throwing her arms around Katherine's neck.

"Angie! Alicia!" Alicia hugged Katherine as soon as Angelina stepped away.

"I'm deeply hurt where's my hug?" asked Fred pretending to tear up. Katherine smiled sheepishly giving him a brief hug as his brother walked over pulling something out of his pocket. He held up a silver bracelet with a sheepish smile "happy birthday."

Katherine took it as Fred and George watched her in suspense. It was probably the sweetest thing that they had gotten her _thank Merlin it's not a dungbomb or worse..stink pellets..like in our third year._

She threw her arms around George "c'mon don't get all emotional" he said patting her head. "I'm not emotional you prat" she whispered bringing her eyebrows together.

"Hey Katherine what happened to your hair? And is it just me or has our little girl turned all womanly on us?"

Fred always had something to say. _Prat._

She felt her face heat up as George took her by the shoulders and pulled her away for observation "actually Fred you're right" he smiled as she clenched her jaw "when did those-"

"Oh shut up George Weasley!" she yelled pulling his arms off her. Katherine's face filled itself with color as she was reminded of her earlier encounter "I already had Blackwood mention it I don't need to hear from you!"

The girls giggled she turned towards them "that's the cute Ravenclaw chaser right?" asked Alicia as Lee arrived carrying three ice cream cones. Katherine snorted "yeah so?"

Angelina took her cone from Lee "well Katherine it just means guys find you cute" she said with a smile.

Lee raised an eyebrow "Katherine-"

"Don't start Jordan!"

"Relax" said Alicia already taking a lick off her cone "'sides you know I've always wanted to snog Blackwood...he has the cutest-"

"Really Leesh" began George as Fred pretended to vomit "we don't want to know."

She shrugged "just saying..."

"Yeah well that prat can keep on dreaming" said Katherine turning to Lee "sorry I forgot to say hello."

Lee threw an arm around her shoulder "don't worry I'm used to you're uncivilized behavior."

The group walked around talking about their summers, school work, Sirius Black though it didn't last much ("quite frankly I've had enough of him for day!" huffed Alicia) and recently acquired love lives.

"Now really Lee gross!" said Alicia as he smiled "C'mon Lisa Wong's cute!"  
"Whatever you say how about you two?" asked Katherine pointing to the twins whom smiled "that's confidential dear" said Fred as she shook her head.

"Yeah right everyone know you snogged Patricia Stimpson senseless last year!"

Angelina wore a look of distaste as they went on "and then Merlin knows who else!" Katherine turned to George "and you-"

"Believe me dear I have a cleaner record then Fred."

They had shared a bond since their second year yet their secret meetings had like always remained a secret. Katherine didn't care about anyone else finding out but for the sake of her reputation (and her neck because her father would murder her if he thought she was dating a Weasley) and his it was best kept that way.

The teens went on until they stopped by a fountain, there they took a seat and said bye to Alicia and Angelina whose parents had come to take them away.

"So" said George rounding on Katherine whom was busy making ripples in the water "so" she repeated. George could see her reflection frowning "how was Egypt?" she asked before Fred could open his big gob.

"Well we tried to shut Percy in a tomb" began Fred, Lee laughed "seriously?"

George nodded "we also almost got killed by Sphinx" Katherine turned her head so fast the her hair slapped Fred's face.

"We got away though...thanks to Bill" said George quickly before as Katherine tired to string two words together.

"Honestly you two are the stupidest most reckless-"

Fred laughed "you mean brave Kat, 'sides we're alright" Katherine rolled her eyes while George added "though if you'd have been there we wouldn't have needed Bill to answer the riddle."

"George you're losing your touch" she said as Lee laughed he stood up.

"Well mates I've got to go before my mum throws a fit. She keeps think Black'll show up any minute now."

They waved Lee a good-bye now they were down to three. "So" began George again while his brother smirked.

"So" said Katherine narrowing her eyes giving her a cat like look.

"We were wondering-" added Fred.

She turned towards him giving him a how-the-hell-do-you-two-talk-in-synch look "if you like our little gift?"

Katherine blushed as she turned back to George.

She had the darkest eyelashes he had ever seen and right now he could even count them. "I liked it" she said holding up her wrist defensively.

The boys smiled "good because it was pretty difficult to get" said Fred earning a dirty look from George.

"There you two are!"

The twins shuddered while Katherine smiled. It was their older brother Percy. He was taller than Katherine but still shorter than the twins which made their bickering funnier than what it usually was. "Hello Percy" she waved he turned acknowledging her presence.

"Katherine hello" he gave her a curt nod, catching a glimpse of his badge she smiled.

"Congrats on being Headboy Percy" she said earning faux glares form the twins. "Thank you Katherine" he began "I am honestly-"

"Honored to receive such responsibility!" continued Fred standing in front of Katherine with a look of up-most respect.

"Though I know it won't be easy-" went on George knocking Fred out of the way by this time Percy's ears were a deep shade of maroon.

"You two stop it!" said Katherine trying to hold back her laughter as Percy took a deep breath "mum's done shopping."

"Guess that means I'll see you lot tomorrow" said Katherine before George could say anything. The trio gave each other their good-byes (hugs and the usual sarcasm.)

"Well Cheeky Kitty-" began George as they walked away.

"See you tomorrow!" ended Fred as they turned their backs on her. She felt her smile slowly fade. If there was something she missed early about Hogwarts was the mischievous pair.

Although they looked the same the twins were so different. For one Fred always had something funny to say, he was easy to get along with , a decent potions maker, though he was slightly more reckless than George.

George on the other hand was a good with numbers, he was sensitive, and like Fred was short-tempered though most of the time he tried to keep himself level headed. He was also a lot more reserved then Fred was.

She watched them fade into the crowd before she finally decided to get up and look for her own 'family.'

"I'm already packed!" yelled Katherine as she shut her trunk, Selina's footsteps sounded further away from her door. The truth was Katherine had lied.

She opened her trunk and threw in the books that were left "Potions, Transfiguration..." she heard a loud thud! Looking down Katherine noticed the small black book...the one her Uncle had advised her against reading...she had never opened it.

"Katherine! You're father's here!"

Katherine threw the journal into her trunk without a second thought after all she wasn't a kid anymore. What was the worse possible thing she could read from it anyway. _Besides I have a right to know..._

"Katherine!" 

It was her father whom pushed the door open, she already closed her trunk and cleaned the her room the day before, he gave her a suspicious look. "Good evening father" she said pleasantly as he gave her a curt nod "Tomorrow be ready by nine" he said looking around as if hoping to spot something out of place. "Yes father..."

_ "Katherine!" whispered a woman's voice. Everything was dark and only light footsteps could be heard. "It's alright dear" whispered the woman's voice in the darkness she held something against her chest tightly "soon you'll be with uncle Gid.."_

_ Her voice shook as the door behind her shook violently. She began to sob as she small child held on to her chest "I won't let them hurt you" she whispered. I promise. _

_ The door burst open revealing a tall hooded figure and a man with a dirty appearance. His face was covered in sweat and his eyes gave him a hungry look. _

_ Then came a blood curling scream._

She sat up her breathing shallow, she felt dizzy. Katherine looked around, she was still in her room...she was fifteen years old, she wasn't no she _couldn't _be the child from the nightmare. It was all a figment of her imagination...yes was it. Still all she could hear was her voice... _"Katherine!"_

She put her hand on her mouth hoping it'd stop her from feeling nauseous... she could smell the sweat.

Katherine stood up running to the bathroom before she ruined her father's clean floors.

"I'm up!"yelled Katherine as she ran her fingers through her hair dragging her trunk behind her. She ran down the stairs only to hear the sound of her father's angry voice. It was barely ten-thrity beside what was the rush? "Overslept" muttered Katherine as he pulled her towards the fireplace. "You're going alone."

"Why?" asked Katherine it wasn't like she wanted his company but it would be nice to have another human presence, even if it was her father.

"Because I have no time for such trivial affairs!" he snarled "I have to get to work, now go!"

She nodded as he threw the gray powder into the fireplace "Platform nine-and three quarters!" she said firmly entering the fireplace. Katherine landed face first on the stone floor and her trunk a couple of feet away from causing people to turn her way and stare.

_I'll miss you too father_ Katherine stood up dusting off her blue trousers and black now gray t-shirt. "Great" she muttered walking towards her trunk and this time falling over it.

Again she was being stared at and this time laughed. She hated attention, in fact she only played Quidditch because of the rush she felt while flying.

"I didn't know you were this clumsy."

Katherine felt her cheeks heat up, it was Micheal Blackwood he held his hand out, she took it. "Yeah" she muttered with a small smile as he lifted her trunk.

"C'mon I'll take to where ever you're going to sit" he said with a smile. Katherine nodded, she hated this kind of attention especially when she noticed a couple of girls pointing at her.

"Look B- I mean er Micheal you really don't have to" she said frowning. Funny it was the first time that someone besides Fred or George offered to carry her trunk.

"Please besides not only Gryffindors can be chivalrous" Micheal let her walk in first onto the train. There were barely people out in the hall allowing her to walk around with ease. She hoped to find her friends before Blackwood decided to try and strike up a conversation. "You know-"

"There you are we were so worried!" She saw the twins from behind her, Blackwood shot them a dirty look as if they had done something wrong.

"Katherine will you-"

Before Blackwood could finish she turned to George avoiding any further contact with the Ravenclaw "take my trunk! It's not fair to have Blackwood do your job!" her voice was little higher than usual causing the twins to smile wickedly.

"Yes milady!"

George stood in front of Blackwood who was a head shorter than him, the red head smiled as he pulled the trunk away from the Ravenclaw boy.

"Thank you Blackwood for bringing her home safely" said Fred throwing an arm around Katherine who kept changing shades of red.

"You moronic..." she muttered a line of curses that only caused Fred to smile as Blackwood turned around awkwardly.

"See you in class then?"

She nodded hoping he'd leave already as soon as Micheal was out of hearing range the twins erupted into laughter. "You should've seen your face!" began George taking the lead.

"Sod off!"

"Poor Blackwood! I think he fancies you!"

"I'm warning you-"

"Guess he doesn't know that Kitty's afraid of the male species"

"You two are the -_"_

_ "T_he most immature!" continued George with an uncanny imitation of Katherine's voice.

"Prats I have ever had the displeasure to meet!" finished Fred as she angrily slid the compartment door open only to be met by the surprised faces of Angelina, Alicia and Lee.

"Sorry mum kept us" lied Fred with a smirk.

"Idiot" muttered Katherine taking a seat next to Angelina so George could enter with her trunk "plus we found our long lost-"

"Weasely!"

George laughed he knew she was on the edge the moment she started using their last name. Poor thing was embarrassed so easily...well by men other than her friends that was.

"Oh stop teasing her" said Angelina with a smile, even if she didn't admit she found it funny. Lee snickered as Fred sat next to him leaving the only empty seat next to Katherine. "George you'd better not be doing anything to my luggage!" hissed Katherine as she heard strange noises come from above them.

"Now Kathy why would I do anything to you?" asked the red head finally shoving the luggage into the rack as the train began to move. He looked down at her with his usual lopsided grin "whatever" muttered the girl as he took a seat.

Their train was pleasant enough after a couple of hours they change into their uniforms taking turns as usual. _It's raining already_ Katherine eyes were on the window as she waited for her friends to change "it just keeps getting shorter" complained Angelina as Katherine turned towards her.

"Don't worry I can help you fix it before we go to bed tonight."

Alicia finished with a smile opening the compartment door pointing to Lee and the twins "your turn!"

A couple of hour later came the typical tradition of exchanging sweets "Lee I am not eating that jelly bean!" yelled Alicia with disgusted look on her face. It was a murky yellowish-color and Lee was currently betting five sickles that it was bogie flavored.

"It doesn't look that bad" said Katherine turning to Angelina whom shook her head.

"You take it!"

Katherine pushed Lee's hand away "sorry mate I'm not risking it."

The twins had been arguing silently probably to see which one would try it. "Well Fred" said George smiling as his twin sighed "you owe me!"

Katherine felt the train slowing down she brought her brows together, though her friends seemed to have not noticed. Instead they stared as Fred took a deep breath, anyone watching them would think he was going for a dive or something of the sort.

Just as Lee passed the jelly bean to Fred the train came to a sudden halt. In the distance Katherine heard the luggage falling from the overhead racks. Alicia screamed as their luggage toppled over, Angelina was pulled away by Lee. Katherine pulled herself into the corner while the twins stood up to stop the heavy trunks from falling on them. Fred had his wand out looking around at his friends "is everyone alright?"  
"If you mean we survived the attack of the luggage sure we're fine" responded Lee as the twins levitated the trunks back into their positions.

The lights flickered and burnt out leaving them in darkness. "Why did we stop?" whispered Lee in sudden realization, Katherine stood walking over George's feet towards the window.

"It's freezing!" came Alicia voice as Katherine watched the windows ice up and outside the fog build up. She had read something about these kind of things...in one of her father's books no doubt. "Katherine can you see anything?" asked Fred as she watched a black blur get on the train...

_Please be kidding Merlin please let this be a cruel joke _Katherine could see her own breath " dementors!" she whispered turning quickly she felt a pair of fingers brush over her wrist.

"Kat! Katherine you're not serious?"

She stood before the compartment door holding the door with one hand and trying to find her wand with the other. She could hear her friends bickering probably trying to find their wands too. Outside she heard the curious whispers, many of the students had no clue what was going on. She could see the mist building up around them. The compartment door slid open the girls screamed as Katherine looked up finding herself face to face a decayed face leaning down towards her.

_"Katherine!" called a woman's voice. Sh could her her accelerated heartbeat. _

_ "To think that he would keep you safe pathetic Elizabeth" he whispered. _

_ "Kill me but please...please spare her" she whispered "please have a heart-" The male voice was familiar..._

Katherine felt the air around her freeze all that existed were the voices the figures. Was is it a night mare? No it was something more...it was so really...

_ Katherin heard her scream . The man laughed "Stop please!" she called . She heard footsteps. _

The dementor leaned towards her as he stood up in horror though he could still hear his mother's screaming when she found out her brothers had been murdered. His lungs felt as if ice had suddenly filled them.

"Katherine!" he manged to whisper. The lights flickered back on causing the dementor to fall back and Katherine to fall on her knees silently, Angelina was in tears, Fred too shocked to speak Alicia held Angelina and Lee had his eyes closed and his head against the seat. George knelt by Katherine and shook her "hey Katherine it's gone."

Outside they could hear Draco Malfoy's screaming which on another occasion who have been hilarious but for now George could care less. "Mum?" he turned Katherine towards him, she looked like a ghost and her eyes had given her a blank look.

"Katherine?"

"Fred she's acting weird" began George as he shook her "Katherine! Say something!" he could feel as if something was squeezing his chest. She kept repeating the same word over and over.

"Give her some water" said Fred conjuring a goblet as pouring water from his wand into it. George took it but before he could turn he heard make a sound between a sob and as if she was choking.

"Kat!" he dropped the goblet and turned to his friend who held her chest with her eyes closed. "Hold her!" yelled Alicia, she like the others probably didn't know what was going on but it was a suggestion nonetheless.

George pulled her into a hug "what now?" asked Fred as Alicia messaged her temples as if trying to remember something "umm...just try and calm her down...someone need to get help and damn...chocolate! Quirell said it once!"

"Here!" Lee pulled out a chocolate frog while Angelina stood up practically flying out of the compartment. The train had slowly begun to move, George could feel her hands holding on to his chest "Kitty it's gone" he whispered while Fred rubbed her back "it's gone."

"Fred give her the chocolate" said Alicia who was now on the floor with the lot of them. George pulled her from his chest with difficulty her eyes puffed up and her face was tear stained. She was following Alicia's instructions and took the chocolate from Fred.

"It's ok see" whispered George as she nodded slowly. The compartment was opened up by Angelina who stood with a shabby-looking wizard, he had graying hair and torn robes. "Is everything alright?"

They turned to Alicia who probably the explanation to whatever just happened "our friend just had a fit or something but she's alright now" the man looked down at Katherine who was still a bit shaky. "Well give her some chocolate and you lot take some too" said the man "we should be arriving soon, I suggest that Madam Promfrey gets a look at her. If you need anything else I'll be up in the front with the conductor."

They all nodded as he walked they all turned to Angelina asking themselves the same question. "I didn't get his name" shrugged the chaser as he sat down to Lee.

"You okay?"

"Yes" George watched her, she was lying. Her face was as white as a piece of paper, her eyes bloodshot and her shoulders were still shaking.

"Liar" said Fred's voice as she tried to unwrap the frog.

"Here" George took it from her as she made a rude gesture at Fred.

"Well with that we you know you'll live."

"Very funny Lee" whispered Katherine as she took the frog from George he watched her green eyes water up once more...it reminded him of his second year. The way she sobbed in his arms after her Uncle's death.

"Well you're alright and that what matters...you heard him each of us should have some chocolate" Angelina was always the responsible one. For the remainder of the trip Fred in efforts of lifting their spirits began to talk about Quidditch, George on the other hand had Katherine trying to sleep on his lap as Angelina gave him a sympathetic look.

The train came to a halt for which George was thankful, he couldn't stand to hear one of Lee jokes. Quite frankly they were pathetic, hundreds of stagecoaches waited for them as usual. Hagrid's voice called for the first years as always Fred and George smiled at the tiny faces that made their way towards Hagrid "blimey it's been a while hasn't it?"

George nodded "it has been, still good times." They stood behind a group of Slytherins who were talking admittedly amongst themselves, until a girl spun around "oh look it's the Gryffindorks!" she had a pug-like face. George recognized her, her name was Pansy Parkinson: Devin Parkinson's little sister.

"You know that is getting kinda old" responded Alicia pretending to yawn, though next to the girl stood Cashlin Taylor the most stuck-up girl George had ever met.

"To you it does Spinnet" Taylor smiled as her eyes laid on Katherine who held on to George's robes. "Well, well looks like someone was afraid of the dementors" sneered Taylor.

Katherine snorted "sod off Taylor."

"How could we be afraid of dementors" began Fred taking a step forward "when we're talking to one" George smiled like always Fred had something to say.

"Haven't you noticed Taylor every time you walk into the room everyone feels miserable-"

"Of course they do George I mean she makes playing with dragon dung seem pleasant."

"Very funny Weasel" from behind Taylor appeared part of their rival team: Montague,Warrington, and Pucey.

"Like Alicia said it's getting old" snapped Angelina standing next to Fred.

"Finally got some money over the summer didn't you" began Montague turning to Pucey "I guess begging days are over huh?" George began to walk towards them though like his twin was held back.

"Stop he just wants to get a rise out of you!" said Katherine glaring at the two boys.

"I'm actually kind of scared you know" sneered Warrington as he watched the twins ears turn red "if the Weasels bite me I might get-"

Before Katherine could do anything George had him by the collar. Warrington was just as tall and he was definitely wider than the twins "George let him go!" yelled Alicia as Katherine pulled out her wand.

"Let go of me Angelina!" he heard his brother yell as he was held back. Students arriving stared at the fight.

"Just put him down" said Katherine the Slytherins watched. The boys looked ready for a brawl while the girls were ready to pull out their wands.

"You know Weasley you're girlfriend's right" whispered Warrington so only he could hear it "who knows keep a grip on me and my wand might just _slip" _his beady brown eyes were on a couple of second years nearby.

George clenched his jaw and released Warrington's collar from behind them he could hear Percy's voice "Let me through! Headboy! What is the hold up?" Before he could have any other reaction Katherine pulled him by his robe into the first carriage they could find. Alicia closed the door behind them or more likely slammed it.

"I swear one more crack-"

"And you're not doing anything!" yelled Katherine pointing her index finger at him "that's what Quidditch is for!"

Alicia watched as George opened his mouth to argue back "you're not one to talk-"

"I'm trying to be sensible George!" she snapped "Get back at them on the Quidditch field!"

He laughed "and for now what? Let him insult my family?"

Katherine closed her eyes impatiently "are you daft?" she began opening her eyes as a smile crawled over her lips as her friends stared at her as if she was mad. "And here I was think that I was talking to one of the most famous troublemakers in the history of our school." George smiled Katherine was right he'd have his turn soon enough.

Their carriage soon enough pulled up to the school and the students poured into the great hall waiting for the first years to arrive. Katherine put her head down on the table as her friends sat down around her. "I'm fine just nauseous" she whispered to Angelina who gave the message to the others. Fred and George were currently discussing their 'revenge' while Alicia chatted away with Lee.

George watched as Harry entered the room. He wondered what had happened to him this time?

Professor Dumbledore walked in as usual, though he was probably the oldest wizard George had met (besides his Aunt Muriel.) Dumbledore had always had his respect and admiration, after all he was one of the greatest wizards in modern history.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! -"

Fred elbowed him with a sly smile pointing over at Filch who currently had his beady eyes on the twins. "He's probably making sure we listen to the rules."

"I honestly don't know why Filch even bothers" whispered George back with a smile "he knows we don't give a damn."

Katherine lifted her head turning towards the Headmaster.

"Shut you gobs will you I'm trying to listen!" she snapped. It was like her to always keep herself updated with the most recent information. As usual the speech mentioned the typical. The rules, the new appointed staff . The shabby wizard from the train was their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Hagrid had replaced Ketteburn something George was thankful for. Kettleburn had given him the most disgusting detentions he had ever had at Hogwarts.

Everyone watched as the plates were filled with food before them. Fred grabbed anything in his reach while George took some food of his plate, "aren't you hungry?" George asked as Katherine put her head back on the table.

"Not really, you can eat my share of the feast." He decided that it was best to shrug it away, after all she was just sleepy.  
"I saw that!" yelled George as Fred took a chicken thigh from his plate.

"Sorry mate couldn't resist."

The walked up the spiral stairs into their dormitories were Kenneth Toweler a tall black haired came up to them pointing to his chest. "Really Kenny I'm not in the mood to see your nipple" said Fred unbuttoning his shirt, Kenneth frowned.

"I'm not showing you my nipple you dolt!"

George smiled as he noticed the prefect's badge "well then the badge isn't impressive either."

"I'd stick with the nipple if I were you" said Fred nodding while George sniggered.

"Stop it! This year you two will respect me or I make sure you-" Kenneth stopped once both of the twins turned smiling at him

"Come again Kenneth?" asked Fred.

He turned away from them muttering to himself angrily, Lee who slept besides Kenneth snickered silently.

Evan McLaggen smiled "well Kenneth there's always tomorrow."

The Prefect pulled the curtains as the other boys laughed each of them changing into their pyjamas.

George stared at the ceiling not bothering with pulling up the covers he admitted even with the sweater it felt a little chilly but he couldn't sleep...not tonight anyway.

"_Kitty it's gone" he whispered while Fred rubbed her back "it's gone." _

In the back of his head he could still hear her sobbing, George ran his fingers through his hair; if there was something he hated was seeing the people he cared about cry. Though for some reason he hated Katherine's sobs more than any other.

Maybe because her crying was quite rare or probably because of the way her emerald eyes puffed up when looked up at him. He could feel his heart sink at the very thought; what did she see? It was obvious it had to with her mother.

"George?' came Fred's voice he didn't respond, he couldn't it would mean telling Fred what was worrying him...

His eyes soon became heavy he closed them and drifted off into sleep...

A/N: Dictionary for words you might have not understood. (I used a British-American Dictionary for this! Brits tell me if I've used the words correctly!)

Poxy: third-rate

doodle: simple task

leg-over: sexual intercourse.

Gob: mouth


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Lost in thoughts

"Hey sleepy!"

Katherine groaned as she sat up he hair resembling a bird's nest and her eyes gave off the look of a sleepless night. Angelina had begun to slip-on her tie as she sat at the foot of Katherine's bed "sorry I'm up see!" she said with a weak smile.

"Yeah" began Angelina warily "you're next in the shower,Alicia is in there now" Katherine nodded jumping out of her bed and walking over to her trunk. Their other roommates had walked out the room muttering something about 'sleep-walking.'

"You know it's rude to whisper!" yelled Katherine as the closed the door.

"Ignore it Kat." She looked through her clothes once again coming face to face with the small journal. She ignore it pulling out her robes that were just under it. As soon as Alicia left the shower Katherine jumped in turning on the cold water hoping that would wake her up.

"Shite!" she said hugging herself, Katherine threw her head back biting her bottom lip.

It was the first and last time Katherine would ever hear her mother's voice. To think it'd be hearing the way she was murdered. She felt the water slide down her face, she'd be starting O.W.L year soon which meant she couldn't deal with distractions. Still her mother's voice...it was something she had always yearned for...the one thing Edward was never able to give her.

Katherine stood in front of the mirror using her wand to dry her hair as Angelina prepared her bag. They spoke amongst themselves as Katherine kept quiet, she proceeded to brush her hair back into her usual ponytail. "You should really try something different" said Alicia using her wand to undo Katherine's hair. "I-"

"No 'I's' just give it a try" Alicia grabbed one of Angelina's hair bands and placed it in Katherine's hair. "See we throw some to the side and see you look nice!" She saw Alicia's smiling face over her shoulder , to tell the truth it didn't look all that bad...

"Fine...but let's go I'm starving" she shouldered her bag walked out the dormitory with the two girls. They entered the great only to find the Slytherin table laugh at some story Malfoy was telling. "And what the hell are they talking about this time?' asked Alicia as she sat between Fred and George.

"Harry fainted on the train last night" began George glaring over at Slytherin table, Katherine swallowed "apparently they think it's a joke."

"Joke's on them" said Angelina sitting between Fred and Lee "first match of the season-"

Fred nodded "it's what I told Harry, besides that stupid little snot ball doesn't know what he's talking about."

Katherine nodded taking the marmalade from George. "He's just a toerag" said Katherine who sat across from them. She laid the marmalade down on the table as they spoke...so she hadn't been the only one...of course poor kid had it tough after all.  
"Fifth years schedules" Katherine looked up it was their captain Oliver Wood. His hair was a messy as usual, his shoulders broad which had some of the Gryffindors girls swooning of course none of them knew him as their captain because if they did well it'd probably be a different tune.

The burly seventh year smiled at his team mates "practice starts soon!" They complained though Katherine could hear nothing all she could hear were her mother pleas. He probably went on about instructions or something of the sort.

"You heard me Katherine?"

She looked up at her captain nodding "yeah Oliver got it crystal clear." Katherine raised an eyebrow as Oliver turned around leaving the table. Boy either he was excited or Oliver had serious problems; he practically skipped down the hall.

" Double Potions!" groaned Lee as the others looked at their schedules, Katherine could care less. It was one of her best subjects and would be her favorite if it wasn't for obvious reasons. Snape was probably the worst Professor in all the school, besides being strict he gave ridiculously long assignments and hated Gryffindors.

"Yeah well stop complaining and let's get there before he does" said Angelina shouldering her bag the rest followed suit. Katherine kept behind them her mother's voice wouldn't leave her...her murderer...Edward never wanted to tell her that small piece of information.

Their footsteps echoed of the dungeon walls arriving at the door already stood the Slytherin fifths years. "You've been quiet" said George as leaned against a wall she shrugged.

"Just sleepy."

They heard the Slytherin erupt in laughter the Gryffindors turned confused "hey Rowle I want to ask you something" began Warrington standing in front of the group.

She sighed "what is it?"

"See we were wondering if those are actually yours-" She felt her face heat up she opened her mouth to retort though George beat her to it "keep those things to yourself Warrington!"

Montague smiled at George who was joined by Fred "take it easy, even if the half-blood's attractive we wouldn't dream of touching filth." Katherine knew the drill she and Alicia would hold back George while Angelina and Lee would hold down Fred but for a weird reason neither had over-reacted as expected.

"Well Warrington that means Montague won't be kissing you tonight" said Fred with a sympathetic look, George nodded putting a finger on his chin in thought.

"Unless you of course decide to take a nice _hot_ shower..." The Gryffindors laughed at the Slytherin boys faces as they registered the information.

"Very funny _Weasels_" said Taylor with her hands on her hips, like always out to defend her lackeys.

"Cut the crap Taylor!" yelled Patricia Stimpson as she pointed to Kenneth "he's prefect now!" The Slytherin girl smiled pointing at her own chest "so am I, and Warrington is too now where's the other Gryffindor prefect?"

Patricia flushed putting her arms across her chest covering her badge, Alicia though decided to speak "it doesn't matter!"

Angelina nodded "it's too early to have to listen to you speak" Taylor shook her finger with a malicious look in her eye.

"I think that counts as-"

"Look _Cashlin"_began Katherine knowing that the use of her first name irritated Taylor with that name who wouldn't? " it's too early to have to hex you" she yawned leaning against a wall.

"Well _Kitty-Kat_ I just asked a question and as always Gryffindors are _so_ aggressive" the blonde girl glanced at twins then back at Katherine.

"What do you want know?" asked an exasperated Katherine as she noticed Montague pull out his wand.

"Miss Taylor is there anything I should know about?"

Katherine turned, Snape stood behind Patricia who look like she was about to have a panic attack. This was her worst class and Snape didn't make it anymore pleasant. His coal-like eyes landed on Katherine who managed an innocent look. "No Professor of course not" Taylor said with a sweet smile "I was just have a conversation with Rowle about the new Gryffindor Prefects"

Katherine rolled her eyes walking past her and into the dungeon room. It was like Taylor to try and get a rise out of the Gryffindor girls. She slumped down into her seat as Snape walked into the room he waited for the students to be seated before he flicked his wand at the board "this year you'll be sitting your O." Katherine heard a sigh of relief from Fred whom sat to her left "this means I'll be saying my good-byes to some" his eyes landed immediately on the Weasley twins who smiled in relief "As I do not accept anything lower than an 'O' in my N.E.W.T level class." Katherine smirked if that was what he wanted well she was willing to give it to him "instructions are on the board."

_Amortentnia_

George watched Katherine raise her hand "is there a problem Miss. Rowle?"

"Isn't this a bit difficult to start off with?"

Snape smiled as the Slytherins chuckled "for anyone who can't read it is, but for a know-it-all such as yourself it should prove simple enough." As soon as Snape turned Katherine made a rude hand gesture. "Well what are you all waiting for?"

Everyone scattered running to the cabinets looking for their ingredients. "You're still quiet" said George as he set down the ingredients on their table as Fred walked away towards his traditional partner, Angelina Johnson. Katherine looked up at the red-head "George not now..."

"You didn't eat anything at dinner last night."

"So?" He shook his head chopping the ginger roots, there was an awkward silence until she spoke once more "I'm just tired nothing's wrong..." He nodded the rest of the class went in peace though she began to feel the guilty slowly sink in.

" I'm just a tad bit upset about last night-" he turned towards her though she could barely see him through the thick smoke.

"A 'tad bit' upset Katherine? Sure that's why you're still sulking " he said sarcastically.

Katherine frowned as she elbowed him causing him to almost cut himself with the knife "sorry! Besides I haven't been sulking George Weasley!" she took the knife form him hands as he gave her a bewildered look.

"You have- and what the hell are you doing?"  
"Switching with you because in case you haven't noticed George you've mutilated your ginger roots!" She heard Lee snicker from behind them if there was a class were Katherine was obsessive about it was Potions. George would never comprehend what was the great passion about mixing and measuring. He just shuddered at the thought.

At the end everyone emptied out their cauldron and corked their completed potions. "Well this is an 'O' if I've ever seen one!" said George smiling as Katherine packed her bag.

"Put it on his desk and let's get out of here!"

Behind them Fred and Angelina spoke to each other in low voices as they cleaned their area. Katherine smiled weakly they definitely fancied each other even if they spent most of the time denying it. George walked off towards Snape's desk she watched him now feeling guilty...he had always been there..maybe he did deserve an explanation well a better one that was.

Katherine was out the door when she heard a voice call "Rowle!" It was the gang of fifth year Slytherin boys she reached into her robes searching for her wand "hey take it easy we were just wondering something?" said Pucey holding up his hands in defense while Warrington snickered.

"What now?"

"See Warrington and I were talking during potions" began Montague walking towards her as she glared up at him "and he asked me if I dared to tell you about a daydream I had during class-"

"What was it? You snogging a flobberworm?"

The boys laughed as the Slytherin chaser dismissed the matter with a wave of his hands "actually no-" he trailed off staring at her as she swallowed.

"You took some of the potion didn't you?"

He laughed putting his arm across his chest "no I was actually thinking-" Katherine turned away as her face began to heat up.

"Look bug off-"

She suddenly heard a small explosion and turned around only to see Terrence Higgs run out of Snape's classroom along with the twins, Lee, Angelina , and Alicia. Fred and George stood there laughing, while Higgs glared at them. "It was you two! I can't-"

"Come of it Higgs" yelled Fred now wearing a serious look with George put his arms across his chest "what makes you think-"

"You think I'm barmy!" yelled Higgs furiously "you're lucky you aren't in detention!"

The Slytherin boy earned stares from both sides until everyone noticed the Slytherin chaser walking towards Katherine "perhaps we'll finish this conversation later." He walked away leaving his friends to bicker with the Gryffindors. She watched him walk away _It's only been one class and I already feel like my heads going to blow..._

They walked of towards the greenhouses, something they were all dreading since they'd have to walk past the dementors. Katherine stopped at the entrance hall as she watched her friends walk outside, how they did it she couldn't guess "Kat c'mon!" called Angelina nodding she decided to follow suit, after all what was the worst thing that could happen.

"Wait where's Angelina?" asked Alicia as she grabbed onto to George's arm. They all stopped and watched Angelina walk back into the castle and practically drag out one of her roommates by the wrist. George could see her protesting already shaking her head until she ran towards them.

"Hey slow down!" said George as she came to a stop in front of them Angelina close behind. "Katherine you can't run out like that" Angelina glanced at George before turning to Alicia "Leesh, Lee and Fred?"

Alicia snorted "went after some Hufflepuff girls" Angelina pursed her lips as they walked away towards the greenhouses "what's wrong with her?"

George shrugged as Alicia walked up ahead with Angelina "I don't know" muttered Katherine looking up at the red head.

"I think she fancies Fred"

She snorted and he shrugged. There was silence until the pair caught up with the others at the greenhouse. Sure they've had a 'thing' going on but Katherine didn't think it was wise to take sides. Now how could Angelina fancy Fred when it was common knowledge the never took _anything _seriously.

"George!" called a girlish voice causing Katherine to shudder.

The voice reminded her of her cousin when she was trying to get Thorfinn to buy her something. It was a Hufflepuff girl who suddenly stopped her conversation with Cedric Diggory and hurried over to him "er...hullo Heather." The blonde smiled taking him by the arm, until she noticed Katherine whom simply stood there shocked.

"Oh...um you don't mind me borrowing him do you?"

"Of course not Bennett_" _said the raven-haired girl as she dragged him into the greenhouse.

Katherine sighed and turned only to hear her name "your Katherine right?" She was now facing Cedric Diggory nodding "yes...morning Diggory"

"Cedric..." he trailed off as the other Gryffindors stood behind Katherine. Alicia and Angelina smiled while Lee and Fred gave him awkward looks. "Hullo Weasley, Jordan" he said pleasantly to the boys whom scowled "Johnson, Spinnet"

"Hi...fancy seeing you here?" said Alicia trying to be smooth causing Katherine to roll her eyes. "I take Herbology with you lot" said the Hufflepuff unfazed though causing his fellow Hufflepuffs to erupt in laughter.

"What are you lot still doing out here?" Professor Sprout stood only feet from them with her hands on her hips, immediately everyone scurried in taking their places at the long tables as she proceeded to lecture them about their O. which quite frankly were enough to dread without every Professor lecturing about it.

"Well partner up!" Professor Sprout walked around making sure everyone had a partner. Katherine scanned the room: Heather Bennett was with George both of them laughing at Merlin-knows what, Lee was with Alicia, Fred with Cedric (this gave him a look of distaste) and Katherine was left with Angelina who kept shooting glances at Fred.

"Angie what is wrong with you?"

"Mm?"

Katherine rolled her eyes as she squeezed the pods into a bucket "C'mon you can tell me" she watched her roommate turn to her .

"It's nothing just..well" Angelina dropped her voice so low that only Katherine could hear her "I think-"

"Miss. Rowle please be careful!"

Katherine watched the pod blow fly across the table onto to Patricia who screamed. "Sorry! Professor sorry won't happen again I swear!"

Their fellow Gryffindors glared at Katherine while George snickered along with Fred. "I didn't think Quidditch players were so clumsy" muttered Heather. George caught Katherine's eyes causing her to smile.

"Finally lunch!"

"Honestly is that all you boys ever think about?"

Katherine dropped onto the chair next to Fred as he immediately took whatever was within reach.

"I still can't believe they way you two eat" said Alicia shaking her head as she poured pumpkin juice into her goblet.

"Ahh but this all part of healthy diet Alicia" added George who sat across form them grinning. "How did things go with Heather?" asked Lee with a smirk the girls rolled their eyes.

"For the love of Merlin can you talk about that later" Katherine pointed her fork at Lee clearly disgusted "I'm trying to get through a meal here."

"Relax Kat besides look who's come to see you" George smiled taking a sip of his juice as she turned her back on him. It was Micheal Blackwood who wore a pleased expression "hullo"

The raven haired girl nodded "hey..er do you want anything?" she felt Angelina step on her foot causing her to flinch though this went unnoticed by the Ravenclaw.

"Yes in fact I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me after class...just around the lake or something before curfew of course" he added pointing to the gleaming badge on his chest.

"Ahh Prefect...congrats..." she trailed off again having Angelina step on her foot "in fact I'd loved to" the Gryffindor smiled stepping back on Angelina's foot as the boy smiled.

"Well then I'll meet you at six?"

Katherine nodded hoping he'd just leave, he turned away with has in pockets "at six Rowle don't forget!"

Once he was at an earshot Katherine turned to Angelina "OW" the girl rolled her eyes "c'mon you couldn't miss a date with that." Alicia nodded in agreement causing Katherine to drain her goblet. "What's so special about Blackwood?" asked Fred raising an eyebrow with Lee and George nodding in agreement.

"Well" began Angelina putting a finger on her chin "he's handsome-"

"Smart" added Alicia dreamily

"-a gentleman"

"-a good Quidditch player"

"-a nice bum"

"-cute lips"

"I think we get it!" interrupted Lee while the twins proceed to pretend to vomit on the floor behind them.

"So Katherine do you agree with these allegations?" inquired Fred curiously as she swallowed a spoonful of potatoes.

"Actually I think he's a bit arrogant-"

"Finally a girl who sees the light-" began George only to interrupted by what he thought was his ally.

"-but that doesn't mean any of you three are better candidates than he is."

"Why not?"

Katherine shrugged as Angelina smiled "don't worry Fred there still may be hope" the red head smiled back at her while their friends smiled slyly at one another. Really Katherine still couldn't believe that Fred was so thick not to notice how Angelina fancied him, she stood up.

"Well I'm off to Artimancy."

Alicia shooed her "I'll catch up!"

The rest of them took Divination which in Katherine's opinion was the most useless class Hogwarts had to offer, she pushed her bag further up her shoulder. The day was flying by yet now that she was alone her thoughts would travel back to her mother. In fact now that she thought about it Katherine had never seen a picture of her...

Professor Vector was a tall thin woman who in Katherine's opinion resembled a large vulture, she wore tiny glasses and her usually black robes, her dark eyes scanned the room as if looking for anyone who had gotten there late.

"Well as you know you'll be facing your O.-" Katherine felt her attention fade slowly as pulled out her notebook and ink. It always happened, Vector was probably as boring as Binns or at least trying to be. The only thing that maintained her in this class was the fact that she loved numbers and that she hated Divination.

"Well turn to page five hundred eighty-six and do as instructed" Professor Vector took a seat on her desk as her students began to scribble away.

"So if three is the root of nine-" Katherine muttered as she scribbled her answer on a piece of parchment. "Psst" she turned only to see Alicia slip into her seat unnoticed by Professor Vector who was currently correcting papers.

Katherine slid her book towards Alicia so she could see the page number, he fellow chaser smiled slyly and pointed to Katherine right she turned and saw a small parchment shaped like a dove land on her work. It opened itself up revealing a message.

_You look pretty with your nose scrunched up like that_

_Micheal Blackwood_

Her emerald eyes scanned the room finding Blackwood on the other side of the room he smiled at her. Alicia took her hand and shook it excited "look at that! That's so cute!" Katherine nodded _Great I'm blushing.._

She felt an unfamiliar pang at the pit of her stomach it was the first time someone had called her 'pretty' or anything of the sort. Sure Katherine knew she wasn't the ugliest girl in school (I mean there was Millicent Bulstrode) but she sure as hell wasn't anything close to gorgeous. I mean for that there was Angelina or Alicia or Katie (she was a pretty fourth year and Gryffindor's reserve chaser) heck even good ol' Patty...

Katherine smiled back as she quickly turned to her work when another paper landed beside the last one. Alicia let out a squeak causing Vector to glance up at them and Katherine to step on her foot. Her friend shoved her shoulder in retaliation pointing at the paper. This time it was a drawing of two people walking under the moonlight under it was scribbled : _can't wait..._

"I can't see anything" hissed George wiping the sweat form his forehead as he gazed into the crystal ball, he was supposed to see into Fred's future but all he saw was fog. "Well boys?" Trelawney stood over them looking like and over grown bat.

"Er...Fred's going to have a foggy future?" said George unsurely as his brother snickered she shook her head holding up the crystal ball to take a look for herself.

"I see-"

"Detention?" asked Fred in between laughter as she glared at them "no in fact I see pain...tears" she gave Fred a sympathetic look as he fought to keep his face straight. George practically stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep himself from roaring out in laughter.

"In fact I see-"

A suddenly thud came from behind them, apparently a Hufflepuff girl dropped her crystal ball "Oh!" Trelawney put their down as the girl bent under table to pick up the pieces. "You silly girl here" with a flick of her wand the crystal ball was once again on top of the table.

"Sorry."

Fred and George snickered as she walked away from them inspecting the others.

"You know I think she's barmy" whispered a voice, George took a glance it was Heather who currently was smiling at him as she put her hand on his arm.

"I reckon so too."

"Well George I know what I see in your future" whispered Fred with a sly smile, his brother gave him a glare as Heather turned away giggling "I see a nice big snogging-"

"Oh sod off!"

"Sorry I didn't catch that" Fred smirked while George rolled his eyes, he couldn't help but take a glance at Heather. She was pretty very pretty maybe Fred was right something could happen...

The day had gone fairly well, for their first day of course. Dinner was uneventful except for the fact that Katherine wasn't there with her best mates. Instead she was out on the grounds with one of Hogwarts most popular boys, she sat a couple of feet from him as they stared at the lake water.

"How was school today?" he asked she turned towards him shrugging _c'mon it's like talking to Fred and George...take it easy will you. _

"Fine" she brought her knees up to her chin he nodded.

"Uneventful but it's the first day...I just can't wait 'til Quidditch season!"

She nodded finally they had something in common, Quidditch. "Yeah I'm dying to pound the Slytherins!"

He chuckled lightly inching closer to her "aren't we all?"

Katherine nodded "you know Katherine..can I call you that?"

Once again she nodded as he smiled "I'm glad you accepted, everyone said you'd probably slap me" She blinked unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do all she did was stare at him. He had such beautiful eyes.

"I wouldn't I'm not an ogre" she whispered as he leaned back against the tree.

"But you're a Gryffindor and they tend to be violent."

Katherine snorted "yeah well Ravenclaws tend to be pretty sarrogant"

They stared at each other before smiling, the night went on as the pair had what was probably the longest conversation Katherine had with anyone besides George Weasley. She could only guess that Micheal Blackwood wasn't as bad she thought. He certainly seemed smart and even funny towards the end they sat facing each other the moonlight reflecting their faces on the lake water.

George sat on the maroon sofa with his legs stretched over Fred as they went over their inventory once more "well I say we extend the daydream charm" said Fred with the quill between his teeth.

George threw his head back against the sofa "thirty minutes then"

Fred nodded adding notes "now moving on Fever Fudge" George shook his head "those blisters are nightmare" he whispered darkly.

"No clue how to get rid of them?"

"Nope, I suggest we get someone who is talented at Potions to help"

Fred snorted "c'mon we can do this ourselves all we need is a little research."

George looked up at his brother who had his hand on his chest shocked "are you suggesting-"

"We sneak into the library at night yes dear brother."

George sighed "well let's wait a week Merlin knows I don't want to hear McGonagall's screeches just yet."

Fred smiled "neither do I, you know she tends to be dramatic sometimes-"

"You mean all the time?"

They laughed until the door to the common room creaked open, George couldn't see who had just entered in fact he wasn't interested until he heard a pair of voices. "Then I'll see you on the weekend?"  
"Well I've got loads of homework-"

"Then I 'll help you! How about Friday night at seven?" He heard the sound of someone clap "alright then it's a date!"  
"Wait I never said anything of the sort! Wait! Blackwood er I mean Micheal! Ugh!"

They heard footsteps that suddenly stopped "what are you lot doing up?" Fred smiled while George adjusted himself on the couch turning to Katherine. Her cheeks were pink something George had never seen before and her emerald eyes absolutely sparkled even if she had her hands on her hips as she stared at them in an attempt to scare them.

"Dating Blackwood?" asked Fred as he made kissy faces.

"No we're just friends"

George watched them he felt as if someone had slapped him "are you sure he didn't make it sound like that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well what's it to you?" she asked.

George shook his head smiling "oh nothing right Fred?"

Fred lifted his eyebrows suggestively "nothing Katherine but I hope you do how to use a contraceptive charm."

She blushed walking away making rude hand gestures as she walked up the spiral stairs bringing Fred and George to laughter.

"I can't believe it our Kitty's all grown up!" Fred wiped a tear while George nodded

"Still funny to think she's dating Blackwood?"

"Why?"

"He's uptight...a bit of a snob remember Waters his last girlfriend" said George as a mater-of-factly "it was rumored that he pretty much cheated on her"

Fred shrugged nonchalantly "who knows, 'sides Kat isn't the type to hold her tongue"

George nodded taking a glance at the spiral steps before he returned to the list that they were making. Though he sat there with Fred he felt something bother him he just didn't like Blackwood probably because they were Quidditch rivals...yes that had to be it. All those years of Oliver's anti-fraternization with the enemy talks had probably taken their roll.

The first week of class went by rather pleasantly which came to a surprise for George Weasley who was currently exchanging glances with Heather Bennett. They had seen each other a couple of times over the week and he had to admit she was nice and pretty but that was about it. Her personality was well too _girlish _for his taste but hey at least she had the beauty to make up for it, but it was as he had once heard Katie Bell say 'looks don't mean love but it can sure as hell mean fun!' though George couldn't help but feel uncomfortable every time Micheal Blackwood was brought into conversation, this was mostly done by Alicia but he couldn't help but keep quiet. Of course he wasn't the only one Fred would often pretend to vomit or Lee would change the subject when he saw Katherine's face the color of their ties.

"Oh George cheer up tomorrow's Saturday" said Katherine as they sat in the common room alone for the first time this term. He looked up at her, he had to admit at least Blackwood was keeping her in a good mood. Her cheeks were now usually pink and her eyes glowed she even smiled more often instead of looking like her usual uptight and 'proper' self. He smiled "yeah finally a break" she shook her head "honestly George it's only the first week-"

"And we've been getting homework like mad, plus I've got detention tomorrow night" he pointed out leaning back against the maroon sofa she groaned.

"What for?"

"Remember Tuesday how we hexed Montague" he moved his hands as if that would jog her memory she nodded how to forget, sparks flew in every direction heck they had even turned Katherine's hair hot pink. She could only shudder at the thought this George took as a sign to go on. "Well he told Snape-"

"What a git?"

"So I've got detention, cleaning the dungeons without magic"

Katherine smirked as she put her feet across George's lap causally and sighed "shame Snape's getting unoriginal."

He gave her a hollow laugh "I'd rather he stay that way, think of all the vile things he would make me do!"

"Like run your fingers through his hair" she suggested spontaneously.

George stared at Katherine whom shrugged as he burst into laughter with her joining in seconds later. She looked up at him as he patted her knee "well Katherine that's the first time you've tried to be funny."

She pretended to be insulted though smiled "pur-lease George I'm extremely funny!"

"Actually you're just fun to torment dear!" confessed George earnestly.

A second later she was on him as they wrestled each other onto the floor laughing with out a care in the world yet no one would guess that Katherine's mind was elsewhere. She looked up at him taking short breaths as he pinned her hands at her side. He smiled wickedly.

"Ok enough George let me go!" she said pretending to frown as he chuckled.

"First you have to promise me something."

"Anything-"

"From now on you will call me "your royal-"

"I'm not calling you anything besides your name George Weasley" he shrugged though he kept his eyes on her "Katherine I'll have you know-"

He stopped as they heard footsteps descending from the spiral stairs cases their eyes widened at the same time. If anyone saw this well...

He jumped off her as she crouched behind the couch allowing him to face the new comer "Oh! Sorry I didn't think anyone was up" judging by the voice it was Hermione Granger: third year genius. George just nodded as Katherine watched his cheeks become red rolling her eyes she pulled on his pants. "Stop it!" he hissed shaking his leg in efforts to get Katherine off of him.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione's voice suspiciously

"Yeah um...er. great Hermione" he glared down at Katherine as she shrugged. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked casually sitting on the sofa.

"I hope that whatever you're doing doesn't lose us points" huffed the young girl as her footsteps went further away from common room.

"You're lucky she left " snapped Katherine as George ruffled her hair.

"Stop getting your knickers in a twist 'sides she didn't see anything."

She stood up "sorry but I'm going to bed before anyone else decides to check up on us." Katherine patted the boy on the shoulder before making her way across the room and up the spiral stairs. She pulled out her wand from her pocket as she slowly pushed the door open "_lumos_" it's tip gave off enough light for her to walk around without waking up any of her roommates. She slipped into her bed only to find the heavy books she had left earlier "oh great!" she muttered laying her wand on her bed and stacking the books on the floor until she noticed a small leather bound book. _Be wise _

Her uncle's words had suddenly come back...but anything written there couldn't be that bad...Katherine closed her curtains and opened up the small book:

_Property of:_

_Elizabeth Johansson _

Her heart skipped a beat, the journal belonged to her mother Katherine quickly turned the page.

_ This journal was a gift given to me by a dear friend, well friends: The Prewetts_

_ As I write we're on the way back to Hogwarts for our seventh and final year. I wish I had gotten this sooner, after all there's always something to write about at Hogwarts..._

She skipped a couple of paragraphs and even a couple of pages. They told of the normal stuff classes, gossip, Quidditch which surprisingly Elizabeth had played keeper for the Gryffindor team. Until she read a familiar name.

_...Again I found myself surrounded by Thorfinn Rowle and his hideous Slytherin friends. It's been years and I still don't understand his obsession after all he's always telling me I'm a mud-blood! I think he gets aroused every time I'm angry or something, pitiful really especially since every time Gideon shows up with Fabian or when the rest of the Quidditch team stands up for me he retreats. I don't know why but I hate the way he looks at me...it's like he's trying to x-ray me!_

Katherine lifted an eyebrow obviously the word x-ray was a muggle word...which right now she didn't know the definition for._ "I'll ask Granger" _A couple of paragraphs under though she found something vaguely interesting...

…_..Edward though is kind to think a prick like Thorfinn is his brother. I played against his team last week (Ravenclaw 100-250 Gryffindor) last week. I sort of feel bad for him he's always quiet and looking of f into the distance, I tired talking to him but Fabian said it was best not to...after all blood always weighs more than water. _

Katherine bit her lip as she closed the small book marking the page she had left off on. She hid the book under her bed putting the light out of her wand and laid it on the nightstand. _I found myself surrounded by Thorfinn Rowle and his hideous Slytherin friends..._

Katherine threw her head against the pillow the itch to keep reading was still there...she wondered had her parents ever fallen in love? It was obvious they never married and she never heard any sort of love story while she was growing up...plus the fact that he father had given her his last name in recent years.

_ Snap out of it! It was obvious they never loved each other! Your father never even raised you! _Her thoughts were harsh though she shook her head in efforts to give herself hope "father can't possibly be so heartless...he must have loved her and me..." she pulled at her hair biting her lip hoping to kept herself from crying.

_ "Uncle Edward" _

_ She pulled at his pants he looked down at her from where he sat and picked her up "what is it Katherine?" he asked his guest smiled "oh she's adorable how old is she Edward?"_

_ "Five, yes dear" he turned back to his niece who kept poking him "is daddy coming for Christmas or is he still sad because of mummy?" Edward's usual calm features faded he took a deep breath and glanced at Lenore "well he's still very sad but I promise next year!"  
_ "Next year never came did it uncle Edward?" she pulled the sheet up to her chin and turned on her side. O. were coming up...there was no time for distractions...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**Halloween Surprises**

September faded away and melted into October which let the fifth years start sinking into stress due to the amount of homework. The only ones who seemed to go unaffected were the Weasley twins who always had high-spirits despite the stress they might be going through.

Though now there was something else to occupy Katherine's mind and her teammates too, Quidditch. The season was approaching as Oliver constantly reminded them and as soon as Saturday morning they would have their first practice of the season.

"You seem worried?"

He looked up her and shook his head Katherine put her head on her hand. It was probably past midnight Thursday night and George Weasley was still up trying to get a decent work done on his Potions essay courtesy of Professor Snape. This time it was being done in pairs and luckily George was partnered up with Katherine. She sighed and stuck out her hand having him hand her his essay "oh George this is dreadful" she said smacking her forehead as he frowned.

"C'mon Kat you're kidding!" 

"Look you even spelled draught wrong!" she scoffed dipping her quill in ink scratching out all his errors he watched her mutter to herself.

He rested his elbows on the desk "honestly what would I do without you?" he asked teasingly she glanced up.

"Probably fail potions or mostly likely copy off Fred."

"I think I'd probably do the latter."

She handed him back his essay "now it's decent, though if you'd listen to me more often instead of staring at me-"

"Sorry can't resist" he smirked for a moment she stopped speaking as they stared at each other he was trying not to laugh as she turned away .

"Honestly George this is serious! If you'd listen to me you'd maybe you'd actually learn something."

He smiled as she propped open her Artimancy book on her lap, from inside a small piece of parchment fell. It went unnoticed by Katherine who kept her eyes on an exercise she was currently stuck on.

It was a small note in loopy handwriting. "Katherine missed you yesterday" read George aloud with an amused look causing Katherine to look up at him so quickly she dropped her ink all over her homework.

"Give it back George!" she yelled standing from her seat causing her book to fall on George's foot.

"Ow! Sorry Katherine I said sorry!" yelled the ginger throwing the paper at her as her green eyes practically burst into flames.

"Sorry" he said again as she picked up her book "so you're dating?" he asked cautiously she raised an eyebrow shaking her head.

"He's just a friend..like you or-"

"Pfft...yeah right I don't want to snog you" said George pointing to the parchment "unlike _him."_

"Him" retorted Katherine "has a name, really what is you're problem? Both you and Fred clearly hate the boy and for what reason?" George opened his mouth but closed it knowing that if he said anything she just find some thing more clever to say back. "My point exactly" she said snapping her book shut sighing.

"It's not going as planned?"

Katherine nodded "If only I could find a picture or something in the library's archives...I mean there has to been some record of all the students...Quidditch teams...something."

George knew that it had been a couple of weeks ago that Katherine had begun her search hoping that she would find a picture of her mother but apparently it was fruitless.

Ever since she read the first page of that journal it had become an obsession. Everyday at ever mealtime she ran off to the library hoping to find some information on her mother or her friends the Prewetts only to come to a dead end.

"That's...awful" he began cautiously "to think you've never seen what you're mum looks like" she nodded slowly.

"I just feel disappointed..." she began weakly lifting her bag onto her lap giving George a weak smile "you know I've always thought you're lucky."

He looked taken aback as she went on "you have such a nice family, full of siblings" George felt the color leave his face as she hugged her bag pressing on "and your parents...I haven't met them but in that picture from the Prophet...they looked so happy together."

"Yeah..."

It was probably the longest silence George had endured she kept her eyes on him forcing him to keep his eyes on her. Now what was he suppose to do? Why would someone torture themselves like this? "George?"

He simply nodded as she stood up looking uncomfortable "I'm going to bed...er you should too it getting late."

He followed her without a word as they walked towards the spiral staircase. They went their separate ways towards their dormitories, as George opened the door he found Fred and Lee awake doing Professor Sprout's homework "and here I was thinking you two were already asleep" said George with a smile his mood had lighten up just by seeing his brother struggle to finish their essay.

"Why don't you shut your gob and come help us?" asked Lee while slipping the quill between his teeth. George sat at the end of Lee's bed and searched for his own essay "here, Katherine corrected mine."

Fred lifted an eyebrow "don't tell me she's tutoring you?"

"So what if she is, if I recall correctly you asked her for help on Flitwick's assignment."

Fred smiled "touche!" he pulled George's work towards him as Lee looked for a blank piece of parchment.

"George you know I could kiss you!"

"I'd rather you didn't" the boys laughed without disregard for their roommates who remained sound asleep. Though he was laughing George couldn't but feel miserable, like the worst friend in the world even, though he knew there was something he could do...

Friday morning was full of mud and rain just every morning in October. Some tired using cloaks which were no use since the rain would leak through them anyway. It was her first free period and Katherine spent as she usually did now a days, in the Great Hall with Micheal. So far she couldn't help but feel light headed around him even nervous though they were just 'friends'' as they told other people, but deep down she was curious to know how far their relationship would go.

Though she also knew curiosity killed it's seeker and made off with the body. Katherine tired not to let these thoughts come up often besides she deserved a little happiness didn't she? Everyone of her friends had a go at love so why couldn't especially since the opportunity seemed so perfect. He was smart sweet, a good Quidditch player and Angelina kept insisting that he really fancied her.

"Katherine" he began taking a hold of her hand laying down his quill and having her do the same. For a moment they stared at each other before he went on "you know Hogsmeade visits are coming up soon" Katherine cheeks began to heat up she could feel her heart drop to her stomach as if she actually dreading this... _Don't be thick_ she thought scornfully nodding.

"Y-yes I do" she responded with what dignity she had left.

"I was wonder would you like to go with me?"

Smiling Katherine nodded as she watched Micheal's eyes light up he looked excited she even dared to say surprised. "Really, well that easier than I thought" he laughed as she pulled her hands away from his "what do you mean?"

"Remember you said you'd never go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Katherine blinked then bit her lip nodding "guess I was wrong" the Ravenclaw chuckled.

"Looks like it but don't worry besides if I were you I'd get to class you have-"

"Next is Potions" said Katherine swinging her bag on her shoulder. "I'd take you but I've got charms" Micheal walked her out of the Great Hall "it's alright I can walk myself...I'll see you tonight" he gave her a brief hug before running up the stairs towards his next class.

She watched him leave slightly uncomfortable... so far everything was turning out the way it should. Still what was left was their first kiss, which would include her first kiss. She groaned as his robes disappeared from sight, she definitely had to talk to the girls tonight...or at least try.

Katherine ran her fingers through her hair as she walked towards the dungeons. Her footsteps echoed through the empty halls leaving her to her thoughts something she personally always hated. It was like often her friends teased: that part of her was Ravenclaw-like.

She tried to make her O. her priority but she couldn't for now that was about the furthest thing from her mind, so was Micheal because no matter how sweet and caring he might be...she could never fully trust him... It had only been weeks after all and her mother's journal had become some sort of addiction. It was hard to stop reading to stop asking...what could have been? What was she like? But most important did she love him...did she love Thorfinn Rowle...

Katherine was to her surprised and displeasure the first one there, she leaned against a wall sliding onto the floor. "Whoever said silence was golden must have been mad" she muttered sourly hugging her bag she heard footsteps come towards her and the obnoxious voices of two girls and a couple of boys.

"I can't stand her class! I mean look at my robes" said Taylor to her newest boyfriend Montague something which the Gryffindors found disgusting. Though in Katherine's opinion it was quite amusing to watch her try and tipy-toe to kiss the big ape.

"You look fine Taylor" moaned Pucey obviously annoyed at the blonde who laughed though not at him instead she laughed at the raven haired girl that before them.

"Kitty-Kat what a pleasant surprise!" sneered Taylor as usual Katherine turned away before the girl could get a clear look at her face.

"You haven't been sleeping right?" began the blonde as her friend giggled "you look like a Raccoon."

Katherine sighed "I really think you should extend your vocabulary Taylor."

"Just like a Gryffindor to be sarcastic" she turned facing Taylor who smirked "shame seems you're father never beat the insolence out of you-" she dropped her bag and stood up as her temperature began to rise.

"Shut up Taylor-"

The Slytherins watched on as the blonde laughed. "Really I can't believe you hate hearing the truth."

"You have no right to speak of family" spat Katherine .

"I'd hold my tongue Rowle-" she began only to have her laugh.

"If I were you I'd wash mine Taylor after all snogging Mountage must've gotten some dirt on it!"

His eyes narrowed while Taylor pointed her wand at Katherine face.

Her face was red with rage "I've had it!" she said, Katherine pulled out her wand.

"For once I believe we agree" whispered Katherine coldly she saw Pucey step forward his steel-like eyes on Taylor.

"Don't embarrass yourself" he said calmly trying to put her hand down. She spun around her eyes narrowed.

"What you she can-"

"Of course I could beat you in a duel" Katherine sneered pocketing her own wand "in fact it'd be such a waste of my time-"

"Waste of your time?" It was Montague the Slytherin chaser he stood next to Pucey with an arm around Taylor's shoulders.

"In case you're deaf yes I just said it'd be-" Katherine felt a smile crawl onto her face as she watched the other Gryffindors arrive. She watched Kenneth Toweler puff out his chest importantly while Patricia stayed behind wearing a smirk.

"Is there a problem?" he asked looking down at Taylor who turned away.

"No."

Kenneth nodded "keep it that way...now get into class...the lot of you c'mon!" She smiled watching the Slytherins retreat even though they'd probably get back her later for it.

"Thank you Kenneth-"

He turned to Katherine with a frown "I didn't do it for you! You should thank the Weasleys!"

Katherine felt taken aback as he brushed past her muttering something about threats and itch powder.

The twins had mischievous smiled plastered on their faces, Angelina simply shook her head lightly while Alicia ran at Katherine.

"What's wrong with Towler?" asked Katherine sourly as her friend giggled.

"It's nothing, well" Alicia flipped her lengthy blonde hair as Patricia walked past her "we saw they were bothering you and as always these wanted to be knights in shinin armor-"

"But I had a better idea!" Lee Jordan suddenly appeared behind Alicia throwing an arm around her shoulder. "I said why not take advantage of Kenny's status as prefect!"

"Though the boy's a coward" added Angelina as she pulled Alicia away.

She turned to Fred and George who gave her a bow "why?"asked Katherine. George shrugged though Fred had a bit more sense in him decided to speak.

"See poor Kenny was scared of the big bad snakes so we decide to take into our kinds hands-" Katherine snorted as she put her hand across her chest "to help him get over his fear."

"Did you two threaten him?"

"No" said George his smile grew a bit "we promised him to try a new product we got on him."

Fred walked away as Katherine dropped her hands by her side "you are awful" she laughed. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure though I can't help but wonder-"

"Wonder what?" she asked as a impish smile crawled onto his face, she was going to hit him for this one, in fact if he and Fred weren't addicted to dares and the like... his life would be a different story.

"If your knickers were actually pink" Katherine frowned pushing him.

"No yours are pink you prat!" He covered himself laughing as she huffed away towards their seat.

The classroom had fallen into silence once the large door were pushed open by a very disgruntled looking Professor Snape.

"Looks like someone woke up with the wrong foot" whispered George though his voice carried throughout the classroom causing Fred to snicker.

"Is there anything you'd like to say Mr. Weasley?"

Fred and George stood and looked at each other shrugging while Snape stared at them "Professor which one of us-"

"Forget it! Both of you sit, before I completely lose my patience!" The boys sat down snickering in their seats George turned towards Katherine expecting her to have a sour look on her face but instead she was snickering along with them.

"Did you see him? I thought he going to hex you!" she whispered, he nodded.

"So did I."

"Instructions are on the board!"

The weather could only get colder and wetter yet there was nothing to ruin the Gryffindor team's hope of finally winning the Quidditch Cup. They trained three evenings a week which Oliver Wood fully took full advantage of.

"Oliver" called George as they stood in the boy's locker rooms his captain looked up from where he sat

"Yes?"

"Don't you think you should make the practices earlier, I literally can't see my own hand-"

"I can't see anything either" complained Harry wiping his glasses on his wet sweater.

"I wish I could but I can't Ravenclaw's already booked them" said their captain getting his brown hair out of his face. "Besides what are you lot complaining about it wasn't all that bad."

His players stared at him with an incredulous look etched on their faces "well I seem to recall almost slamming my beater's bat into Alicia head" said Fred turning to George.

"I had a similar experience expect I almost crashed into Harry here."

"Oliver I almost crashed into the stands" added Harry shaking his head as he walked towards the showers.

"Well Oliver talk to Davies! I mean they don't have a match for a while!" said Fred taking a seat in front of his captain.

"Tried to, he just laughed at me 'sides we're alright because we're training in the conditions we'll be playing in" the fire in his eyes came up again "and believe me Flint won't know what hit him!"

There he was their maniac of a captain smiling proudly at them "you lot know I meant what I said back there" said the Scot "you two are brilliant beaters."

"Oliver-" began George but Oliver lifted his hand and suddenly pulled them into a hug " and two amazing brothers, I might even miss you two."

"Oliver I'm blushing!" said Fred returning the hug.

George patted Oliver's back "and you're an amazing captain mate-"

"A bit obsessive mind you-" added Fred chuckling.

"But amazing nonetheless" he pulled away from the boys wiping his face as he stood up walking towards the showers.

"I think Oliver's gotten a bit sentimental" said Fred his brother laughed.

" A bit?" The boys laughed following their captain into the showers.

George had never such satisfaction after a long day of practice, he stood behind one of the greenhouses. The rain fell on them as Heather pulled George further into the bushes.

"Heather where are we going?" he asked playfully though George felt his throat close up. Everyone thought he had Fred's ability with women when he was completely clueless.

She played with his hair a sly smile dancing on her lips as she pushed him to he wall "oh don't be so impatient George" she whispered. His heart thumped against his chest, he had no clue what was he supposed to do?

Heather pulled him once more until they stood in a dark corner that was illuminated by the distant thunder "the dementors?" whispered George as she put a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry..nothing's going to happen" Heather pulled him towards her running her fingers through his hair , she was so close. Her hot breath played at his lips, instinct told him to close his eyes .

George felt her pull him down towards her, the rain began to fall harder as she put her lips on his. They felt smooth as he tried to imitate their movements, his mind blank. All he could taste was the salt of his sweat on her lips mixed with something stick and sticky (lip gloss perhaps?)

Right now he could use those stupid articles in Witch Weekly or Fred's advice.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he tried not to smile. So far Heather hadn't complained which meant he was...good. Though it felt odd to have someone sucking at your mouth. It felt a lot different from the way Fred had described it. He made it sound like something you wanted to repeat. Yet this experience was completely different.

She pulled herself away "what are you staring at?" Heather asked sweetly taking his hands and pulling him away from the stone wall.

"Oh nothing just at the way you keep staring at me" he smirked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm hard to resist aren't I?" George sighed internally knowing he was lucky enough to share a certain characteristic with his twin; they both reacted quickly to what could be embarrassing situations.

She giggled as he leaned in for another kiss. A month had passed since they had started flirting ended up in this, kissing in the dark behind the greenhouse under what was probably the worst rainstorm to hit Hogwarts in ages.

She held on to his jumper for dear life as he pulled her to a wall. Heather grabbed his hands slowly putting them on her skirt "I know you what to" she whispered, George opened his eyes only to met hers. She wore a mischievous smile.

"It's only been a month" he whispered laying his forehead on hers. _She's completely mental _thought the red-head as she pouted.

"So? We're not kids George, c'mon you're curious and I know it."

Impulse said yes but his conscience said no...he took a glance to the side and saw something blonde? George blinked it was just a trick that his mind was playing on him. Defintely guilt, his heart thumped loudly. If he said no she'd probably laugh her arse off at him but if he said yes...he'd rush himself.

_A little experimenting can't hurt?_

Though as always his impulse got the better of him and before he knew George had Heather closer than he had imagined having a girl.

"It's cold!" complained Katherine holding her cloak closer to her body on her way to the Gryffindor common room, the halls had several extras torches to light the way yet it was like having none. Inside or outside the castle the problems were the same, low visibility and the low temperature. She heard her bag rip itself open "aw c'mon!" yelled the fifth year angrily leaning down to pick up her books that had scattered all over the floor. She heard a whistle and turned it was tuft of red hair that came toward her wearing a cheeky smile

"Fred" she said gathering her things. He knelled own next to her repairing her bag and dropping her books in.

"Sorry about that" he said having her turn to glare at him "I already apologized!" he held a piece of old parchment "What is that?" she asked he smiled.

"Aww dear Katherine ask no questions-"

"Yeah I know, I already heard George say it..." she stood up they heard footsteps come towards them.

"C'mon Mrs. Norris hurry! We'll finally catch that red haired criminal!"

Katherine's eyes widened as Fred's smile grew wider "c'mon!" he turned taking her hand and pulling her with him.

"Fred what did you do to anger Filch!" she yelled as they turned the corner the young Weaslely laughed.

"Oh nothing I just 'borrowed' a few items from him" he began shoving Katherine behind a tapestry "really there's no harm done, beside those things were actually mine to begin with!"

Katherine was completely bewildered but kept her mouth shut as Filch's footsteps drew closer. She shut her eyes hoping this was all a nightmare. She could hear Fred's breathing as Filch's footsteps died away .

"Fred!" she hissed he turned shrugging as they left the tapestry behind.

"Sorry, how about I make up to you at Hogsmeade?"

Katherine snorted "sorry but I've..er" she couldn't bring herself to say the word without blushing something that Fred noticed.

"A date" he said in disbelieve "with Blackwood?"

"Yes now quiet down!"

He laughed while she brought her eyebrows together, the simple thought of that date made her nervous...she could feel herself choke up at the simple thought of Micheal...was she in love?

"Fortuna Major" the portrait swung open, Fred walked in first babbling on about something that Katherine had been ignoring. "Hey earth to Kitty" her emerald eyes turned to Fred who stood next to Angelina.

"What happened?" she asked Katherine smiled shaking her head.

"Just thinking...er have any of you seen George?"

Fred shook his head "I've been looking for him myself."

"Well that's odd" said Katherine without a second thought as she settled down int the armchair near the fireplace.

Fred stiffed a yawn "well ladies if George enters through that portrait make sure to send him straight upstairs."

"Sure thing Fred" said Angelina with a smile her dark eyes following him up the spiral steps. The raven haired witch frowned dropping her bag on the floor, lately Angelina's behavior towards Fred was...well a bit more obvious you could say, so obvious that at their last practice their captain noticed.

"Angelina" began Katherine crossing her arms over her chest, she turned.

"Katherine I know" she began but was interrupted by Katherine whom spoke again.

"Angelina just tell Fred you fancy him...all you two do is look at each other."

She couldn't tell if Angelina was blushing all she knew was the girls eyes went back to the spiral staircase "I can't...I.."

"Angelina you're pretty, great at Quidditch and you've known him for years" whispered Katherine with a small smile "you've got nothing to lose."

"I suppose..." Angelina stood up stretching "are you coming? I promised Alicia-" Katherine nodded.

"I'll meet you there."

Angelina raised an eyebrow but turned away "alright but don't stay up too late!" Katherine watched her disappear into the spiral steps before she pulled the small leather book from her bag.

"Mum you must have left something..." she muttered flipping through the pages hoping to find anymore names. Not a minute had past when she noticed a name alongside a couple of torn pages.

_I still can't believe it...No one knows though and no one must know...Pierre Delacroix found out..I'm just lucky I convinced him not to bring any authorities in this..._

_The simple smell of him was enough to haunt me for the rest of my life._

"Pierre Delacroix..."whispered Katherine frowning...that name...she shot of her seat taking her bag and journal with her. He was the healer that had once been to her father's Christmas party three years ago, the man she spilled punch all over! She'd write him a letter this instant,hoping the owl could get there before morning.

Katherine had her foot on the bottom step until the heard the opening of the portrait "George!" she said excited throwing her bag on the floor hoping to share the news with someone. The red head gave her a weak smile as he rubbed his neck looking dazed. Katherine frowned "George are you even listening to me?" she asked, he gave her a small nod.

"Sorry just still a bit distracted."

"What the hell is that on you neck?"

"This" George pointed to a love bite that to was as red as his hair. She gave him a disgusted look "yes that!"

George laughed "it's a love bite my innocent maiden. What you didn't think, I was out hunting dragons?"

Katherine felt her stomach turn and her throat burn as she rolled her eyes "it's not what it looks like oh-king of romance."

George scoffed "yes well you'll soon be coming with red marks on your neck too."  
"George!"

He laughed now walking towards her his brown eyes glowing "well what were you so excited about?"

Katherine picked up her bag as she took a step back "well I found-" Suddenly he was just a foot away from her his hand on her shoulder.

"Found what?"

"Katherine! Katherine come up here quick you won't believe what-"

Katherine turned only to face Alicia Spinnet who's smile faded as soon as her eyes found her fellow teammates.

"What won't I believe Alicia?" asked Katherine turning away from George completely while their fellow chaser 's mouth formed an 'O'. She heard George snort behind her though Katherine held the urge to turn around and slap him.

"Well Angelina heard something form Katie who-" began Alicia reverting back to herself, perhaps George's snorting had some power over her.

"Point being?"

"Well if you come back to the dorm I can tell you" by this point Alicia's voice was strained as if trying to get a message across to Katherine.

"Fine Alicia I'll go with you! Just don't get your knickers in a bunch" she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Night" Katherine looked over her shoulder but George was no longer there. Alicia pulled her up the spiral stairs leaving Katherine with a guilty feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Katherine finally what took you?" began Angelina looking up from her magazine. The girls were all in pyjamas looking up from their beds at Katherine and Alicia.

"Apparently she was-" began Alicia but Katherine pushed her towards the nearest bed.

"Oh Leesh please! I was just talking to George!" snapped Katherine before sitting on her bed which was next to Angelina's. "Well what was so important?" she asked raising and eyebrow as Angelina turned completely towards her.

"Actually-"

"Oh Angelina it's couldn't have been Fred?" interrupted Patricia Stimpson her best friend Layne Clarke nodded fervently.

"What are you two babbling about?" Katherine turned to Angelina who looked away.

"Fred was snogging some girl by the greenhouses" said Angelina her arms were across her chest and her brown eyes looked glossy.

"Merlin please don't tell me?" thought Katherine as she heard the girls continue "wonder who it is?"

"Katie said her friend didn't get a good look, still I can't believe Fred!" said Alicia indignantly "he's such a male slag! Why any girl would fancy him is beyond me!" Angelina frowned at Alicia who clapped her hands over her mouth. "Angie..."

"Shut up! I don't what to hear I'm going to sleep!" with that she closed the curtain around her four poster bed leaving her roommates in a awkward silence.

"Angie...that wasn't Fred" began Katherine cautiously.

"Katherine shut up! Besides I could care less who Fred Weasley decides to snog!"

Patricia crawled over onto Katherine's bed whispering "that isn't really going to help..." " "Patricia shut up!" snarled Katherine "Fred was running away from Filch, I saw him" she pointed her finger at Patricia who had backed into a corner "in fact thanks to him I almost got detention!"

"So who was snogging the mystery girl?" asked Layne holding her pillow, while Alicia shook her head.

"Isn't obvious!"

"Still Fred Weasley is a bit of a slag" added Patricia as an after thought only to have Katherine push her off the bed.

"You have no tact Patricia!"

"Shut up Layne!"

Katherine sighed as the two girls continued to argue she turned towards the window.

"_This" George pointed to a love bite that to was as red as his hair. _

_ She gave him a disgusted look "yes that!" _

_ George laughed "it's love bite my innocent maiden. What you didn't think, I was out hunting dragons?" _

She went through her trunk pulling out a blue nightgown, Katherine felt her throat dry up once more. "George Weasley what the hell is wrong with you?" she thought as she pulled off her uniform and pulling her nightgown "what's going on?"

She pulled the curtains around the four poster bed closed and threw herself on her bed letting her eyes take her in into the darkness.

"Saturday finally a weekend!"

"What's the point of a weekend for you two?" asked Alicia "all you two do is spend it in detention." Katherine who sat next to George nodded.

"It's pretty much true mate" said Lee after gulping down a goblet full of juice.

Fred smacked him "be quiet Lee, 'sides you've got detention too!" George laughed into his eggs as he watched Lee scowled.

"Don't remind me."

"What did you boy get detention for this time?" asked Katherine having them all stare at her as if the answer was obvious.

"Katherine dear you know ol' Minny doesn't have a sense of humor" began George as if he was trying to explain the five laws of Gamp's Transfiguration to a five year old.

"She didn't find it funny when we turned Taylor's hair green" said Fred shaking his head.

"See we thought it would bring her house pride" George smirked resisting the urge to turned his gaze toward the Slytherin table.

Fred though went on "but instead she got pretty angry."

"Well what did you expect?" snapped Angelina rougher than usual she was probably still upset about the night before and oddly Katherine decided she'd interfere after lunch. She'd admit that maybe Angelina wasn't her closest friend but the girl had confided in her various other times and she wouldn't forget that in her second year it was Angelina that often made her get out of bed, it was Angelina that had introduced her to Quidditch at Hogwarts...

Katherine stood up "where are you going?" asked Lee "the fun just begun!"

"Sorry lads" she began knowing it annoyed Angelina who immediately cleared her throat " and ladies but I promised Micheal I'd meet him by the lake" she smiled to herself sheepishly as she turned onto her heel before any of the boys could think of something to tease her with.

Katherine walked out the doors and their was Micheal only feet away as always waiting for her. He took her hand smiling "you look especially nice today" Katherine smiled pulling on a strand of her hair nervously.

The past month it had all seemed too wonderful everything from the way he always noticed small details to the way he always smiled at the instant he laid his eyes on her. Katherine even found herself staring at him sometimes in Artimancy or even during lunch, she never thought she'd end up acting like such a...lovestruck teen.

They held hands while taking the usual tour around the grounds. Katherine stopped in the middle of the stone bridge, one of her favorite spots in the entire castle. Probably because of the view it had towards the lake and the forest that lied beyond and though the sky above them was a murky sort of grey she couldn't help but still find the site as beautiful as ever. "You love this place don't you?" he asked wrapping his arms around her and laying his head atop of hers.

She nodded "it's sort of calming you could say" Katherine felt his chest against her back her face had begun to heat up she wraps her fingers around his.

"You know it's been a little more than a month" he whispered, she nodded again though this time he released her "and I really enjoy spending time with you..."

"I do too" he turned her around cupping her chin in his hand. It seemed like he had suddenly taken her breath as his face came closer, she stared into his dark eyes. Katherine could she her frozen reflection.

"I really like you" he whispered before closing the small gap that remained between them pressing his lips against hers. She didn't even notice her eyes close themselves as their lips moved together as if synchronized. Katherine felt him pull her closer leaving no space between them, it was like literally like flying. She could hear herself scoffed internally...like flying?

Micheal Blackwood's lips felt like flying and Katherine smiled at the thought. "Katherine" said Micheal pulling away his eyes open staring at her with a lopsided smile "blimey..."

Katherine laughed she laughed harder than she had in the last month and seconds later Micheal joined in both of them holding on to each other as they made their across the bridge and into the castle. Without a care in the world, for now Katherine wasn't reminded of O., of homework, or of her broken family . For now it was just Micheal.

"Damn weather isn't getting any better!" said the boy frustrated as they heard the familiar sound of rain falling.

"Yes well at least we're inside, and currently not on brooms" responded Katherine as Micheal closed the door behind them.

"Speaking of brooms how's training with Wood?"

"Alright as hard as ever mind you" they took each others hand once more "how's Davies? I hear he's a bit more 'laid' back"

Micheal let out a bark like laugh "yeah right, he made be a bit of a slag but the guy throw a tantrum at everything, he even had a fit because Chang takes to long to change."

Katherine shook her head "still Gryffindor getting the cup this year, so if I were you Micheal I wouldn't worry so much."

Micheal turned to her raising an eyebrow "oh really dear? I bet you Chang could knock Potter off his broom!"

"Please Harry's faster and need I remind you we've got the school's best keeper and that you can't deny" she smiled as he pulled her into a corner.

"Really? Well I'd probably charm you off that broom you know."

Katherine pushed him "oh please Blackwood" she said sarcastically while walking up the stairs "It'd be the other way around!"

"Wanna bet?" he asked now catching up to her.

"Alright, I'd put my broom on it!"

"Your broom?"  
"Nimbus 2000, mint condition" she added as he shook his head.

"Merlin woman I was joking!" he took of her hand stopping her pulling her towards him "your smiling. Merlin Katherine I almost had a heart attack!"

Her smiled faded "sorry hanging with the twins makes me not take things seriously anymore." he sighed putting a finger one her nose.

"Alright but promise me something."

"Anything...I'm starting to feel cross-eyed"

"Don't let the Quidditch season come between us."

Katherine nodded knowing that in the end that would be pretty hard especially if the championship match ended up being between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

George raised an eyebrow at Fred who had that maniac-like glint in his eye "Fred are you sure?" asked George leaning against the wall behind him. They were currently up in the clock tower planning their 'Saturday' or rather someone else Saturday.

"Postive besides George we haven't been giving our Filch enough trouble" Fred sat on the stairs pulling a piece of old parchment from his back pocket "plus as long as we've got this we won't get caught." He was right as long as the Marauder's Map was on their side they had nothing to worry about. George smiled impishly "well I suppose, we have all day before detention don't we?"

Fred smiled "that's the spirit George now did you bring the last of the stick pellets?"

George nodded while Fred tapped the Map, he walked over and took a seat by his brother. The lines of ink materialized familiarly around the parchment suddenly giving life to tiny dots with names on them as they walked around the school.

"Oliver's in the common room...typical, Percy's on patrol-"

"So are Kenneth and Patty."

George snorted "please I'd be more worried about Percy, I wouldn't like getting a Howler" his eyes scanned the paper, Filch was in the dungeons leaving his office completely free. Percy was on the seventh floor, Kenneth and Patty on the first.

"Seems their together" said George while Fred smiled.

"Remind me to ask him tonight."

"Ahh of course Fred you know I wouldn't forget."

Before they could even begin to take the mickey of this small detail they heard footsteps above them. Fred stood up quickly wiping away the map while George watched in horror, how could they forget to check the area.

"You two?"

George bit his lip to keep himself from bursting out loud in laughter. It was a tall curly haired girl, she wore a grey skirt and a blue jumper her eyes narrowed at them as she scrunched up her blotchy nose.

"I know you're hiding something!" she pointed a finger at them and gestured her badge upon it a large Raven. "Ahhh Penny dear" began George shrugging "why do you have such ill thoughts of us?"

"George here is right, you musn't let Percy influence you" said Fred in a disproving tone "we have the right to walk around the castle, like you or any other citizen of this fine learning institute."

Penelope Clearwater stood at full height "you two are definitely not just walking around" she took a step towards them though being shorter than the twins hardly made her seemed any threatening. Fred snickered making it harder for George to keep control "I know you are both up to something and I as prefect-"

"A-as Prefect Fred!" laughed George doubling up in laughter his twin was even crying. She stared at them her eyes looked like they could burn holes into their faces.

"Fred-"

George smiled shaking his head "sorry dear I'm George now the one that's pissing his pants is Fred."

Penelope's face turned red enough to make Godric Gryffindor himself proud. "Now dear Percy wouldn't like to see you like this" warned Fred smirked as he walked past her his twin following him "Yes Penny I'd also say red is certainly not your color."

The boys shot up the stairs as the girl turned on her heel and begun the chase. George felt himself smile , Penelope Clearwater was as predictable as always. The poor thing had always made her goal to catch Fred and George doing some kind of mischief but so far she had managed nothing. Apparently she did all this hopes to impress her now Head Boy boyfriend. An idea George found ridiculous and disgusting. Something he vowed never to do.

After a couple of turns and twists the twins once again found themselves alone this time catching their breaths. "Damn she's gotten fast" breathed George sliding onto the stone floor, his twin nodded.

"I know poor thing though she probably still looking for us" Fred ran his hands through his hair smiling. George chuckled until he heard Fred speak once more "look at that George! Our favorite pair!"

His twin looked up and felt himself go completely numb.

Towards them walked hand in hand of course, Katherine and Micheal both of them chatting away about Merlin knows what. George caught her eye having her suddenly wave at them, he waved back as Fred stood up to receive the happy pair.

"Ah! What a refreshing sight! Katherine how are you?" asked Fred shaking her hand vigorously she pulled it away.

"Stop it! I just saw you lot what? Two hours ago?" she turned to Micheal who wore a look of distaste.

"I think so."

George stood up noticing how he suddenly had his hands around Katherine's waist "I hope you two aren't up to any...activities of disruption?"

"We wouldn't dream of it love" answered Fred earning a glare from Micheal.

George shook his head "of course not, it's too early Katherine to disrupt our fellow students."

"Indeed."

"Whatever you lot do don't do it to Clearwater" said Micheal his eyes darting from twin to twin "or to me, I'm Prefect too."

"I had actually forgotten that mate, well Katherine congratulations on finding such a-"

"Oh shut up!" she was blushing her eyes sparkling yet George had no idea why it made him smile. Katherine turned to Micheal "look I've got to go to McGonagall's office a moment I think I left my notebook in her class, you wait here with them ok?"

Micheal nodded kissing her forehead before she went off past the twins who noticed she wore the weirdest smile they had ever seen.

"Now that she's gone I want to make things clear."

George frowned at Micheal who looked serious his dark eyes holding a too familiar malicious glint in them "stay away from my girlfriend, I don't want you two to contaminate her" Fred's bewildered face suddenly looked angry.

"Now what is that supposed to mean" he spat though George looked shocked. Sure he didn't like Blackwood but George couldn't understand his reaction. Was is it the itching powder in second year? Or the 'accidental transfiguration his cat teacup suffered (Fred had turned it into a rabid rat) in their third year?

"What it sounds like! You two are bad influences" retorted Micheal before he could even notice George glaring at him.

"Listen Blackwood, fine you win" he began Fred said something though George ignored it "but you hurt her feelings once just once" whispered George his hand now in his pocket "and I won't hesitate to make your head a bull's eye for my beater's bat."

Micheal snorted pushing George away "as if _you_ intimidate _me."_

"No need to get touchy Blackwood" said Fred in a low tone which George recognized as a danger sign.

"Right George?"

George gave Micheal stiff nod "let's go Fred, I think my morning-" He didn't dare finish his sentence as he heard the familiar footsteps come up behind him.

"Sorry I took so long" Katherine breathed holding a small notebook at her side. She turned to Fred and George "Professor McGonagall asked me to remind you two to _please_ refrain from using Dungbombs inside the castle" before they could make a comment she turned to George shaking her head "believe me she's serious, apparently Filch has been harassing her about you two again."

They both wore satisfied smiles while Katherine smacked George frowning "stop it! Oliver'll go ballistic if end up in detention during practice!"

"We know" they both said at the same time.

Fred patted her on the head "don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

"Come on Katherine let's go to the library" whispered Micheal pulling her in the opposite direction away from where they once stood.

George took a moment to stare. Micheal held her hand though his grip looked so... _possessive?_

Once again Katherine's searches were fruitless. Katherine felt the disappointment begin to sink, it was almost eight o'clock and yet she had found nothing, nothing useful. Even with Micheal she was getting nowhere. Yet there was one thing she hadn't tried...

"Pierre" she whispered biting her lip as she put the archives on Madam Pince's desk. To her he was a complete stranger still he knew her mother. He could explain what was in the journal, he could even help with the Pensive but to ask a complete stranger. She was walked down the torch lit halls...perhaps she'd just take the chance?

_Pierre,_

_ It's me Katherine from the Christmas party three eyes ago. I'm sorry to bother you but I'd like a few questions answered. May I see you sometime soon, I'd really appreciate an answer._

_Katherine L. Rowle_

It wasn't until Halloween morning that Katherine would receive an answer. She sat at the Gryffindor table Angelina (who's moodiness had faded) and Alicia whom kept giving her advice for her 'date' with Micheal.

"Remember just smile even if the joke's pathetic" said Alicia fixing Katherine's neat ponytail.

"Alicia!" snapped Angelina removing her hand from Katherine's hair. "Honestly she looks fine!" Katherine though had a faint green tinge on her cheeks as she nodded.

"Now remember when you get back we want details!"  
Lee snorted "I don't" he pointed at the three girls with his fork "now please I'm trying to finish this delicious meal that the house-elves have slaved over!" The twins nodded on either side of him.

"Now Katherine behave yourself!"

"Shut your gob Fred!" Katherine was already pink causing Fred to smile at his own comment, and before she could retort a large barn owl swooped over her dropping a sealed envelope. She felt her hands become numb as she saw the name of the sender:

_To Katherine L. Rowle_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Great Hall, Gryffindor Table_

"I've got to go!" Katherine stood up her as if someone had set her seat on fire "if Micheal comes I'm in the Entrance Hall!" She shot out of the hall causing for some people to give her weird stare or even giggle as she ran by.

Once in the sanctity of the Entrance Hall she ripped the letter open her heart thumping against her chest loudly.

_Dear Katherine,_

_ I am quite delighted that you have written me, if I do say so it took you quite a while._

_ But on to more pressing manners. I have heard you have a Hogsmeade weekend and I believe you do know where the Three Broomsticks is located. Meet me there at four, just ask Madam Rosmerta for the private parlor R.S.V.P by Pierre Delacroix or just say the Frenchmen. _

_ I look forward to meeting you,_

_Pierre Delacroix_

Katherine felt her heart sink. How would she explain this to Micheal? Better yet how was she supposed to escape from him? "I suppose I'll wing it" she thought shaking her head in defeat her eyes scanned the paper over various times. Finally someone would answer her questions, maybe just maybe...he'd even have a picture of her.

"Katherine!" she turned now facing Micheal who a smile, behind him were Roger Davies and their keeper Matthew Clarke each of them holding a girls hand. Roger whistled with a smile tugging at his lips "well Micheal I still can't believe it." She glared at him as his new 'girlfriend' giggled.

"Shut up Roger" said Micheal placing a sloppy kiss on her forehead causing Katherine to blush. "Let's go the carriages are outside" he pulled Katherine with him holding her hand as she smiled.  
After they went through Filch's inspection (which was done by eying them suspiciously and sniffing them which causing Matthew Clarke's girlfriend to almost run away) the couples boarded the horseless carriage. "Well I think it's time for introductions" began Roger lifting his girlfriends hand.

"This is Caitlin Jones" the girl had short curly brown hair, brown eyes and lightly freckled skin. She waved as Roger turned to Matthew.

"Well, this is Andrea Pratt" the blonde smiled politely at Katherine as her blue eyes turned to Micheal.

"You're turn"

"I'm Katherine Rowle" said Katherine tucking a piece of her black hair behind her ear, Micheal smiled at her.

"Well now we all know each other-"

"You're a Gryffindor right?"

Katherine turned to Caitlin and gave her a small nod "wow...weird with that last-"

"Yes, weird. I know" snapped Katherine before the girl could finish her sentence, she probably had family in the ministry that knew of her father , still that gave her no right to bring up the subject. Despite the outburst the rest of the ride went by pleasantly, they even had a good laugh courtesy of Roger Davies.

Katherine couldn't help but smile even though she knew later during the day she'd have to disappoint Micheal.

"Well here we are!" he said helping get out of the carriage, surprisingly Roger and Matthew had already ran off with their dates towards the opposite direction. "Well I guess Roger's just dying to screw her."

Katherine scoffed "Micheal that's disgusting actually no it's revolting" he laughed causing her to slap him on the shoulder.

"Oh Kat it was just a joke dear, c'mon let's go to Honeydukes I heard they were trying out a new kind of fudge" he looked as if he was savoring the taste of it already. Inside the crowded shop the couple bought a couple of sweets and walked out again wandering down the roads of the village. Until they reached a small alley between two of the shops.

He pushed against a wall a impish smiling tugging at his lips, she looked up at him her hands playing with the collar of his shirt. "I love it when you do that" he whispered leaning towards her pulling her as close as their bodies would allow them. 

"Really?' asked Katherine playfully now standing one her toes leaving only inches between their faces, Micheal laid his forehead against hers his hands playing with her back. Katherine closed her eyes. It felt strange the sudden shivers that caused her hairs to stand the warm touch of his lips against her neck.

Strange...but exciting...his hands crept their way down her back and his lips met hers. Katherine couldn't help but feel anxious as the rhythm of his kissing intensified along with his hands.

"Micheal...stop" she whispered opening her eyes as he kissed her neck only grunting in response. "Micheal!" she said in a higher tone this time catching his attention. His face was a rosy sort of color "Micheal?"

"Katherine sorry got caught up" he smirked pressing himself onto to her "it's you know it's what a girl like you does to a guy like me."

She blushed but brought her brows together "Micheal...please stop it" her voice was low. _Katherine be normal just kiss him...it's alright_ thought the raven-haired witch as her boyfriend took a step back.

"Sorry it's just-"

"No Micheal I'm sorry it's just you and I-"

"It's been too short a time I know" he began taking her hand giving her a weak smile "but I promise I'll be gentle when the time comes." She nodded turning from him unable to explain her sudden fear.

"I've got to go Micheal..er I promised Angie I'd help her get a new robe" whispered Katherine lying through her teeth. The truth was she needed to get away from him now. It was all too confusing to deal with. Wasn't she supposed to like having him against her? Wasn't she supposed to egg him on?

"Really but why today I thought-" his voice sounded disappointed.

"Sorry but I...I'll make up to you" she smiled a him slowly backing away from the alley. He rolled his eyes as she gave him a weak smile turning her back on him running down the road hoping not find anyone she knew.

"Katherine!" he called but she ignored it knowing the second she turned back it would all be over.

The Three Broomsticks came into view as she stood fixing her before going in. As usual the place was crowded with Hogwarts students having Butterbeer and chatting away with their friends. She pushed through the crowd going up the a tall beautiful who was currently taking a students order.

"Er...Madam Rosemerta?" she said the witch turned facing her with a small booklet in hand. "I'm looking for Mr. Delacroix" began Katherine feeling foolish for asking though Madam Rosemerta smiled and pointed to a door in the back.

"Open that door dear and up the stairs first door to your left."

Katherine nodded and muttered a small thank you before head towards the door. Her heart felt as if had crawled up into her throat, each step got harder than the last. Finally she'd get answers...she'd ask the question that she could never ask Edward.

She opened the door slowly revealing a small room. It had one round table which contained two chairs a fireplace and from what Katherine saw a window with and nice view towards the mountains.

"Katherine it's pleasure to see you cheri, you're early."

She blinked there was the handsome Frenchman holding a glass with a red bubbling liquid. Katherine walked and shut the door behind her simply staring at him. He signaled her with his hand to sit "it's alright love I don't bite" Pierre smiled kindly as Katherine sat down nervously looking around the room.

"You've grown up a bit."

Katherine nodded "um...Monsieur-"

Pierre coughed almost choking on his drink "heavens no Katherine! J-just Pierre please" he shook his head "I grow tired of titles, besides Edward and I were friends. It would be an insult to his memory."

"Sorry-"

"It's alright dear" Pierre laid down his glass waiting for Katherine to speak.

"Pierre who were the Prewetts?"

He titled his head curiously "well they were brothers, twins actually" he said "though I wonder where did you hear that name?"

"Read it" Katherine spoke quickly "it was in her journal, Edward left to me though there a bunch of ripped out pages" she looked up into Pierre's calm face "in the front of the journal it said it was given to her by the Prewetts."

He looked like he had an internal debate though he spoke as calmly as ever "those boys were Gideon and Fabian Prewett" he took a sip from his glass "both of them extremely talented wizards and Quidditch players" Pierre put down the glass "they had a sister though her name slips my mind but yes they were best friends with your mother."

Katherine couldn't help but smile a bit as he went on "the three of them were always together, why I never knew how Gideon made it to Head Boy status the three of the were pretty troublesome especially young Elizabeth."

She laughed smiling excited "my mother was a troublemaker? Really Pierre?" she shook her head "you're kidding, I'd have never thought."

Pierre chuckled "yes she liked to prowl around the castle at night and usually got caught by Filch and lovely Mrs..Norris" he watched Katherine whose eyes who solely focused on him like a child when being told a bed time story " but besides that she got top grades except in Potions and Astronomy" he sighed "I met her through Astronomy I used to tutor her for it."

Pierre watched Katherine wearing a thoughtful look. "What else have you read in your mother's journal?"

"Nothing just that...and that she wasn't too fond of my father" Katherine put her hands on the table "but they manged to fall in love didn't they? I mean at some point beyond Hogwarts of course.."

Pierre's elegant features suddenly melted away replaced by a look of disgust "ahh yes...Katherine I'm afraid that I can't talk to you about..."

"Why not?" yelled Katherine standing "something must have happened between them otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here!" She closed her fists "you're hiding something aren't you? I'm not stupid!"

"Now Katherine that thought has never crossed my mind" he spoke calmly "I imagine you know your parents never married."

Katherine nodded her features relaxed as she slowly took her seat.

"Good" he said finishing his firewhiskey "would like some Butterbeer?"

She shook her head pressing on "why didn't they marry?"

"The war was going" responded Pierre "hardly anyone married, I didn't though I had my son Jean-Pierre" his hazel eyes lost their spark for a moment as he stared into his glass.

Katherine stared at the man he smiled weakly at the glass she opened her mouth to speak but kept quiet instead. "Her name was Lenore Patterson she was half French like myself, beautiful young woman" he said with a smile "she always was with young Edward, her frizzy hair was what I most liked about it. It made her seem so carefree..."

"I'm sorry Pierre.."

"Don't be my dear child, what's important is that I have Jean-Pierre" he smiled suddenly brightly "he looks jut like her too, bless him. He's about you're age though he attends Beauxbatons."

"The French school?"

"Yes."

Pierre turned to the window the sun had begun to set "it's getting late Katherine, dementors will be stationed soon" he said standing "I'll walk you back to school."

Katherine stood shaking her head "I can walk myself it's alright Pierre...but thank-"

"Nonsense, besides it'll give us time to talk after all you asked me questions but I haven't asked you anything" she stared at him curiously as he walked towards the door. Katherine smiled walking outside with the man.

Their walk was pleasant as Katherine expected though she never thought such a well respected figure could be fun. He spoke of anecdotes from his Hogwarts days, of his son (whom he was already planning to have Katherine meet over the summer) and was often stopped by different witches and wizards.

They stopped at the school gates "well Katherine it was a pleasure" he said pulling her in to a hug. For a moment it felt awkward but once she got used to the warm feeling Katherine couldn't help but hug him back though only briefly.

"Er..It was nice to see you too Pierre."

"If you need anything owl me" he said with a hand on her shoulder "and I won't hesitate to come." Nodding she waved a good-bye as he walked off the grounds back towards the village.

Back inside the castle the students had begun to prepare for the Halloween feast though it was at least an hour away. Katherine made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower in hopes of changing out of the dress into something a bit more comfortable.

She felt something against her leg and looking down she noticed a squashed faced cat. It fur was sort of yellow and it's tail fluffy. "You're Hermione's cat the one George's brother is always moaning about" said Katherine as the cat looked up at her "you know you're one weird looking cat..."

"Password?"

"Fortuna Major"

The portrait swung open allowing her in the cat at her feet "go away" said Katherine turning towards it though the cat just stood still. Katherine walked away deciding to leave the odd cat if that 'thing' was a cat at least to Katherine it looked like an over grown fluff ball.

She opened her trunk and pulled off the dress throwing it onto her bed, Katherine pulled out a pair of dark trousers and a matching jumper. "I can't believe I wore that ridiculous dress" she whispered pulling on her trousers and jumper deciding she'd leave the dress on Angelina's bed after all she was it's rightful owner. "Now where are those trainers..." Katherine was on her knees looking under her bed, she saw a pair reaching for them she heard something scratch the door.

Annoyed she stood up and walked towards the door, it was once again that awful cat. "You know I'm really starting to like Mrs. Norris" Katherine picked up the cat which surprisingly stay in her arms as she walked down the spiral steps her curtain like hair catching the cat attentions. "Don't you dare you stupid hairball. You hear me, now off you go!" she released the cat at the bottom of the steps and walked out of the common room. The Halloween feast had probably started or at least Katherine thought, it had taken her a while to deal with Hermione's cat.

The Great Hall was decorated as usual the candles floating above the four tables and the orange confetti that floated above them. The students sat at their respective tables though it seemed that the feast had only just begun, Katherine walked between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables hoping to find her friends.

"Oi Kitty!"

Sighing she turned, they were the Weasley twins there arms hanging over each others shoulders . Like always they were probably laughing at one thing or another. "Hullo Fred, hullo George" she said sitting at the first empty spot she found at the Gryffindor table.

"So how was your romantic-"

She turned towards Fred with a glare "shut your gob."

To her right sat George snickering "she's right Fred no one can stand the sound of your voice."

"Git."

George smiled shrugging now pulling Katherine towards him bringing their heads together "but you do you know Katherine you can be honestywith Georgie right?"

Her face had become red as she turned to her best friend, Katherine blinked realizing how many freckles George had on his nose. "To be honest_ Georgie _either you release me or I'll hex your southern region."

Immediately he backed away. "Why Katherine dear don't you think that a bit-"

"Save it. Where are the girls?" she asked looking around.

"Look they just entered the hall Katherine relax 'sides George and I don't bite" said Fred.

Katherine shook her head waving at Angelina, Alicia and weirdly enough Lee Jordan was with them.

They all sat down across from them putting their bags on the floor.

"Well seems someone went shopping."

"Just as observant as always Fred" said Angelina rolling her eyes as food finally appeared on the table. Alicia waved her hand in front of Katherine's face "so how was everything with Micheal?"

Katherine swallowed "wonderful actually" she said with a small smile, she felt George step on her foot lightly.

"Liar" he whispered taking a gulp for his pumpkin juice. Katherine stepped back on his foot causing him to almost drop the goblet and went on with her conversation.

"Micheal's really...er romantic" began Katherine she felt George glare at her "we had Butterbeer at Madam Pudmifoot's really sweet of him" she filled her fork with potatoes and stuck in her mouth. Alicia tilted her head though it was Angelina who spoke.

"Odd we were around the area and we didn't see you."

George turned to Katherine as she coughed into her hand. She was definitely lying. Though he thought of saving her the discomfort.

"Fred and I saw Kitty though" he turned to Fred who looked at him with a bewildered look but nodded. Suddenly George regretted his idea knowing he'd have to give Fred an explanation soon.

Katherine smiled "see Fred and George don't lie."

Lee snorted into his dinner "shure" Angelina glared at him annoyed.

"Don't talk with you mouth full!" she snapped causing Fred to smile at her. George would never know why they didn't just go ahead and snog each other.

The rest of the feast went on with the usual talks about what they bought. Fred and George (along with Lee) as always were guilty of buying Zonko's products. Alicia and Angelina had bought themselves Honeydukes sweets now spread on the table all of them enjoying the different kinds of chocolate.

George held up the last piece of fudge with a wicked smile playing on his lips until he turned and watched Katherine look through the wrappers.

"Is the fudge gone?" she asked looking around.

"George has the last piece" pointed out Lee who took a licorice wand away from a distracted Katherine.

George sighed he knew she loved fudge, probably more than she loved flying. "Take it" he said causing her to turned surprised "I'm full." She smiled taking the fudge from him.

"To what do I owe such kindness?"

George smiled "well to the fact that I love you and you my favorite person in the world."

She snorted "George you should work on your lines."

The fifth years stood all of them full and ready to go straight to bed. They walked up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower chatting happily about the upcoming match with Slytherin. Until they reached the stairs where all the Gryffindors were gathered.

"What's going on?" George heard Alicia ask a first who shrugged. He turned towards the portrait surely everyone couldn't have forgotten the password...

"George what is it?" asked Katherine when she saw his mouth form form a 'o'. The Fat Lady was gone...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**A Muddy Start**

The Gryffindors had been moved down to the Great hall the all stood in a corner waiting for the other houses speculating about how Sirius Black had gotten in.

"I think he just apparated" Katherine heard a sixth year say, she snorted causing the boy to look back at her.

"Honestly you've been in this school for the past five years and you still don't know that you can't just 'apparate' into the castle" said Katherine as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Before the boy could answer Professor Dumbledore spoke.

Katherine though wasn't listening, her thoughts traveling back to her conversation with the Frenchmen. She pulled on a small piece of hair, there was no doubt on her mind. Pierre was hiding something and she knew it...She looked up once she noticed the Gryffindors around her had moved and the other houses had already gotten there as well. On the floor around lied hundreds of purple sleeping bags.

"You will remain here for the night" said Dumbledore the hall remain quiet, the air felt tense "I shall leave the Head Boy and Girl in charge."

Katherine sighed as she watched everyone chat away picking up their sleeping bags. The other houses began asking the Gryffindors what happened. She pulled her sleeping bag over to a lonely corner hoping not to be disturbed until she heard a female voice say.

"I'm telling you he apparated.-"

Katherine gritted her teeth, really how stupid could people possibly be "you can't apparate into the bloody castle you dimwit" she turned facing a pretty blonde girl. Her face was drained of what little color it had, it was Heather Bennett. George's little 'playmate' as Fred liked to call it.

"What do you know?" she snapped looking at Katherine with a look of superiority.

"More than half of this bloody school! Merlin dammit does anyone every listen to what professors say here?" her temper had begun to flare apparently attracting the attention of those nearby.

"Calm down _Rowle" _said Heather rolling her eyes much to Katherine's annoyance "besides sorry if the rest of us have _lives _and aren't always reading-"

Katherine dropped her sleeping bag once she heard someone nearby giggle "_lives _Heather?" she said in disbelief "if you call snogging random-"

"Break it up" said a sharp voice Katherine picked up her bag and turned to leave coming face to face with Micheal and Cedric Diggory who was taking his fellow housemates away.

"C'mon Heather lights out in ten minutes" said Cedric causing Heather to blush as he dragged her away, the boy must have had some sort of spell that half of the female population was under.

"Katherine you shouldn't stoop to their level" said Micheal pulling his girlfriend away from the crowd. She glared at him.

"Yeah sure" she muttered once he let her go "look I'm going to bed..."

Micheal's eyes soften as he placed a sloppy kiss on her lips "alright stay where I can keep an eye on you 'kay"

"Why? It's not like he's coming back-"

Micheal pulled her into a hug placing a kiss on her head "Katherine, you don't know how worried I was when they told us what happened...just stay close" he whispered pulling her face up to his "promise"

She bit her lip, Micheal's eyes...he looked like he was actually worried. For his sake she'd say yes. Yet she didn't like the way he was speaking to her, why was he so worried when one of the world's greatest wizards was there with them.

" I will."

He smiled all of the worry leaving his eyes as he patted her cheek "now there's my girl." Katherine felt take aback as her dragged her towards a corner Ravenclaws away from her roommates.

"Micheal!" she whispered as he called over his friends behind them were the seventh year Gryffindors and among them the Captain of the Quidditch team Oliver Wood.

"Roger is it okay if Kat stays with you lot?"

Roger Davies looked up from where he sat nodding " it's okay I don't mind" he looked around to the other Ravenclaws whom nodded.

"Great" Micheal pulled Katherine towards him "I'll see you soon love?"

Katherine gave him a weak smile as he walked away towards Percy whom was giving the Prefects instructions.

She sat down awkwardly as the Ravenclaws returned back to their conversations. Katherine ignoring Micheal's wishes (though she knew he'd probably be angry) crawled over to Oliver Wood who like all the others was discussing Black.

"Well Jonathan I don't-"

Katherine cleared her throat "good evening Captain."

All the seventh year boys turned around one of them whistled "well Ollie I didn't know your chaser-"

"I suggest you tie your tongue Jones" said Oliver frowning, Katherine like the rest of the Chasers knew that Oliver Wood besides being a _bit _of a dictator he was also an overprotective older brother (much like Fred and George) especially when it came to his Chasers.

"Sorry to bother um...Oliver but I was wondering if you'd do your favorite Chaser a favor?" she said as Oliver pulled her away he raised an eyebrow.

"If it's about canceling-"

"No it's not about Quidditch Oliver! It's about Micheal..." she said using her head to gesture towards the Ravenclaws "he wants me to sleep there but -"

He snorted "really?" Oliver narrowed his eyes at Roger Davies who was currently talking to a blushing girl "well then seems Blackwood doesn't have his priorities straight."

"What do you mean?"

Oliver dismissed the matter with his hand "never mind. Go, if Blackwood comes by I'll tell him you're at the bathroom or something."

She smiled nodding "God bless you Oliver Wood!" Katherine turned away quickly finding her roommates and throwing her sleeping bag next to them.

Angelina was the first to notice her arrival "Katherine! What took you?"

"We thought you been kidnapped" interjected Fred causing Alicia to slap him on the arm George however wore a serious look.

"What was Blackwood talking to you about anyway?"

"Mike?" she said shaking her head "nothing he was just worried-"

"Then why drag you half way down the hall?" asked George Lee who was already getting ready to go to sleep looked up.

"He didn't drag me George!" she snapped setting her sleeping bag next to his.

He scoffed and laid down on his bag "suit yourself Katherine."

"Oh fuck-"

"Language Katherine" said Fred smiling probably hoping to lighten up the suddenly tense atmosphere between his brother and their friend.

"Lights out!" came Percy's voice the floating candles above them disappeared leaving under the night sky that the ceiling reflected.

Katherine sighed her eyes on the ceiling above...

The night sky was absolutely gorgeous it felt like they were sleeping outside with the breeze blowing through her hair.

_She smiled taking in the crisp air that offered the Hogwarts grounds. Katherine heard a soft voice suddenly call her, turning she saw the silhouette of a tall slender woman her hands outstretched. "My daughter I've missed you" she whispered stepping forward yet Katherine couldn't see her face...in it's place was a dark veil._

_ "Mum" whispered Katherine she saw the woman nod as she took another step forward. Katherine ran towards her wrapping her arms around her._

_ "I've missed you"_

_ There was a loud crack, her mother disappeared. "Mum!" she called out her heart sank ._

_ A cloaked figure appeared before her, she could hear screaming and laughter. "Mum" __called out Katherine she stepped back her breathing became heavy as the screaming grew louder._

_ "Katherine!"_

_ The cloaked figure pulled down it's hood revealing rotting corpse leaning in towards her. Everything was cold and she no longer felt herself breathing._

"Katherine?'

He stared at her, Katherine's breathing was heavy and he could have sworn he heard her sobbing. George looked around and shook her again "Katherine?" he whispered.

Suddenly she sat up her hair looked like it had been glued to her face as if she'd run a mile. "Kat?"

She threw herself back onto the sleeping bag and turned to George who remained confused. "Y-y-yes?" she whispered trying to hide her face from him.

"Katherine you...you were talking in your sleep"

Her eyes widened as she brought her hand to her lips "I-I have no idea what you're  
-"

George interrupted her knowing that if he didn't she wouldn't let him speak " you kept mentioning your mum..."

"It w-was a nightmare..."

He pulled himself closer to her "it's alright, you're fine... a bit sweaty mind you but alright."

She gave him weak smile which he returned lifting a piece of hair off her face.

"Truly disgusting" he whispered in mock disgust, she rolled her eyes.

"Shove it!"

"Now really Katherine you have a boyfriend-"

She slapped his arm and pushed George bit his lip to keep himself from laughing though Percy heard his stifled laughter.

"What is this! Honestly can't you lot follow instructions!"

Luckily Percy seemed to have lost his sense of hearing and walked off in the opposite direction.  
Katherine stared at him as he took a hold of her hand "I-I'm sorry-"

Shaking his head George smiled "forget it. Go to sleep I'll be here in case you decide to wake me again."

He smiled at the guilty look on her face "it's a joke Katherine." The guilt faded from her face and the grip on his hand tighten. He looked down at it, her hand was small compared to his and pale...

"George you're a weird friend you know."

He smiled "no I'm just a good friend Kitten" George ruffled her hair "now go to sleep before Lee starts snoring."

"Lee snores?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No but I thought it'd be funny" George shrugged as she closed her eyes.

"Don't try anything funny."

"I won't love."

The two teens faded into a soft slumber their fingers remained intertwined throughout the night.

Sunlight crept through the glass windows slightly burning the ginger's eyes. He opened an eye took a look around him. Only a few students had woken up and like him sat up staring off into the distance.

George stifled a yawn and looked down to his left, Katherine was still asleep and her hand held his or rather was laid on top of his. "Now dear brother would you care to explain that?"

He turned towards Fred who looked like he had just had a bird nest itself in his hair. Fred currently pointed at George's hand which he immediately pulled away from Katherine. "Explain what Fred?" asked George sheepishly knowing where his brother was going.

"Explain what Fred?" mocked Fred in a flasetto as he pushed his twin "do you fancy her?"

George's eyes widened "what? No!"  
Fred's eyes narrowed "is _she _the reason you're always the last one of us in the dorms?" George put his hands up defensively.

"Now, now Fred we all know-"

"Then it's Heather?"

George nodded knowing that yet again he had lied to Fred the only difference was that Fred looked like he didn't buy it but refrained from asking anymore questions.

The boys stared at each other until Fred smiled "you know Georgie I think there's a certain blonde girl waving at you."

George spun around and from across the hall sat Heather her blonde hair was in a semi-neat bun as she waved at him with a smile. He though felt thankful when the Prefects began rousing the students.

"Time to wake up!" yelled out Patricia Stimpson whom looked like a hippogriff had trampled her, by her side was Kenneth Toweler ringing a small bell.

The students were given a hour to get up and rush off to their common room ready for lessons and breakfast. Most of them walked up to their common rooms complaining or still muttering about Sirius Black.

"C'mon Katherine it's your turn" called Angelina as she ran out of the bathroom wearing nothing more than her towel.

"Merlin damn you Johnson!" muttered Katherine propping herself on her elbows. Her face was as usual pale but now dark circles adorned her green eyes.

"Didn't get any sleep?" asked Alicia who was already doing her make-up. Katherine looked through her trunk pulling out a red towel.

Katherine smiled dismissing the question _"these girls probably already think I'm an insomniac" _she thought running into the bathroom before Layne could take her place.

"Katherine!"

"Sorry Layne, got here first!" She smiled weakly jumping into the shower, her body ached and her head hurt. Katherine sighed "damn floors...next time I don't give a damn if You-Know-Who breaks in I'm sleeping on my bed."

After a few minutes she sat in her dorm packing her bag frantically as Angelina and Alicia began to rush her. "Forget it! Just go I'll meet you downstairs!" huffed Katherine who was currently looking for her missing ink bottle.

"Alright, then" said Angelina warily "hurry up though or-"

"I'll miss breakfast I know Angie!" The girls left leaving Katherine to her search which ended almost immediately, it seemed she had the ink bottle in her bag all along. Cursing under her breath she ran down the spiral steps jumping the last of them when she felt herself crash into something solid.

"Dammit!"

Katherine looked up smiling sheepishly as a tall burly boy stood up. "Sorry captain!" she said pretending to remove dust from his robes.

He laughed "you know if you weren't on the team I'd think you were a clumsy-"

"Fuck off Oliver" she smiled running her fingers through her hair though her smile faded as realization hit her. "Hey Oliver did Mike ask-"

They had already begun to walk down to the Great Hall when Oliver answered his usually calm laid -back tone became serious as if something was about to happen...or as if he were giving them a pep-talk "he did and when I told him you weren't there-" he stopped causing Katherine to look up at him curiously as he thought his words over "he got shirty with me" Oliver ran his hand through his hair "look Katherine the boy was lucky Davies-"

A couple of steps from the Great Hall they were stopped by a trio of boys. Slytherins : Bole and Derrick in the middle stood their captain Marcus Flint. He held his hand up stopping Oliver in his tracks and Katherine along with him.

"Flint."

"Wood" smiled Flint his grey eyes narrowed at Oliver whom looked like someone had just spat in his face "I was hoping to run into you."

Oliver's grip on his school bag tightened "whatever it is make it quick I have better things to do." The Slytherins smirked as their captain handed Oliver as piece of paper.

"We have a meeting with Madam Hooch at seven."

Oliver looked down at the piece of paper apprehensively as if waiting for it to do something. They heard the thunder rumble in the distance "it's about our match it seems my seeker hasn't made a full recovery" Flint explain having Oliver look up at him with wide eyes. "What?" yelled Katherine before Oliver could react "you're bloody kidding me, Malfoy's such a-"

"Rowle keep out of this-"

"Flint" snapped Oliver his eyes already ablaze "don't talk to my players like that" he pushed the paper back into Flint's hand "besides I've seen Malfoy and he looks fine!"

"He has an injured arm Wood" sneered Flint "are you really that blind?"

"Please that bleeding kid acts like a little girl!" Katherine said tugging on Oliver's robe "forget it Oliver, you'll see Hooch'll make him get a replacement seeker."

Oliver frowning turned away from the sneering Slytherins, Katherine pulled him away into the Hall knowing the more time he spent around Flint the worse mood he'd be in.

As usual the Hall was filled with the students loud chatter and clanking of their forks. "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell any of the others...about er...the meeting with Hooch" said Oliver in a hushed tone as they got closer to the Gryffindor table, Katherine nodded pretending to zip her lips.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

After breakfast the fifth years first class was Defense Againist the Dark Arts which they took ironically enough with the Slytherins whom weren't pleased at the arrangements either. Fred and George took their usual seats in the back with Lee.

Though the class went smoothly which was unexpected especially when most of the time the class usually ended with someone in the Hospital Wing. It seemed at least in Katherine opinion, that Professor Lupin never learned not to trust Gryffindors and Slytherins with defensive spells, especially with the Weasley twins were in the classroom with them.

"You two had better not practice that in the halls!"

George smiled as he watched Katherine walk in front of them alongside Angelina and Alicia.

"Of course not besides no magic is allowed in the halls" said Fred nudging his brother who smiled.

" I'm glad to hear that you know the rules" said Angelina with a slight frown though she couldn't help but curl her lips into a smile.

"After years of breaking them-" began George taking the space between Angelina and Katherine.

"You'd think we'd learn something" finished Fred throwing his arm around Angelina. She clicked her tongue in impatience.

"Well that gives us a relieve" said Lee's voice from behind them.

"Now where were you hiding?" asked Alicia narrowing her eyes in suspicion, the boy smiled and shrugged.

"Nowhere really, I was just quiet."

"That's strange."

Katherine pushed George playfully "just because you can't shut up doesn't mean the rest of us can't."

They walked down the stairs towards the Charms classroom, the hallways were crowded and the Grand staircase was usually a quicker to get from point A to B.

Charms just as the rest of the day was pretty tranquil something the Gryffindors weren't accustomed too. At least something Fred and George Weasley weren't accustomed too.

The week flew by despite the homework and constant rain the Gryffindors looked forward to one thing. The match with Slytherin that was soon to come...or so they thought.

Instead of the usual Slytherin versus Gryffindor match they were to face Hufflepuff because of Malfoy's supposed injury.

"We can at least say that stupid boy's a pretty good actor" yelled George over to Fred as they released the bludger.

"Actor?" scoffed Fred "he's just a nancy-boy if you ask me, definitely not cut out for Quidditch." He held his beater's bat already signaling Wood to let him know the bludger was out.

The thunder rumbled at the distance but that didn't drown the teams spirits in fact it elevated them at least for Oliver was still as sure as ever that the cup was theirs.

She caught the Quaffle with the tips of her fingers. Katherine's wet hair was stuck on her face obscuring her vision.

"Oliver it's already eight we should call it a wrap!" suggested Angelina usually she could have their captain see reason.

"Angie's right!" called Alicia though her voice was barely heard over the thunder but what was heard was a sharp whistle signaling the end of their practice.

"Go I'll meet you in the locker room!" yelled Katherine shooing Angelina and Alicia with a swift hand movement. She knew it was her turn to put away the Quaffle or at least hand it over to Fred and George who usually put away the crate.

The cold rain still fell as hard as ever as Katherine made her way towards two tall figures whom spoke to a smaller one. Two of them walked away leaving her only facing one of them.

"Hullo George!"

"Why hello Kathy!"

She rolled her eyes pushing the Quaffle into his hands "here...where did Fred go?"

George threw the Quaffle into the crate and fastened it "to put away the brooms and get the snitch" he watched Katherine blink before going on "seems our seeker forgot to give it back."

"Poor Harry...probably already feeling the pressure from Oliver" she shut the crate and lifted one side "I'll help you."

George laughed "you can barely lift it!"

"So!"

He smiled as she dropped the crate and put her hands on her hips. "I didn't think you'd get offended" he said as she walked towards him.

"Well I am" she poked him in the chest with a small smile.

"Really that's hard to believe" he said taking her hand off his chest "especially if you're smiling!" She tried to pull her hand away from him but it was useless.

"George you-"

"Prat?"

He was actually having fun with this as he watched her blush while 'glaring' at him. George pulled her towards him laughing at her struggle.

"Get off! George you're brother's going to see us!" she yelled watching her best friend's face light up as he laughed. Katherine had already seen George laugh hundreds of times but this time she felt like she had noticed something.

It was probably just the rain that slid off his face onto hers, or the way his usually messy red hair stuck to his forehead. Her smiled faded as did his as if George had noticed something too.

"You okay George?" she asked worried as he tucked her hair behind her ears. "George?" He seemed to ignore her.

Katherine could already feel his breath on her face. It was warm so different form the cold rain that fell on them.

"George I got the snitch-" Fred's smile faded as Katherine jumped back and George turned to his brother with a bashful look on his face.

"That's..er great" said George as Katherine walked past Fred her pale face completely red.

"George...you-"

"No I don't fancy her Fred!"

Katherine heard them even form a few feet away. It stung yet that's the way it was supposed to be.

"I'm just seeing things...I just probably had a boogie or something..." muttered Katherine reassuring herself that she'd never snog George Weasley much less fancy him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**Twisted feelings**

Katherine smiled and waved as she watched Micheal mount on his broom. Today was cloudy but had yet begun to rain.

Still she couldn't stand watching the Ravenclaw team practice...it reminded her of her own match this weekend against Hufflepuff.

The team surrounded Roger in mid-air listening to his instructions, she caught Micheal glancing over at her causing her to blush slightly as she played around with sleeve of her robe. The wind blew violently against the stands bringing Katherine to look up.

The Quaffle was already in movement so was the snitch and the practice bludger. Katherine sat back if Oliver was here he'd probably be laughing, as a seeker the young Cho Chang was nothing to compared to The Boy Who Lived.

Clarke was a decent keeper but having faced him before Katherine didn't see any big difference. The only really good players were the Chasers: Roger, Micheal and Steven Chambers a sixth year who was tall with curly brown hair and soft blue eyes.

"Katherine!" she blinked suddenly seeing Micheal float before her on holding with one hand his broom. "Love what's wrong?"

"Nothing Micheal what happened to the practice?" she asked as she watched all the blue players fly towards the ground a crack followed her question.

"It's going to rain and there possibly a thunderstorm going on" began Micheal pulling into the stands and landing "Roger's afraid of lighting."

"Really?" laughed Katherine as he sat down next to her planting sloppy kiss on her forehead as he nodded.

"It's a silly story I'll tell you some other time" he stood up " let's leave before it starts to rain."

Rain. Smiling she stood up and took his hand as he went on talking about Quidditch. Though it wasn't Micheal on her mind...she felt herself think back on her close encounter with George. Katherine had never really thought about him as anything other than a friend but analyzing it form another perspective George was a sweet guy, clever and had that cheeky quality that she loved so much...

"So I said to Roger to it'd be stupid to try that against Flint!"

She snapped out of her daydream as they walked into the castle "of course" said Katherine in what she thought was a convincing tone "extremely dumb."

Micheal stopped turning towards her taking a strand of her hair "that's why I love you so much" he said with a smile "you're a sensible young woman."

Katherine smiled not knowing what to answer. He leaned in for a kiss, she felt herself want to step back but instead froze in place.

"You're gorgeous."

She felt the side of her mouth twitch, it was about the only thing Micheal would say about her. "Love that's starting to get old-"

Something solid suddenly bumped into her luckily she stumbled into Micheal's arm, Katherine turned her eyes meeting a blonde girl and a tall lanky red head.

"Weasley could you please watch where you're going" said Micheal coolly his arm around Katherine who blinked several times.

"Sorry" answered George bowing while Heather giggled.

"S'alright don't worry" muttered Katherine as George took Heather Bennett's hand and pulled her away towards the Great Hall. Micheal scoffed.

"Really I can't believe a girl like Bennett has such low standards for herself" he shook his head in disbelief as Katherine frowned.

"Micheal" she said in a defensive tone "George is my friend-"

"He's a prat!"

Katherine scoffed taking a couple of steps back " Micheal stop!" she stared at him as he frowned his hands crossed over his chest " you're acting like a child!"

"And you're so naive Katherine!" he spat shaking his head.

She simply stared frozen her eyes stung as she bit back the tears "I'm not naive Micheal" she responded her green eye narrowed "now if you'll excuse me I'd like to have dinner!"

As she turned away she felt him grab her hand "sorry forget it" he whispered he watched her clench her jaw.

"Please."

Katherine sighed "can we have dinner though...I'm famished."

"Alright" he smiled squeezing her hand "sit with me it'll be fun." She smiled weakly as they walked into the great Hall and towards the Ravenclaw table.

Even in the distance she could see his vibrant red hair as he laughed away with Fred. They sat down surrounded by the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Look who's here" said Roger smiling at Katherine.

"Good evening to you too Davies" she said sweetly while trying not to roll her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like them it was just...Roger was a prat.

"Leave them alone Roger" Steven Chambers reached across the table taking the jam away from one of their beaters.

Micheal smiled "he's just jealous poor chap" he pulled Katherine into a one armed hug, she pulled him off and began to pile food on her plate ignoring the boys.

Her thoughts were far from Hogwarts...they wandered until they found themselves with the Frenchman.

Pierre Delacroix had answers and even if Katherine had no proof deep down she knew that he was holding his tongue for one reason or the other.

A reason Katherine would find out.

"A little aggressive aren't we?" asked a female voice after Katherine stabbed her steak. She looked up at the unfamiliar young woman. She had messy brown hair and dark eyes over them she wore a pair of round glasses similar to Harry's.

"Distracted is more like it" responded Katherine dropping her fork the girl smiled. She now recognized her, she was Penelope Clearwater's little sister Cecilia.

"Or deep in thought?" she smirked draining her goblet of its contents. Katherine frowned why was this girl sitting there and what was causing her to be sticking her nose into someone else business.

"Either way Rowle it's strange to see you so quiet."

"Cecilia."

She turned to Micheal with a smile though he seemed serious "you should stuff your nose into your own business." Though it was a rude comment Katherine couldn't help but smile.

"Micheal please!" said Steven in a firm tone "and Cecilia just...shut up."

It had suddenly become common knowledge the fact that Cecilia Clearwater fancied Micheal Blackwood though she'd never have him. The Ravenclaws boys teased her for it and the other houses thought of it as a joke. Cecilia wasn't ugly and compared to Katherine she was prettier...if she lost the glasses and at least combed her hair.

The rest of their meal went by in silence. Katherine at least admired that part of this Quidditch team, had she sat with the Gryffindor team well just saying that the Weasley twins were there was enough.

"I'm done Micheal" whispered Katherine.

"I'll walk you to the tower" he answered standing up taking her hand she couldn't help but groan inwardly.

They walked down the hall hand in hand her blonde hair flying behind her. In the last few months George had found company in Heather. Of course it was nothing serious he couldn't stand the thought of having to hear her voice through out a 'serious' conversation even though that would be rare to happen.

He pulled her to a stop "don't you think I should leave you here?" he asked as she smiled pulling him towards her.

"Why? Scared of getting caught?" She whispered kissing him softly "rumors are already going around..." He felt himself smile she pushed her body against his. It always started out like this. He'd drop her of near the Hufflepuff common room and she suddenly kiss him until it became a 'snogging session' as the boys called it.

They'd fool around as usual even if she was the kind to put out George wasn't going to be an idiot. Sure they had already done it before but not in the middle of the halls, beside if Filch caught he'd never hear the end of it form McGonagall or worse his mother.

"Leave the tie on Heather" he whispered while he kissed her neck she though pulled his tie off. He heard her moan softly as his hands traveled further down her back. His felt the familiar shivers all over his body as she did the same. They didn't move form their spot at risk that any Hufflepuff could come and see them or worse Filch.

Luckily they were never caught and instead George was able to walk back to his common room with a couple of love bites and a messy mop of hair but nothing else. He turned the corner and stopped once he heard voices.

"She's not worth it you know she fancies Weasely!" George frowned. _Who the hell is she talking about? _

"Of course not Ceci now stop stalking me!" snapped a male voice and with that he heard footsteps come towards him.

"Dammit!" Nearby there were no statutes nothing to hide behind...if he only had the Marauder's map...Damn Fred!

Sighing George walked down the hall deciding it'd be best to pretend nothing happened. "Weasley?"

George frowned it was the Ravenclaw chaser and behind him stood what looked like Penelope Clearwater's little sister. "Hello Blackwood fancy seeing you here?"

"I live here" responded Micheal sarcastically as Cecilia Clearwater smirked.

"You look like you just shagged someone" she smiled George smirked walking past them.

"At least someone's willing to shag me." He ignored her protest and screaming. Suddenly his euphoria had dropped down as their voices faded. It happened after every encounter with Micheal Blackwood.

He was always left with a bad taste in his mouth. Even if he did know that Katherine adored Micheal he couldn't say the same about him. Being a man himself George could see the way the rival chaser stared at Katherine. It was a lustful look something that disgusted him.

Katherine ran down the stairs, this was the second time this week she be late to breakfast. She held her bag tightly as she ran through the halls, Katherine took a glance at her watch. Great today there would be no breakfast as she was almost five minutes late to Charms.

She walked into the classroom as Flitwick began to pass attendance.

"Jordan" he looked up to see that Katherine had just arrived taking a seat next to Micheal whom immediately gave her a soft smile. "Miss Rowle it is nice of you to join us."

Katherine nodded taking out her wand and laying in on the desk in front of her. "What happened?"

She turned to Micheal with a shy smile "overslept" she whispered as Professor Flitwick went on with attendance. "what are we going to do today?"

"Continuing with Silencing charms."

She nodded as Flitwick cleared hos throat. "Well since last class I gave you the theory of the silencing char, today well practice." He looked around "Blackwood, Jordan help me hand out the toads and ravens please."

Katherine ran her hands through her messy hair as she watched Micheal walk towards the front of the classroom.

"Now you know the incantation, let's what you can do."

Micheal laid down on Katherine's desk a raven and before she knew it the classroom was full of loud 'caws' and 'ribbits." She sighed picking up her wand beside her Micheal struggled with his toad she smiled.

"Micheal hun it's a sharp jab" she said with a smile turning to her raven. "Watch" she cleared her throat "_silencio" _the cawing raven stopped cawing now moving it's beak without a sound to come out of it.

He looked shocked "I'm giving it sharp jab!" he said with a frown turning "_silencio!" _the toad only became louder, she laughed.

"Calm down and try again."

On the other side of the classroom she could see Angelina stare at her toad as it now meowed, behind her Fred and George laughed silently. By the looks of it they had probably tricked Angelina into thinking she was doing the charm wrong. She felt a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Ms. Rowle! On the first try! Five points to Gryffindor fine work."

She nodded absentmindedly as Fred whispered something into George's ear. She watched the boy turn towards her and give a wink.

"Katherine now is it right?" asked Micheal cleared annoyed. She turned towards him with a smile feeling the blush creep up onto her face. Reminding herself to get back at the twins later she shook her head.

"Your toad still's...er making noise."

She watched him grit his teeth slamming his wand onto his desk. She jumped suddenly the classroom had gone silent expect for the animals.

"I'm not a bloody idiot you know!" he spat, Professor Flitwick moved over towards them Micheal angry eyes still glaring at Katherine who simply frozen unable to speak though her face changed shades of red.

"Mr. Blackwood is there a problem?" asked the professor in a squeaky voice. Micheal looked down at him with his jaw clenched he tried to smile.

"No" he whispered "lost my temper." Katherine embarrassed sat down her eyes keeping themselves busy with her feet.

"I'm afraid another outburst like that will cost you a detention."

With that he left walking towards Cecilia Clearwater and Samantha Clarke whom already began to whisper. Katherine would soon be thankful for the end of that class.

She watched Micheal get up once the bell rang without as much as a good-bye. Katherine sighed waiting for the classroom to empty out before she picked up her bag and left.

"Was he yelling at you?" The voice was too familiar to not recognize.

"Yes Fred" she responded without looking back knowing the second she did she'd find George.

"I can't believe it what was he so pissed off about?" asked Fred outraged she stopped turning . The boys stopped in their tracks, Fred wore an angry look while George looked away as if the conversation had nothing to do with him.

"I don't know!" she yelled for the first time she felt her her eyes itch. "I have no idea really but if you do enlighten me?"

George turned to her wearing a sarcastic smile "now really? You can ace History of Magic but have no idea-"

She felt her blood rise to her face. "What George? Do you have a friggin answer because if you do I'm interested in hearing it?"

"You're thick aren't you?"

Her eyes widened as he walked away Fred stared shocked "er.."

She huffed turning in the opposite direction, even if it was the longer way towards Defense Against the Dark Arts she'd rather not find herself facing George Weasley.

"What the hell was that about?" whispered Fred catching up with his brother whom held on to his bag.

"Blackwood."

Fred snorted "really? Is it because he yelled at her in the middle of class because mate I can tell you that's pretty hypocritical" he took his brother by the shoulder turning him around "considering you just did the same!"

George pulled away "he saw me wink at her that was it? He knows we're always joking around with her!" He stopped "I just can't believe she'd take that! If anyone else yelled at her like that-"

Fred shook his head, since when was he the voice of reason "she fancies him..."

To George the words tasted even worse now that his brother had said it. It was like the conformation he had just needed yet he still didn't understand why it bothered him so much. He wasn't interested in _her. _Sure Katherine wasn't an ugly young woman in fact she had a certain of walking and talking that made her slightly attractive. She was like taking a trip to the forbidden forest: exciting, mysterious, and dangerous if you got too caught up.

Fred patted George on the back as they began to walk once again. "You know you should really stop lying to me..."

If this was what Fred calling alleviating the tension...he was bloody awful. "I haven't lied to you" said George as Fred threw his head back in laughter.

"Really then allow me to refresh your memory" he cleared his throat "there was the time I caught you and Katherine under the rain-"

"We were just talking, nothing more, nothing less-"

"I woke up to you two holding hands-"

George put his hands in his pocket "she er.. had a nightmare-"

"Then you get angry when Blackwood yelled at her at charms-" Fred went on calmly enjoying his brother's current embarrassment.

"So did you?" pointed out George. Fred nodded.

"It's called outrage" he sighed "I would've felt the same way if any guy yelled at her, or Angelina, or Alicia..heck and every other girl we know!" Fred pointed at his brother "but you..-"

"Flew off the handle?" offered George with a sigh, Fred nodded as he opened the door to the classroom.

It was dark and completely silent, it seemed they had been the last to arrive. At the front George could already see Katherine talking to Angelina and Alicia in whispers. At the desk there was no one.

Odd. Usually Professor Lupin was there to greet them.

Fred and George sat at the back with Lee who already sat in the corner shaking his head. "Ow."

"Ow?' repeated Fred taking a seat "did you hit your head mate?"

"No just heard the shouting match mate you had with our little lion" he gestured with his head towards the girls George scoffed.

"Good friend you are."

Lee shrugged "I'm just saying you survived, I heard them talking apparently she already chewed out Blackwood."

"When?" whispered both of the twins, Lee sniggered.

"Well gossip queens just minutes before you lazy lot got here" Lee smiled as George took a seat . "You lot should've seen it...we all thought she was-"

The classroom door opened and footsteps could be heard. Everyone was silent. It wasn't Professor Lupin that had just walked in, instead it was man with long dark robes.

It was Professor Snape.

"What's he doing here?" asked Fred as if expecting Lee or George to have the answer. His dark robes floated behind him as he walked up to 'his desk' at the front.

Katherine's hand was already in the air she was probably going to ask the question that everyone was asking themselves.

What in the name of Merlin was Snape doing here?

"Miss. Rowle put your hand down." He turned his dark eyes onto her she disobeyed now standing.

"I put my hand down sir" she said sweetly "I was just wondering what are you doing here?"

George couldn't help but smile, the look on Snape's face was priceless. "Sit. Professor Lupin is absent." He picked up a book "what was the last thing- again put your hand down!"

Katherine put her hand down.

"No one remembers...alright then turn to page five and fifty two."

Everyone opened their books except for the three boys "Weasley, Jordan are you three deaf" asked Snape walking towards them.

"We haven't gotten there yet" said Fred defiantly.

"You will not tell me what to do, turn to page-"

Fred rolled his eyes "I heard you the first time."

The classroom filled itself with silent laughter "fifteen points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley" Snape was now so close to Fred George could count the hairs on his eyebrows. "Speak out of turn one more time and they'll be fifty."

George pursed his lips. Lovely this class was going to be today's favorite. Right next to their usually Potions class.

"That is utter bull-"

"Language Katherine" teased Fred trying to lighten up everyone's mood. Snape had given them until Monday to hand in two feet of parchment on the Werewolves and their danger to wizards.

They had all cursed about but our petite lion as George had decided to call her now was the biggest potty mouth of the lot.

"Fuck you Fred!"

Angelina shook her head "whatever it's due on Monday we can all work on it after the game." Alicia nodded.

"Katherine you'll help?"  
She shrugged "I'll help you two but Fred, George, Lee mates your on your own."

The boys looked shocked as she smiled. "What lost your sense of humor."

"That was not funny" said Fred with a look of horror.

"Not at all Katherine" added George wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You nearly killed us" said Lee nudging her playfully.

" We've got Transfiguration to go to" said Angelina impatiently as Fred threw his arm around her. George for a moment could have sworn to see her blushing.

"George?" whispered Katherine in a mischievous tone.

"Yes?" Her hands had wrap themselves around his. He smiled it had always been the small things about her...

"You think they'll ever get together?"

George shrugged as they walked down the stairs past a group of Ravenclaw boys. He could have even swore he had seen Blackwood staring at him.

"Sorry for yelling at you" she said taking his arm off her shoulder.

George laughed "it's alright I'm grateful that you decided not to hex me." She smiled shaking her head.

"Then we're okay?"

George suddenly frowned "of course."

She smiled sighing "good now all I have to do is fix things with Micheal...he probably feels as bad as I do..." Katherine looked up at George "I shouldn't have yelled at the poor thing." He nodded hoping not to make his distaste obvious.

_"Of course not"_ he thought bitterly _"you should have hexed him."_

Once again she took his hand this time pulling down the hall "hurry up we're late!" At that moment George Weasley realized Katherine Rowle was more than a friend.

And yet there wasn't a word in his vocabulary to describe his relationship with her.

Their afternoon went by pretty quickly and once more Katherine wasn't at dinner at the Gryffindor table in fact she wasn't even in the great hall. Nor was Blackwood. Like she had said earlier, they were probably making up in some other part of the castle.

"You shouldn't have done that is all I'm saying" whispered Micheal in dangerous tone. They sat in the abandoned History class room Katherine and George used to sit in third year.

"He's just a friend I know you don't like him but please try and understand, he's always been there-" Micheal stood up slamming his hands onto the desk.

"Been is the key word of that sentence?" he growled "at least I hope! I've had it Katherine!" he walked over to her she felt her pulse raced as she froze on the spot. "You decide whether you keep talking to that nasty prat! Or you stay in a relationship with me!"

Katherine's jaw dropped "have you gone mad!" she pushed him aside "I'm on the same fucking team as him, we're in the same house and I'll have you know I have most of my classes with the bloke too!" She yelled angrily her hand on her hips.

His dark eyes had sudden coldness to them that reminded her of her father for a moment he took a hold of her hand gently leaning in towards her "then fix it." She stared he was so close that for a moment it disgusted her. Katherine blinked and gave him a small nod.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Katherine couldn't bare to think how such a beautiful person could look so angry...form his eyes to the way he had suddenly grabbed her had begun to scare her still there was something appealing .

"I love you...I just want the best for you" He kissed her, even this had changed for her. His kissing was no longer soft and tender. It was passionate and hungry...yet she couldn't pull away. It was like the Gryffindor courage in her had consumed itself.

Maybe this was the sort of relationship her parents had. A twisted, roller coaster of emotions that crashed at the end of it's journey...

It'd make sense she thought as he pushed her to a wall. It could work out with Micheal too, after all the girls always did say he was a gentleman, smart, a bit serious but he had his humorous moments. Even if they were rare.

Micheal was charming, handsome smart...perfect.

In the Gryffindor fifth year dorms sat George Weasley staring at Marauder's map while Fred read a book with strange yet deep interest.

Katherine was walking up to the common room accompanied by Blackwood. George ran his hands through his hair. He had to admit to never having felt so confused. Here he was sitting in his bed thinking about his best friend instead of his...umm friend with privileges?

Heather...her blonde hair the sweet smell of her perfume... and then George had nothing else to think about. Their relationship was something physical, and addicting he had to admit.

They stopped for their time on their way to the common room. George grabbed his wand, why he tortured himself...George Weasley had no idea.

"_Mischief Managed" _the map wiped itself clean. Looking at Fred he found his brother already staring at him.

"You're bit thoughtful?"

George snorted "and you're reading?"

Fred smiled "yes this usually boring activity has gotten so much better as of the late" he threw the book at George. "Lee let me borrow it"

"Twelve_ safe fail ways to charm a Witch" _read George raising an eyebrow at Fred. "You're joking?"

"No George someone's actually thought of something useful" he took the book from George taking a seat on his bed "now tell Freddie what's wrong."

George sighed he'd come clean with Fred at least hoping the following didn't leave the room. "I fancy Katherine...and at the same time I don't."

Fred raised an eyebrow "well you're difficult one mate" he laughed "alright well can you imagine yourself snogging her?"

"What?"

"Just answer" said Fred as him brother frowned "it helps...well it helped me figure out I didn't like Patricia all too much."

"Yes and no...I don't know Fred she has a boyfriend" George pushed his brother "I can't believe this I thought you knew more about girls."

"Yes George and I thought I was speaking to my handsome reflection."

"Git."

"Prat."

The boys smiled at each other. "You know George I'm disappointed" George felt taken aback as his brother went on. "You obviously dislike Blackwood as much as all of us do" Fred took a seat on his bed "I actually thought you suggest we'd-"

"Teach how to stop being such a snobbish-"

"Rule-loving-"

"Prat" they both finished. George had to admit his brother's devious idea was pretty good. Especially after that little shouting he did back in Charms. Maybe it was time they took matters into their own hands.

A/N: Hello! Sorry I've never done a/n notes before. First off thank you for those who've kept with the story. Remember to read and review with any suggestions, thoughts, what have you thought about Micheal so far? Heather? Katherine?

Chapter ten coming up soon: Mischief, Quidditch, Dementors, and a glimpse at the beginning of the holidays :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Outdistance

Her fingers flipped through the pages, the small book held a secret and she intended on finding it.

_I'm sitting here in the library. Outside it's gotten too cold and I have work to catch up on, Fabian said he'd help but of course he's late as always. Honestly I don't know where the boy keeps his head. _

_ My guess is too busy thinking about nonsense as Molly would say. As I look up I notice Thorfinn walking towards me, his perseverance amazes me. Please God let Fabian get here before..._

Katherine tiled her head. The writing ended there? That was it? She put the book down on her nightstand. Angelina and Alicia were to busy discussing tomorrow's game to notice the frown on Katherine's face.

She bit her lip frustrated, there was nothing in her mother's journal so far. All Katherine had come up with were names with no faces. She could always go to the library but lately it had become impossible. Ever since their last argument Micheal had become a sort of pest. He seemed to follow Katherine everywhere and usually would pester her to spend more time together studying, or simply walking around the castle. Between that and her Quidditch practices (each of them longer than the last) she barely had enough for herself anymore...not even for George.

Heather smiled him as she brushed his hair to the side. "Heather I have to go-" whispered George as he fumbled around with his tie the blonde smiled.

"I know I'm just hoping to tire you out" giggled Heather as she stood up from his lap. He shook his head with a small smile.

"Trying to save Hufflepuff the embarrassment?" he muttered standing after finally having won the battle against his tie.

"Very funny George" she smiled turning her back on him "well I'd better get going, wouldn't want Diggory to catch me again eh?"

"Of course" answered George nonchalantly. Perhaps she noticed he no longer cared for their nightly adventures, she noticed he grew bored of her with every passing moment. George turned to the wall behind him, there was a tall cracked mirror. His clothes were a mess and so was his hair, his brown eyes lacked their usual energy. Sighing George stuffed his hands into his robes turning on his heel he walked out of empty history classroom.

With each step George could see the raindrops that fell on her face. The way her eyes seemed so relaxed,...

He bit his lip as the portrait swung open. She was his best friend the girl who'd seen him cry in their fourth year after Harry had saved Ginny, the girl who'd brush his hair when he was stressed.

"Bed!' George jumped up as he turned noticing Oliver sitting in a corner, his hair was a mess and his eyes gave him a crazed look. George nodded walking by him cautiously .

"Alright captain bed it is!" George smiled making a mental note to tell Fred tomorrow that poor Oliver definitely needed a girlfriend.

The weather had gotten worse over night, the rain pelted down on the castle harder than before and the was a murky sort of grey. The Gryffindors sat together Oliver trying to force his team breakfast while he touched none himself.

"I still can't believe you two are able to stuff anything down your throats" said Alicia as she tried to coax Oliver into drinking some juice.

He shook his head turning to Katherine who nibbled on a small piece of bread "eat it you need it."

"Merlin knows you need to eat too Oliver!" snapped Katherine putting down her toast at her side Angelina sighed.

"She's right eat something Oliver and you too Harry."

Harry pushed up his glasses "I'm fine-"

"You know you're the seeker" began Katherine as Hermione pushed a plate towards him "the game rides on your shoulders."

"Yeah I forgot" he whispered causing Ron and the twins to snigger.

Oliver stood up "team time to go!" Alicia and Angelina shook their heads as they stood up. Oliver was definitely a nervous wreck this morning. His hairs stood on end and his eyes had dark circles around them. Katherine always knew he was too competitive for his own good but this was going to far.

Especially losing sleep over the Hufflepuff team.

The team followed Alicia and Angelina comforting Oliver. Fred and George chattering away while Katherine kept up the rear with Harry.

"You don't reckon he's gone mad?" asked Harry taking a glance at Oliver. Katherine chuckled.

"He's just tense" said Katherine turning towards him "you don't look to bright yourself."

"Just nervous" responded the seeker with a tight smile. She nodded throwing her fringes back.

"I understand" she sighed "I feel like I'm going to be sick." The thunder rumbled behind them as they entered the locker rooms.

Inside the team stood around Oliver waiting for his usual pep talk. This time even the twins stood in silence probably feeling pity for their sick looking captain. The thunder rumbled outside every time Oliver opened his mouth to speak after the fourth time he gave up and simple wished them luck.

They put on their equipment in silence each of them buried into their own thoughts. George sat on the bench slipping on his gloves. "Can't believe we're taking Hufflepuff this seriously" whispered Fred making sure Oliver couldn't hear him.

George snorted "you're telling me?" He let his eyes wander as Fred went to retrieve the clubs. Katherine was currently brushing her hair back. George felt a smile crawl onto his lips, she suddenly turned meeting his gaze.

She smiled her expression was soft something rarely ever seen on her face. It made her almost look delicate like one of the porcelain dolls that his Aunt Muriel had.

He turned away keeping himself busy with his boots until Fred handed him his bat. "Nervous?" he asked smirking George copied his brother's expression.

"I'm pissing myself" said George his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Fred laughed throwing his arm around George suddenly they could hear the loud screaming and applauding outside. It seemed that not even the weather could stop the school from turning out for the first game.

A loud rumble of thunder could be heard as the team slipped on their goggles. Fred and George turned to each smiling at how ridiculous they looked.

They flew off on their brooms unable to hear Lee's usually commentary. The teams huddled as usual at the blow of Madam Hooch's whistle the chasers were off.

Katherine kept herself behind Angelina who held the quaffle under her arm avoiding the Hufflepuff chasers.

"Johnson with the Quaffle and she scores! Ten- to zero!" Lee cries happily. Katherine smiles at Angelina who flies past her. The Hufflepuff keeper puts the Quaffle back into play.

Summers held the Quaffle under his arm loosely almost dropping after Katherine punched out of his arm, swerving her eyes widened.

"And Rowle with the Quaffle...gets hit by a bludger or a beater? I can't see a thing can anyone else?"

Katherine held her arms crossed in the shape of an X over her chest. The Hufflepuff beater shocked pulled his club away. He said something only to be drown by the rumbling thunder. Despite all of them wearing goggles there was still little to no visibility.

She felt her fingers begin to numb themselves and currently Katherine didn't know where she was headed. She looked around frantically past her flew a speck of red, following it she noticed Alicia held the Quaffle, but windy conditions made it hard for her and the other chaser to maneuver.

"Alicia!" she called the blonde didn't turn instead she went only to have another Hufflepuff crash into her. "Alicia!" Katherine stopped luckily the blonde girl hung on to her broom and the Hufflepuff boy went on to catch the Quaffle.

"Kat?" Alicia had a look of relief as the raven haired chaser help back onto her broom. "I can't see a thing?"

Katherine nodded yelling back over the thunder "me either!"

A whistle was suddenly heard the two girls looked at each other but flew off towards the Gryffindor side of the pitch.

Oliver Wood stood under a large umbrella with Angelina Johnson. "Oliver what's the score?"

"Sixty to ten" he said running his hands through his hair, Angelina gave her fellow chasers a worried look.

Katherine pulled off her goggle wiping them on her wet robes. "That's not too smart Kitty" she turned as Fred and George Weasley landed clubs in hand.

"I can't see" she said simply. Fred asked for the score while George tried to get the excess water out of his hair.

"I'll be damned if I get a cold" he muttered Katherine shook her head as she turned towards the sky. Looking for their seeker

"Have you seen Harry?" she asked worried he nodded.

"He'll be here" said Fred his club on his shoulder. Seconds later their seeker landed and the team huddled. As they spoke Katherine simply nodded paying little attention to Oliver and Harry's until she saw Hermione Granger leave pulling Ron Weasley away with her.

"What happened?" she asked as George pulled her goggles away.

"Little Hermione just saved our lives" he answered smiling as he pointed his wand at her goggles. "It's supposed to repel water."

She nodded slipping them on "wow."

"It what's Oliver said" George smiled patting her back "well Kitten I'm off."

She nodded as Angelina and Alicia walked towards her. With the sound of the whistle the game was to start up again. Although it was still cold Katherine could see clearly, Gryffindor scored two more times but it would be useless unless Harry caught the snitch.

_"We'll be playing into the night" _thought Katherine passing the Quaffle back to Alicia when suddenly the temperature dropped.

She turned towards the stands unable to see as the goggles began to ice over. Her heart dropped as she pulled them off the rain pelting down harder than ever on the players who hung in mid-air until they heard a piercing scream.

Katherine's eyes widened as large cloaks figures flew over the crowd and started towards the players. "Move!" she yelled a nearby Hufflepuff pelted towards the ground a couple more followed suit until they heard Angelina gasp in horror.

"Harry!"

From the sky st full speed fell Harry potter followed by the dementors. Katherine flew towards the young boy digging into her robes for her wand.

Katherine heard her heartbeat in her ears, she knew the spell. It was simple in theory at least but she had never managed to cast it before. She took a deep breath "_expecto patronum-" _everything had suddenly gone black. The screaming was still as loud as before slowly it faded and it was replaced by an unknown voice.

_Accelerated footsteps, a door slam and a small click afterward. There was sobbing and hushing. _

_ "Katherine hush mommy promises we'll be ok" breathed a panicked voice. It was a woman and she seemed to be searching for something. "My wand...my wand" she spoke to herself something made of glass broke, she screamed. _

_ "You thought you'd lose me Elizabeth!" sneered a man's voice as he shook the door. _

_ She heard her frantic footsteps "Katherine everything will be ok" the woman tried to reassure her daughter her voice though broken. The door shook violently as the woman sobbed. _

_ "Where's the blood traitor now?" _

_ The question went unanswered as another man's voice could be heard "move Greyback we have no time for this!" the man sounded impatient. _

_ She ran form the door towards her daughter.. An small explosion followed. _

_"Katherine!" called a woman's voice. She could her her accelerated heartbeat. _

_ "To think that he would keep you safe pathetic Elizabeth" whispered the man called Greyback._

_ "Kill me but please...please spare her" she whimpered "please have a heart-" _

The ground was soft and cold, she felt something burn under her. Fingers brushed the side of her face. "I have her broom!" said a hoarse voice "they're already taking Harry to the Hospital Wing, McGonagall said she'd get her out."

"She's bleeding!"

"Of course you prat! If you had just crashed into the stands you'd bleed too!" As the voice spoke Katherine felt someone pull her wand from her hand. "Listen she's lucky it just a couple of bones" she heard a sigh "even the wand survived."

Silence. All Katherine could taste was the thick substance on her lips.

Fred and George stared at Harry who was still staring at his broom horror struck. "Don't worry mate" said Fred patting Harry.

The seeker looked up with hollow eyes "like we said we still have a chance at the cup" sighed Alicia. Ron held a tight grip on Harry shoulder and Hermione wiped her eyes. A hundred and fifty foot fall does that to those who care about you. Madam Pomfrey shooed them from the Hospital Wing since visiting hours were over.

The Gryffindors walked together in pairs; Ron and Hermione, Angelina and Alicia, with Fred and George bringing up the rear.

Sunday morning they visited Harry this time with Oliver Wood who apologized for his behavior and explained to Harry that he didn't blame him for what happened. Still Fred and George could hear the disappointment in his voice, a couple of beds away was Katherine still sound asleep as Oliver spoke.

"Madam Promfrey says it'll be at least a week."

"That's horrible."

Angelina nodded as Hermione shook her head "but she'll be alright?"

"Of course" piped in Alicia with a smile "it's Quidditch, things happen..."

George listened as the girls spoke. She'd be out cold for a week, well to some extent it'd a comfort. At least she wouldn't be snogging Blackwood who was currently walking towards the Gryffindor table. "Don't look now-"

"Lee I'm not blind!" snapped George stabbing his eggs.

"Hello Angelina, Alicia" greeted Micheal with a smile the girls whispered their greetings in return. "How's Kat?"

"She'll be fine-"

Angelina glared at Fred who smiled pleasantly sipping out of his goblet.

"It'll be a week before she's awake" responded the dark girl Micheal nodded taking glances at Fred.

"A week?"

"Yes a week" he turned to George who raised an eyebrow "need me to say it in French?" Micheal smiled smugly putting his fists into his pocket.

"Not necessary-"

"Well you should know she'd be in their for a while, it was a pretty hard hit." Fred gave Micheal a small nod.

"Yes well it looked like a tough game" he turned to Alicia and Angelina making conversation. Fred stood up probably wanting to leave before Angelina could even notice he was still breathing. Lee and George followed definitely not wanting to witness what could have been a nasty row.

"Angelina's going to have your head" laughed Lee while Fred smirked.

"I can hear her already-" began Fred his joke cut short by the sound of laughter.

"Look the wittle wions" Taylor spoke in mocking tone unable to control her laughter. "What's wrong weasel?"

"Lost against Hufflepuff?" asked Montague the Slytherin chaser Pucey smiled smugly. The three boys stood staring down the Slytherins.

"Wood must be ready to kill himself" added Pucey tilting his head "the fact that he has such incompetent players-"

"Are you sure you're not talking about your own team?" asked Fred his ears red though he wore a smile on his face.

"No actually because I'm not stupid enough to crash into the stands" retorted Pucey giving Fred a small nod.

Lee pulled George back. Taylor noticed and with a smile spoke "rumors are true then Weasel?" Fred turned to Taylor though her brown eyes were glued to George "take this as a piece of advice." She walked past them with Montague in haul "you're nothing compared to Blackwood, he's got good looks, charm, and wit while you and your family have nothing."

"You're a bitch-"

"That stung" her smiled was wider than before "even that monkey you're with is-"

"Watch it with the insults!" yelled Lee pulling George back while eying Fred who seemed close to losing his temper.

"Well then I'm off Pucey are you coming?"

"Of course, tell Rowle to keep both hands on her broom next time" he saluted the Gryffindors who watched them walk away each with a sly smile.

"I say we already have our first targets."

"Fred I personally second that."

"Count me in" added Lee the boys walked up the stairs walking towards their first class. George felt Fred's eyes on him he'd admit maybe it was a little too much to call Taylor a bitch but it was what she was.

The room was spinning and her head was pounding. She opened her eyes slowly praying for everything to come into focus. Katherine took a deep breath as everything slowly began to take shape.

"Hospital Wing?" she whispered lifting the cover off her legs. Katherine looked around as if hoping someone could confirm if this was all true.

The beds were empty and Madam Promfrey was nowhere to be seen. Katherine stood up slowly afraid to fall over, outside a nearby window she could see the sun had already begun to set. "!"

Katherine turned her head instantly only to find herself with Madam Promfrey's shocked face. "You should be in bed!" she yelled walking briskly towards Katherine.

"Why? I-"

"Need I remind you -" began Madam Promfrey pulling her back towards her bed.

"How long have I been here?" asked Katherine as Madam Promfrey turned her back walking towards the door. "Madam Promfrey!"

"Quiet! Stay here while I retrieve your Head of House."

Katherine walked after her "please I don't think that's-" she stopped taking a deep breath her head was still pounding "I''m fine..." her voice had turned into a whisper.

"No you are not" the matron once more helping the young woman back to her bed. "I still don't understand the need-" Katherine after that heard no more once again having everything around her fade away.

_She had just say the incantation only able to summon a small wisp of white smoke. The cloaked figure recoiled but the one behind it flew towards her with open arms. _

_ Her green eyes widened shock, Katherine felt inside become cold closing her eyes she heard screaming._

_ For a split second she saw blue and silver material. It felt like everything had slowed down, in this situation it was best to crash with you side towards the stand. _

_ Katherine never knew why she just heard Fred say it hurts less. With the way the wind was blowing it was hard enough to go straight in her mind there was only one option left. She raised her wand a bit "Protego!"_

_ Katherine was feet away and managed to just pull her wand close to her chest. Taking a deep breath she could only pray for the best. _

"Are you sure?"

His brown eyes lit up with mischief "positive I've looked-up the spell a dozen times." Lee drummed his fingers on his desk.

"It's a good idea, it'll give us time to slip in the canary creams" whispered Lee. Fred nodded looking at George for the final approval.

It was their rule. They all had to agree or they didn't go through with their plan.

A rule that had been established since their second year after a wee-complication.

Complication that ended in a month full of detention with Filch cleaning the bathrooms...(weekends included.)

"Alright I cast" said Fred turning to Lee "you slip in the canary creams."

"I create a distraction" piped George ready with his wand. "Got it."

They turned to the front of the class. Everyone was quiet as they usually were Professor Binns voice was enough to have everyone in a deep sleep or trance. A distraction wasn't probably needed but it was alas a necessary precaution.

George winked at his brother standing "Professor Binns."

"What is it Weatherby?" droned Binns causing some of the students to chuckle.

"Professor I was wondering what was the importance of the Goblin wars again" he heard people groaned some scoffed probably knowing this was some stupid ploy to cover up whatever they were up to.

"Yes,yes I seem to have forgotten to tell you..." Binns nodded to himself before he ordered George to sit.

Lee had already crawled over towards the Slytherin while Fred had conjured the small birds under their desk.

"Weatherby sit" it was the second time he spoke. George's mind raced her needed something to keep everyone distracted.

"But sir, aren't the Goblins still at war with us? I mean they don't really care about wizards" said George. He took a glance at Angelina and Alicia who were staring at him.

Angelina was glaring while Alicia stifled her laughter.

"No Weatherby-"

"But my brother's a curse breaker and he say-"

A high-pitched shriek interrupted George Weasley.

Taylor was slapping away at the small birds with her large textbook, Pucey covered his face while he cowered in the corner and apparently the only one to pull out his wand was Montague.

The classroom burst with laughter especially from where the twins sat. "Settle down" called Professor Binns though his voice was drowned away by Taylor's screaming.

"Wait 'til Montague tries something!" snickered Lee rubbing his hand together.

"You gave him a rubber wand?" asked George excited. Lee nodded.

"You have a wicked mind young man" said Fred proudly turning so he wouldn't miss the action.

"_Evan-" _Mountague's face was twisted with anger as his wand turned into a rubber chicken. The class was now roaring with laughter including Angelina Johnson who was enjoying the Slytherins humiliation more than the twins were.

He turned his dark eyes onto the boys "Weasley!" he shouted slamming down the rubber chicken.

"Hey don't forget Jordan!" called back Lee as the bell rang signaling the end of class. Of course they couldn't leave not without Binns yelling at them for two feet of parchment on Goblin Wars.

George threw his bag over his shoulders waving to the Slytherins as the students walked by. Some congratulating him others glared or muttered nasty things under their breath.

"You know it's not over-"

"Oh Graham" began George clicking his tongue as Pucey looked for his wand instead finding a rubber chicken. Taylor still was dealing with the poor birds whom were picking at her hands. "Mate I wouldn't try anything-"

"You and arrogant little-"

He turned his back on Montague smiling "really the threats are getting old mate." George walked over to where Fred stood with Lee and the two girls.

Fred seemed to be explaining to Angelina the reason behind the joke while Lee and Alicia smiled at the petty argument. "What's next?" asked George distracting Angelina for a moment.

"Defense" she shook her head "you know you'll get detention?" The twins both nodded. Honestly at this time in their life was that even worth asking?

"Believe it's going the first-"

"Nor the last time dear Angelina" ended George as he followed Alicia who lead the group away towards Lupin's class.

"Angelina take it easy besides they're the ones who keep the whole detention system running" said Lee earning a look of disapproval from the chaser.

Ahead they noticed McGonagall walking briskly towards them a look of relief on her usually serious face.

"There you are" she said stopping the group. The boys feigned innocence while the girls gave them uneasy looks.

"Professor what can we do for you on this fine afternoon?" asked Fred only have he raise her hand up.

"I need you two to accompany me, later I shall retrieve the rest of you" McGonagall signaled Fred and George to follow her.

"Wait Professor what happened?"

"I'll let you know when you times comes Miss. Spinnet" said McGonagall simply walking away with Fred and George.

They turned to each other, Fred shrugged while George sighed. It looked like detention but for some reason it felt off especially when he noticed they weren't walking towards her office.

"Professor if you don't mind us asking" began George holding his school bag "where are we going?"

"The Hospital Wing" she answered her voice as brisk as usual "I thought you'd like to see while she is awake."

"Katherine's up?"

"Yes that was I said Mr. Weasley." George could hear his own heartbeat. She was awake and he'd get to see her. It was hard to contain his excitement especially in front of his brother.

That was the hard part about being a twin. One could always tell when the other was lying, upset or worse...

Hopelessly in love with a girl. George glance over at Fred who already had a small spark in his eye.

They walked up the stairs each step filled George with expectation, and made him slightly sick.

"Mr. Rowle I think it'd be best if-"

Madam Promfrey's voice could be heard a few feet from the door, McGonagall hurried up the steps and the boys followed suit.

"I want a word with my daughter-"

"Father please!" pleaded Katherine "I-"

"Is there are problem?" McGonagall put her hand on Madam Promfrey's shoulder. Into view came a tall blonde man with steel-like eyes. He was dressed in black dress robes giving him a vampire-like appearance.

George stared that man was Katherine's father. The man she never spoke of and when she did Katherine would too often change the subject.

Behind him sat Katherine propped up on pillows her face drained of what little color it might have had. Her eyes gave the man a pleading look.

"No there isn't a problem at all" his grey eyes stared down at Professor McGonagall who walked towards him.

"Then I assume you have no problem with following me to the Headmaster's office" she said in tone that caused George's hair to stand on end.

It reminded him too much of his Mum.

"Of course not Minerva" he turned to Katherine who kept her head up "we aren't done with this conversation." He walked past the twins looking at as id they had set a dungbomb off right under his nose.

Madam Promfrey shook her head walking towards her office muttering something about disrespectful behavior, leaving the twins to stand staring at the young witch.

Fred elbowed George after what seemed to them like hours.

"Er...Katherine" he whispered she turned towards him with a small smile.

She stared back at him her eyes had a glassy look "I'm alright" her voice cracked a bit towards the end "I just had a tiny row there with my father..."

"Sorry about that if you want we can leave" said Fred, she scoffed shaking her head.

"Don't be stupid!" she said her voice returning back to it's usual strong tone. "I wanted to talk to you two." She wiped her eyes signaling to sit next to her bed.

"Anyway before anything where's my wand?"

"Er... Angelina has it" answered George "she didn't think it'd be safe with us."

Katherine smiled "Angelina was right you two are a menace to society."

"We'll take it as a compliment" Fred smiled "I'm pretty sure you're next question has to do with the game." Katherine nodded though her face fell the minute she set her eyes on George.

Fred went on to explain their loss and fill in Katherine with the current events in the last few days. George watched as she nodded, bit her lip, shook her head and even smile a bit when Fred mentioned their most recent accomplishment.

"In Binns's class" she said in disbelief "I can't believe you two" she took a glance at George at that moment he felt himself smile. "Though I must admit that was creative."

"Of course Kitten" George pointed to himself and Fred "we are creative young wizards!"

"Indeed Georgie!"

She chuckled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. A soft red color crept up onto her cheeks.

"Can you bring Angelina, Leesh, and Lee in tomorrow?" asked Katherine her eyes on George he nodded giving her a smile.

"Of course they'll be dying to see you."

"Yeah" added Fred "We thought you'd out cold for a week..."

Katherine gave them a bashful look "I was supposed to be...I sort of used a shield charm...though it didn't work to well" she looked away "my head's still pounding and my hands feel a bit numb."

"A shield charm?" asked George baffled "at that speed."

"You know I am a capable witch George" she snapped frowning "believe me I'm shocked too..."

"We know you're good with a wand Kitty" said Fred chuckling as she threw him a dirty look. George felt his face heat up it was just like Fred to make an uncomfortable comment on propose.

"You're a prat!"

"And we adore you too our little lion" Fred patted her shoulder as he stood. Madam Promfrey walked towards the giving the boy her I'm going to shoo-you-out look.

"We best be off" said George as Fred gave her a soft hug good-bye. George noticed the small silver bracelet on her wrist. The one they had giving her for her birthday.

He smiled as Fred walked past him "you still wear it."

She looked up at him "of course I always have." George bent down surprising himself when he kissed her cheek. Her hand held his and for a moment he could have sworn his heart had stopped.

Her cheek was against his "I'm glad you do" he whispered, she wrapped her arms his neck.

"Mr. Weasley I believe you have class" Madam Promfrey's voice caused Katherine to suddenly release George.

"Yes I do in fact, so I'll be leaving" he picked up his bag and began on his way towards the door.

"George wait!" shouted Katherine caused Madam Promfrey's to give her a disapproving look. He stopping turned he saw her smile "could you tell Micheal to come see me?"

His heart sank. Of course she'd want to see him.

She _loved _him. George clenched his jaw "of course Katherine."

With one last look George walked out the door trying to keep himself form showing his distaste for the situation.

He knew she'd probably never give him a second look, after all to her he was like a brother. Katherine never showed anything close to romantic feelings towards him and he'd never understand why in Merlin's name he did.

He sat in Trelawney's classroom listening to Heather talk away about her plans for the next Hogsmeade visit, he nodded when needed and tried to keep the smile on his face a realistic as possible. He didn't love her but he appreciated her friendship especially of the late. She was sweet, caring, and understanding.

"Of course that's at the end of this month" she took his hand "oh! I forgot did you hear? Ravenclaw's playing in the first week of December."

Now this peaked his interest "really who told you that?" asked George she smiled.

"Matthew, Ravenclaw's keeper" she said plowing on "he reckons they have a chance at the cup."

George snorted "over Oliver's dead body."

Heather shrugged "as long as the Slytherins don't keep it I'm fine" her smiled faded.

"I'm fine Heather, it's just-" he tilted his head a bit as she put her hand on his cheek "Oliver's being hard on us..."

"Oh! Well look on the brightside" said Heather excited "Christmas is around the corner.

George took Heather's words to heart as the remaining weeks of November melted away into December. Bringing the holiday spirit and the expectation of the next match in which laid Gryffindor's hopes at achieving the Quidditch Cup and of course Oliver Wood's sanity and that of his team.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Elven:**

**Curious**

"Psst."

She felt someone shake her. Katherine groaned feeling her whole body ache.

"Get up you've been snoring!" Angelina hissed as Alicia shook her again.

Katherine slowly looked up at them. O.W.L year was definitely not pleasant. For the last week and a half Katherine had spent most of her time in the library either with her mother's journal or with her roommates studying for one class or another.

"You're joking" whispered Katherine now sitting up correctly stretching, Angelina sighed pushing a heavy book towards her.

"Alicia and I have been at this for hours-"

"Why didn't you wake me up before?" asked Katherine as she looked down at the page.

"Well you've been awake two days straight Alicia and I thought we should let you get some sleep..." Katherine nodded at Angelina's words, she knew the thousand Galleon question was going to come up soon.

"So what were you doing?" asked Alicia batting her lashes.

"Research" answered the raven haired witch mechanically. "This for McGonagall right?" she asked before they could form any words.

Angelina threw a dirty look at Alicia "yes it is, but it isn't due for over a week so what do you say? We call it a night."

Katherine nodded shutting the book "alright but I have to go see Micheal." The girls looked at each other.

"What?"

"The Ravenclaw team's still out on the pitch" began Angelina as Katherine packed her things "it's snowing are you sure you want to go?"

Katherine nodded "of course Angelina besides don't ridiculous it's just a bit of snow." Alicia grabbed her robe before she could walk away.

"Can't it wait for tomorrow?"

Katherine pulled away turning her back on the girls "no" she slipped her bag over her shoulder. "See you lot back at the common room." She walked into the cold stone halls which reminded her of the castle's only defect.

During the winter it became unbearably cold.

She threw a glance over her shoulder before pulling out a small leather journal from her bag. The lighting was dim but Katherine could still make out her mother's writing.

_Today Gryffindor lost against Ravenclaw, which of course has the lot of us in a foul mood especially me. See I was stupid enough to make a bet with Daniel Parkinson the loser would do anything the winner wanted this without telling Gideon or Fabian._

_ My reward, a public date with Thorfinn Rowle._

Her heart skipped a beat, maybe just maybe this was what she had been waiting for. It was her mother's last year and maybe just maybe her father would redeem himself before her eyes.

She stopped at the door, Micheal could wait a couple of minutes.

_It was surprising to see how kind he could be, and gentleman like too. Even when Fabian was at the other side of the room glaring holes into his back. The large blonde wizard that sat before me certainly didn't fit Edward Rowle's description..._

_ He wasn't manipulative, aggressive, and certainly didn't seem like he was lying. My date with him at Hogsmeade was actually quite pleasant he even apologized for calling me a mudblood, a for poking fun at me with his friends. I wasn't stupid I didn't trust him fully but I decided to agree to his 'truce' and accept his friendship. _

Smiling Katherine stuffed the journal back into her bag and pulled the door open. Alicia was right the weather had gotten pretty awful it felt like getting hit in the face with a thousand tiny knifes and all she had done was walk a couple of feet from the door.

Katherine toppled forward into the deep snow, cursing she stood up listening to a couple of voices nearby.

"Who's there?" she called quickly drawing her wand.

"Put your wand down Roger!" yelled a familiar voice, squinting her eyes she noticed a silhouette walking towards her.

Micheal pulled her up with a smile. "Katherine what are you doing?" he practically yelled even though they were only a few feet apart.

"I just wanted to see you before tomorrow's match!" she smiled as he pulled her into a quick hug.

The Ravenclaw team along with Katherine quickly ran inside. All of them saying their good-nights leaving Katherine alone with Micheal in the entrance hall.

"You shouldn't have gone out in such weather" he said as they took a seat on the steps. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she smiled as he pulled her into a kiss. Their three month relationship wasn't perfect she'd admit after all Micheal could be difficult at times but she loved him.

He began kissing her neck causing her to giggle as she released her school bag. "Micheal we're in the middle of the hall" she whispered turning her body towards his.

"It's alright, besides everyone in bed" he muttered his hands making their way slowly up her skirt. Katherine noticed feeling a tad bit uncomfortable she stopped his hand.

"Micheal" she whispered he suddenly stopped looking up at her. He wore serious looked as he pulled her hand off his.

The grip on her wrist was tight "listen it's too early for..." she winced pulling her hand away from his "what you want."

Micheal sighed "Katherine I thought we went over this..."

"We did" she said as he leaned in. He nodded as she went on "I love you it's just..."

"Just what?" his voice was so soft she had to strain her ears to hear him.

"I'm not ready" he closed the gap kissing her taking a hold on her hands using only one of his.

"It's okay just close your eyes" he murmured noticing that Katherine tried to slide away. Something told her not to trust him, that it was best to call it a night.

Despite that Katherine took a deep breath and closed her eyes. His grip on her hands tightened as his free hand slid up Katherine's skirt while he kissed her. She loved him but that didn't mean Katherine trusted him.

He snorted at his brother threw the heavy Potions book on the desk "I hate Snape."

"I think most of the school would agree with you" said George ruffling his already messy red hair. The boys sat alone in the common room still working on extra homework Snape had given them all thanks to an accident Fred had provoked by dropping extra snails into their cauldron.

"Whatever I just wish we had help..."

"Yeah well you heard Angelina" George laid down his quill as he watched his brother frown.

"I know, Katherine's with-"

George glared his brother who lifted up his hands defensively. "I wasn't going to say his name George" scoffed Fred "honestly you've been edgy." He picked up his quill tickling George with it "it's Heather isn't it?"

"No."

Fred's smiled faded as he watched his brother stand and walked towards the dorms. George admitted lately he had been in a foul mood. It was always Micheal this or Micheal that, but that wasn't it they had O. around the corner so the homework load for fifth years had definitely increased and it had just gotten to a point where he and Fred could laugh at it no longer.

Especially when they started failing Potions. Worse was when Percy informed their mother.

George shuddered at the image of an angry Molly Weasley, hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed in anger. He could just image her voice as she yelled at them.

He sighed. At least it was a letter and not a howler.

Just as he turned the knob George heard a voice come from down the stairs "what the hell is wrong with your neck?" George turned: it was Fred's voice.

"Nothing!"

Katherine? George walked down the stairs standing at the bottom step his heart dropped as the silence between his brother and their friend grew.

"Is that.." Fred lowered his voice so George couldn't hear what followed.

"No! Of course not!" yelled Katherine outraged "do you actually think I'd let him-"

He heard quick footsteps "sorry my mistake, are you ok?" 

Katherine scoffed "of course." George decided to take a peek at what was going on.

Fred was helping Katherine up she was scratching her thigh underneath her skirt as she spoke to Fred "I think I got a rash..."

"Well I'll just get George and we can-"

"Not necessary Fred. Now if you'll excuse me I am tired and would like to wake up early for the match" she walked to the spiral steps. George froze putting his hand in his pocket thinking of something to say.

"George?"

He turned his head finding himself face to face with Katherine. Even in the dark he could see her green eyes stare at him curiously. His ears began to burn as he spoke "Kitty?"

"What are you doing up?" inquired Katherine crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well Fred and I are still doing homework" answered George with a smile. She frowned quickly turning over to Fred who nodded his eyes on George.

"Would you like help?"

"Would you like two help two handsome blokes?" asked Fred with a small wink. She rolled her eyes taking George's hand.

It was like electricity, his ears were probably maroon by now.

Damn that Weasley gene.

She pulled him into the common room releasing him as she threw her schoolbag on the desk. It was then he noticed what Fred had seen.

He snorted "love bites?" Her hand quick flew up to her neck.

"Shut up and give me your homework" she said clearly embarrassed by his words. The boys both smiled. "Fine, go ahead and get yet another P-"

"Alright, easy Kitty" said Fred still smiling as he walked over to the desk picking his and George's schoolbags off the floor.

"Thanks you 're a-"

"Lifesaver" she finished smiling weakly at George "you're just lucky to have a girl like me eh?"

Although Katherine meant for it to be sarcastic George couldn't help himself.

He draped his arm around her shoulder "and you're just lucky to have bloke like me." She smiled.

"Of course Georgie."

Fred cleared his throat "children in case you haven't noticed we have work to do." George rolled his eyes.

Fred always had something to say.

The storm had subsided which for the waiting crowd was something to thank God for. After all bad weather would probably end up equaling to a bad game. The Gryffindors sat in the stands waiting for the game to start.

On this game depended Gryffindor's chance at the cup and Oliver Woods mental health.

"It's freezing!" complained Alicia as she rubbed her hands together, Angelina nodded.

Fred and George poked fun at Oliver who was busy muttering something under his breath.

Katherine though kept quiet. She was anxious, sure she was rooting for her boyfriend but deep down she wanted Slytherin to win for once.

It'd make Oliver's dream come true, the poor bloke deserved it after all. Sure he was a strict captain and sometimes she wanted to choke him to death but Oliver was also admirable.

She snapped out her daydream at the sound of Lee's voice.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the second match of the year!" His voice for a moment was drowned by the usual round of applause.

"Here come our teams! Slytherin!" Lee's voice now sounded like he was bored "Bletchley, Pucey, Mountague, Flint, Bole, Derrick, and Malfoy" He practically snorted into the megaphone "so much for injury!"

"Jordan!" screeched McGonagall as the Slytherins booed.

"Sorry Professor, just being honest!" The Slytherin floated in the air waiting for the Ravenclaws.

"And here's Ravenclaw! Clarke, Chambers, Blackwood, Davies, Smith, Lynch and Chang!" Katherine applauded along with other Gryffindors. She felt the same tingling feeling she got when she was playing.

"Now for the captains handshake, Davies be careful Flint bites."

"Jordan will you kindly-"

Katherine snorted as she heard the twins burst into laughter. Angelina held on to Alicia while Oliver looked like he had suddenly gone into prayer.

The whistle was blown and the quaffle was thrown into the air. She crossed her fingers.

"It's Slytherin in possesion!" Angelina leaned over shaking her head.

"Are they stupid! They just handed the quaffle over to Flint!" she yelled outraged, Katherine ran her fingers through hair.

It was stupid move alright, Flint was probably the most violent chaser...besides Angelina on a bad day.

Flint had looped through the Ravenclaw chasers. Micheal though was on his tail but it seemed his broom wouldn't go any faster.

"And he zooms down the field" said Lee in frustration "you may as well hand them the cup Davies! What the hell was that?"

McGonagall's yelling was drowned by the Slytherin's cheering as Flint took his aim at the Ravenclaw goalpost.

Surprisingly Matthew Clarke caught the quaffle earning a loud round of applause from the Ravenclaws.

"Clarke throws the quaffle back into play" Lee leaned forward hoping to slide away from McGonagall "Davies passes to Blackwood so far so good Ravenclaw."

Pucey had punched Micheal in the face causing him to drop the quaffle although the whistle was blown the Ravenclaws were outraged. Katherine scoffed "what the hell?"

"There's no way Ravenclaws going to beat Slytherin" said Fred shaking his head "they can't manage to keep the quaffle for more than two seconds." He turned over to Oliver who's jaw was clenched.

"Don't worry Oliver-"

Their captain glared at him.

The game kept the same pattern until the score was ninety Slytherin, fifty Ravenclaw. The snow began to fall on the players, Katherine could see Micheal rub his nose gingerly but looking for the quaffle all the same.

"Montague shoots down the field Davies at his right!" Lee looked like he was squinting. "Wait there's someone else coming..."

The new player swooped in in front of the Ravenclaw keeper who seemed to ignore his presence. The boy swung a bat...

The Gryffindors held on to each other. "Lee it's the beater!" yelled Fred and George in unison hoping to get their friend's attention. Lee sat three rows in front of them.

"I don't want to look!" Alicia covered her eyes.

"Lee!" yelled Katherine, Fred and George turned towards her nodding they called out Lee's name but still it was no avail.

"LEE JORDAN!" Katherine covered her ears, Oliver was using what his team liked to call his practice voice.

Lee spun around shrugging, Fred pretended to swing his bat while George pointed back at the field.

"IT'S THE SLYTHERIN BEATER! CLARKE WATCH OUT!" Lee's magnified voice caused most to cover their ears. It was worse than Oliver's.

It was no use the Ravenclaw keeper had no time to move. It bludger hit him square in the chest knocking him back into one of the goal post where he hung for dear life.

Oliver bit his lip. Even if he did want his chance at the cup Oliver was also fair. If Ravenclaw lost, it shouldn't be under these circumstances.

Montague scored bring the score to one-hundred Slytherin fifty Ravenclaw. They saw Davies fly over to the goal post trying to help his keeper.

"As usual a dirty Slytherin tactic!" yelled Lee pulling away from McGongall "almost killing the Ravenclaw keeper!"

With all this they failed to notice the two seekers diving into towards the ground.

"Look" pointed out Oliver his players followed his eyes.

"Wait! Chang and Malfoy are neck to neck!" Lee had stopped dodging McGonagall who froze too.

She knew what this meant. Lee watched holding his breath.

Oliver went back into prayer.

The girls crossed their fingers.

Fred and George held on to their seats.

Until one of them pulled out of the dive.

Lee laughed his eyes wide in shock "Malfoy caught the snitch...Slytherins wins" his voice was soft but behind it his friends could tell he was excited.

The girls screamed hugging each other, Fred and George threw themselves at Oliver who simply smiled at the scene.

They still had hope after all.

In the following weeks the Christmas spirit could be felt around the castle. Already the decorations were up, the knights sang Christmas carols (sometimes with the help of Peeves), the icicles hung from the Great Hall's ceiling and best of all were the mistletoes.

Fred and George loved watching people's reactions to the bloody things. Some blushed , others ran, one girl even fainted.

"Hogsmeade is next week!" called out Heather as she walked towards them holding her books. Her long blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail with the exception of her fringes. George sighed as Fred patted his back.

"I know Heather-"

"Great then" she said happily patting Fred's cheek.

"Heather dear wrong twin" whispered Fred trying to hide his amusement.

She giggled "sorry" Heather turned to George "so will you have a butterbeer with me at the Three Broomsticks?"

George looked down at her taken aback. She wasn't seriously asking him out?

"Actually Heather, Fred and I have something to do that day" he turned to Fred for support but instead found his brother staring off in another direction.

George followed his eyes and so did Heather.

"Oh aren't they cute?" she giggled under the mistletoe stood Micheal with his arms wrapped around Katherine's waist. Her hair was loose today slightly curled at the bottom. She was smiling up at him as he whispered something to her.

"Romantic" he said. Lately ignoring them had been much harder. At first he thought they break-up pretty quickly but it seemed their relationship was solid after all her eyes lit up around him and the way she smiled.

He'd give anything for her to smile at him like that. Katherine kissed him at this point George turned away and walked off to Lupin's class.

He heard Fred's footsteps behind him. "You'll get over it soon" said Fred draping his arm over his brother's shoulder. George nodded hoping his brother was right after all she was his friend.

Yet it would feel like giving up, and a Weasley never gives up.

Something suddenly clicked. "Actually Fred" he said a smile slowly creeping up to his lips "all is fair in love and war..."

Fred smiled "you aren't serious are you?" he pulled his arm off George who nodded. Fred whistled "you really do fancy her."

George nodded "of course Fred" they walked into the classroom taking their usual seats in the back "and believe me by the end of this year I'll have swept her off her feet."

Lee took a seat next to them raising his eyebrow at Fred who shook his head "I still don't believe it."

"Believe what?" asked Lee clueless, George took a deep breath. It was about time that he George Fabian Weasley spoke of what had been taunting for the last few months.

"I fancy Katherine."

Lee blinked once, twice, three times before whispering "but she's with Blackwood?"

"All is fair in love and war" Fred whispered now inspired by his brothers words. The girls walked past them taking their seats at the row in front of them.

George watched as she pulled out her quill and ink bottle he smiled. Here he was doing the very thing he always made fun of.

"Oi Angelina!"

Angelina turned back to Fred who smiled cheekily "go to Hogsmeade with me."

Angelina rolled her eyes "no" she whispered trying hard not to smile.

George raised an eyebrow. Fred winked "all is fair in love and war brother."

"Now today I thought we'd work with boggarts" Lupin looked around the classroom noticing how some began to whisper.

"Professor...are we going to work hands-on with a boggart?" asked Katherine in a serious tone.

"Yes we are-"

"But you had the third years doing that" Katherine spoke again this time without raising her hand.

"I thought we could use it as a review for the practical section of your O." he went on picking up his on wand "now if you could all form a line in front this suitcase." The suitcase on his desk was suddenly noticed by everyone, it shook violently bringing.

Katherine bit her lip as she stood up following the others into line. She took her place in between Fred and George hoping that due to height difference she would not be noticed. Angelina shook her head at Katherine who shrugged.

"I believe everyone knows the spell."

There were several nods around the room. "Boggarts" she could almost hear the laughter in Fred's voice "can't wait to see what it'll be for good-old Mountague."

"Probably a mirror" suggested George.

They laughed failing to notice the sick look on Katherine's face.

_"Boggarts reveal your fears right? So what am I Katherine scared of?" _she thought frantic as the line began to move. It was pretty quick and the fears were actually common.

Spiders, mice, zombies, vampires, even a banshee (which Fred and George kept calling Percy.)

Fred pulled Katherine to the front "now I wonder what our Kitten's afraid of?" 

"Bad grades?"

"Leprechauns?"

She heard the twins go back and forth though she ignored it as Alicia now walked away from a ghoul trapped in a balloon.

She stood pointing her wand at the boggart.

CRACK!

It switched shapes, she frowned. A cloaked figure? She took a glance at it hands, they were pale as it walked towards her.

"You're a disappointment!" it hissed. She swallowed. "A disgusting foul little creature!"

"_Riddi-" _she stopped suddenly, it was a female's voice. Her eyes widened.

"Miss. Rowle?" asked Professor Lupin cautiously.

Katherine shook her head; suddenly she dropped her wand as she felt the pale fingers wrap themselves around her wrist. "You disgust me!"

Her throat closed itself up, she felt like she could breath. Katherine watched the pale fingers rot.

The cloaked figure leaned down towards her. Katherine felt tears make their way up to her eyes, "P-P-Professor!"

_"Riddikulus!" _The boggart had become a silver orb which deflated itself like a balloon. He walked over towards Katherine who stood there frozen to the spot.

She knew everyone was staring. Katherine swallowed she wouldn't allow herself to cry, not in front of them. She slowly picked up her wand.

"I'm alright Professor Lupin" she said her voice breaking slightly. Before he could speak she turned on her heel walking past her classmates back to her seat.

"Who was that Rowle?" asked Taylor leaning forward over her table "interesting scene it was."

Katherine took a glance as Fred took his turn, Professor Lupin though had his eye on them. She turned away determined to ignore Taylor's taunting.

"Let me guess daddy issues?"

It took all her strength not to grab Taylor's hair "you should keep your nose out of my business!" seethed Katherine leaning towards her as Taylor smirked.

"Or?"

It was a challenge.

"Or I'll make you" whispered Katherine her voice taking a sickly sweet tone.

She felt someone pull her away turning she found herself facing Fred Weasley who shook his head "c'mon you'll just get detention."

She scoffed picking up her bag from the floor "then tell her to keep her nasty nose-"

Fred lifted his hand "alright easy" he laughed "you know she's just doing it-"

"To piss me off!" whispered Katherine tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I know Fred..."

"Then don't give her the pleasure."

"Since when have you matured?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Me ...mature?" he gave her faux offended look "never!"

Katherine smiled shaking her head. She'd never understand them, always with high-spirits Fred and George Weasley.

She felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulder, Katherine flinched. "Shit!"

"Sorry!" She turned finding herself facing a bewildered looking George Weasley. Her mouth formed a perfect 'O.'

"Sorry...bit of a er dirty mouth" she smiled weakly touching her shoulder gingerly.

George cracked a smile "Kitten everyone knows you're a foul-mouthed-"

"Oh shut up!" she chuckled all her anger seemed to have melted away . Katherine found herself staring at his smile while hers faded.

_"Stop it!" she yelled as his grip tighten on her shoulder. Katherine felt her knees buckle as she bit her lip her eyes on his wand. _

_ "Then stop lying to me!" Micheal's dark eyes bore into hers. It was like staring at another person, she scoffed standing her ground. _

_ "I haven't slept with anyone! With no one at all!" she cried as she pushed herself off the wall "I swear!"_

_ He sighed "not a word-"_

_ She shook her head glaring at the boy before her. "Of course not __**Micheal**__" she chuckled. He stared at her confused "you don't scare me."_

_ He smiled now standing over her with a wicked smile "really now we'll see about that..."_

"Katherine?"

She snapped out her daydream staring at George his eyes gave her a worried look.

_"You promise?"_

_ She shook her frizzy head "of course you dimwit! I'd never keep a secret from you!"_

_ George smiled pointing his quill at her "good because friends don't lie to friends!" _

_ Katherine smiled as she read George's timetable "honestly Divination?"_

_ "It's an easy class!"_

_ "And useless!" he laughed as she fussed over his timetable. _

_ "Guess you'll never change eh?"_

Katherine bolted out of the room. It felt like someone had just stepped on her chest the pain had suddenly become unbearable.

Stupid Katherine. Stupid, naïve Katherine! 

To give herself a way to a boy who'd only walk all over her, to a boy who hurt her.

To lie to the one person that had always been there, to the one person that she had allowed in.

She ran down the hallway her footsteps echoing against the walls. Her heart ached, how could even begin to tell George?

_"Hullo George say can I tell you something? My boyfriend, likes to push me around!" _

"No" she said to herself as she ran up the stairs. The war was between Micheal Blackwood and herself.

She wouldn't allow him to win. Besides one word and knowing George Weasley he'd kill Micheal.

Katherine walked into the empty common room throwing herself onto the empty couch. She felt herself begin to shake slightly "silly wasn't it Katherine?" she whispered mockingly as she pulled up her wrist to her face "stupid to think anyone could feel anything towards you..."

Her tears escaped her eyes as she laughed. It was still surprising to think that she was stuck in a stupid cycle with Micheal Blackwood.

For the first time in her life Katherine couldn't wait to go home, back into her bed where she knew no one would bother her. She began to count the days as they crawled by, each tougher then the last.

Even the trip to Hogsmeade had been an unpleasant experience. Micheal dragged her to the Three Broomsticks where Katherine was forced to endure her friends questioning looks and whispers. Only Angelina Johnson had been brave enough to sit with them for while leaving only after Katherine had left the pub.

Katherine packed her things in silence knowing that at any moment her roommates would come in to question her. She knew Micheal's behavior was beyond rude, but Katherine also knew he did it out of spite.

The door burst open though Katherine didn't bother to turn. "Already packing?"

"Yes Alicia" answered Katherine dropping in the final contents "we leave in two days."

"Katherine-" began Angelina as she walked past them.

"Sorry I have to go-"

"Where?" yelled an outraged Angelina, Katherine ran down the steps ignoring her words.

"Katherine wait!" came Alicia's voice followed by footsteps. Katherine reached the bottom step only to be held in place by pair of arms.

"There you are!" He smiled calling over his twin brother.

"Oh Fred please don't!" she begged looking up at him, Fred frowned taken aback.

"You look-"

"Weird...yes" she whispered as George pushed his brother onto Lee Jordan who stood behind him.

Before George could speak they heard Angelina and Alicia run towards them. He raised an eyebrow turning to Katherine who tried her best to smile, but turned back towards her dorm silently.

"Katherine-"

She bit her lip, it was his fault. That would be the last time she would see George Weasley at school. She did her best to avoid him even if he did manage to turn up in the weirdest of places. Katherine would not speak to him even on their way to the Hogsmeade station she managed to get a seat with the girls and Micheal who kept a tight grip on her hand. Angelina's annoyance was more than evident.

Alicia meanwhile shot Katherine worried glances until the carriage stopped. Only then did Micheal release her hand to open the door. She jumped out walking towards the train, from afar she could already see the twins arguing with Percy.

George shook his head rolling his eyes. Katherine smiled as she watched him smile wickedly at his brother, even while she tried her best she couldn't walk past him one last time.

He turned flashing her a small smile.

The train ride had been pleasant enough considering the fact that Katherine sat alone. Micheal had run off with Roger Davies and she was too embarrassed to sit with her housemates. She had to admit though the silence was quite peaceful allowing her to get some sleep before having to face Selina.

Once the train pulled into the station she made sure to get off before Micheal showed up. Once off she knew it'd be easy to find Selina in this crowd. She'd probably be wearing something furry and black.

Katherine pushed past the crowd hoping to get a better view. Efficiently there was Selina in her favorite winter coat talking admittedly to a tall elegant man. "Pierre Delacroix?" she said with a slight frown.

He didn't seem the type of man to run around with women like Selina Rowle. "Oh Katherine there you are dearest!" Selina pulled her into a tight hug. "I've missed you-"

"So much you haven't written" finished Katherine with a sweet smile, she turned to Pierre who nodded.

"It's a pleasure to see you again" he said with a smile his hands in his pockets. Katherine gave him a small nod.

"I invited Selina to lunch today" he began answering Katherine's unspoken question " Selina said she had to pick you up and I thought I could come along-"

"A gentleman you are!" Selina smiled at him her blue eyes gave her the look of a lovesick teen. Pierre though was staring at the red steam engine with a longing look.

"Of course" his eyes flickered onto Katherine "I'll see you in a few days?"

Katherine nodded as he took Selina's hand.

"It was a pleasure Selina."

She nodded and whispered in a sweet voice "no Pierre the pleasure was all mine."

Katherine rolled her eyes turning to the opposite direction. She faced a small group of red haired people a small plump woman hugged a small girl.

A tall balding spoke to Percy who seemed to be going on about school stuff. Behind him Fred and George pretend to yawn and made faces much to their father's annoyance. Katherine found herself smiling as George threw his arm around Percy.

"Come Katherine it's time to go!"

Without another Katherine away with a small knot a bottom of her stomach.

Selina threw her winter coat onto the stand. Katherine walked into the estate behind her. Inside as usaul it was dark and gloomy. The candles lit the halls which was adorned with large portraits of all of the estate's previous owners.

"Well super should be ready soon" Selina walked up the stairs "shower and get dressed Katherine, we're having guests."

Katherine tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear. She ignored Selina's words as she walked into the hall looking up at the portraits. Some were asleep, others glared at her while some greeted her.

"Well what's this?"

She turned facing the portrait of a man with a sharp looking black beard and small squinty brown eyes. Underneath his portraits was plaque. : _Erlingr Rowle 1900-1970_

He tilted his head as Katherine lookedup. "Edward's daughter?" he asked curiously, taken aback Katherine shook her head.

"No" she answered with a small glare "Thorfinn's."

"Sorry dear let me get my glasses" he reached into his robes pulling out a small pair of round spectales. "Ahh now I see the resem-"

"What resemblance!" she yelled "Besides blind you're mad!"

"Now little girl watch your tone! I'm you're great grandfather!" he snapped almost losing his glasses in the process.

She looked around making sure Selina wouldn't suddenly appear. "What?"

"You heard me you-"

"Then you saw my father grow up?"

"Of course I did!" Erlingr began "ever since he was a kid! Him and your uncle Edward" he shook his head. "Such a common name but alas his mother liked it-"

He stopped catching Katherine's curious eyes. Before he could go on she heard the front door open itself and a voice begin to speak.

"Nome!" he called, Katherine bit her lip. "now where the hell is that bloody elf?"

"Go child I'll speak to you later."

Katherine jogged towards the front door stopping a few feet from her father.

"Where were you?" asked Thorfinn holding his coat his voice had it's usual icy tone. Katherine took a glance over her shoulder. Thorfinn noticed this.

"Which portrait were you speaking to?"

"Erlingr..." she whispered taking a step back as his eyes narrowed.

"Father...I swear I didn't go into your study or any of the other rooms" she shook her head "I simply-"

Thorfinn took her by the arm pulling her towards the stairs "I'll decide that! Now upstairs!" He let her go turning towards Nome who appeared at the door.

"Yes master?"

"There you are! Take my coat, and bring me a bottle of firewhiskey to the study!" barked Thorfinn as the small elf nodded vanishing form sight.

He walked away leaving Katherine to walk up into her room.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Their guest had been a shop owner who wanted Thorfinn to invest in his products though he never spoke much about them in front of Selina and Katherine. After dinner Katherine was forced to go to bed leaving the adults to talk about business.

She scoffed walking over to her closet, opening the door a small bag fell. "Shite!" she caught it before it hit the ground.

"Damn I thought I put this away" she whispered opening the small bag inside she found a basin and several vials with a clear liquid in them. It was Edward's pensive...

Katherine laid the basin on the floor looking through the vials, some were labeled while others weren't. She knew it probably wasn't wise to look through them now but one couldn't hurt after all...

Katherine uncorked an unlabeled vial pouring the contents into the basin, the silver substance swirled around for a second. She stared taking a deep breath, from what she read all she had to do was stick her face in...

She took on last look around the room. One look couldn't hurt.

_Katherine stood in the all to familiar Gryffindor common room, she turned shocked after all Edward was a Ravenclaw..._

_ On the couch sat a young woman with long brown hair that fell gracefully around her face. She scribbled down in a small leather book that seemed oddly familiar. Katherine took a step towards her as she looked up. Her eyes were slightly almond shaped, smiling she closed her book gripping tight to her chest. _

_ Katherine blinked as she felt her chest swell up with emotion.. From the portrait came a pair of loud voices. _

_ "Elizabeth!" called on of the boys, both of them identical. _

_ "Mum?" Katherine wiped her eyes smiling at the young woman who rolled her eyes at the boy. _

_ "Fabian! Where have you been?" she asked smacking him with the leather book. _

_ "Ouch! Outside with Gid!" answered the sandy haired boy pointing at his brother who laughed as he walked towards the dorms. _

_ "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!"_

_ "We're not love birds!" Elizabeth and Fabian called back yet their eyes were total giveaways. At the sight of each other they sparkled. _

_ Katherine felt a knot at the bottom of her stomach as she watched them share a kiss. _

_ The room faded leaving in the darkness for a few moments. Katherine now heard lighting and before her appeared a dark street. _

_ Elizabeth was leaning against a wall wearing only a coat her hair stuck against her face. Katherine walked towards her as she sobbed , she gasped._

_ Elizabeth was covered in blood, she looked scared as she kept looking to the sides as if expecting someone._

_ "There you are..." _

_ Like Elizabeth, Katherine turned at the sound of the voice. _

_It was Thorfinn Rowle._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

**A Sin **

_"Stay away from me!" spat Elizabeth turning towards Thorfinn who held up his wand. Her eyes widened in fear as she began to take a step back._

_ "You do understand why I can't let you live Elizabeth..." he whispered nonchalantly though Katherine saw what she could' have sworn were tears. _

_ The young woman shook her head holding onto her coat "Please...don't" he voice broke as she watched him come closer "please!"_

_ "I can't let you bear that child-"_

_ "Child you forced upon me-"_

_ "Silence!" he snapped lunging at her. He missed her by inches as she broke into a sprint. Thorfinn ran after her shooting curses at the young woman who could only do her best to avoid them. _

_ She turned a corner and fell onto the concrete howling in pain. _

_ "Stop it!" Katherine yelled frantically at her father, he now stood over Elizabeth holding his wand taking quick shallow breaths. _

_ "Please!" begged Katherine as she heard her mother's sobbing._

_ "I can't allow you to dirty my family's name" he said more to himself than to Elizabeth. She closed her eyes waiting for his strike. _

_ Thorfinn suddenly flew back landing onto the middle of the street, Katherine turned to see that behind her mother stood a tall slim man his elegant features familiar. _

_ "Pierre?"_

Someone pulled her back, Katherine heard a soft sob. 

"The Miss shouldn't have seen that..."

Nome stood there collecting the items his small round eyes full of tears. The elf shook his head "Miss. Katherine?"

Katherine held her chest. Her father was a monster and her mother had been his victim. She had been an unwanted child, a disturbance in both of their lives. Pierre had known and never said a word. Edward must have realized it at some point yet her never considered it prudent to inform her.

"Miss?"

"Go" she choked the tears escaping her eyes as the elf shook his head.

"Please miss-"

"GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled standing her chest rising and falling rapidly "LEAVE! And don't you dare utter a word of what you saw!"

He nodded frantically disappearing from sight.

Katherine threw herself onto her bed sobbing little did she know that in the corner of her room inside the empty portrait was an old man watching wiping his own eyes.

_Kitten,_

_ I never got to say good-bye at school or rather you never gave me the chance. I haven't heard from you so I took the initiative to send this letter. How are you? I'm fine, Fred and I are working on a new sweet (using an engorgement charm) hopefully it will be a success like the canary creams. _

_ Happy Christmas,_

_ George _

He sighed as he tied the letter to a large eagle owl's leg. Katherine had sent him and Fred a small package without a letter worried he took Fred's suggestion to write her a letter.

"Odd isn't it?" said Fred as he laid the package on his bed. George nodded as he watched Fred open the small package. "Want to open it?"

George felt a knot in his throat as he nodded. Inside was a small box of dungbombs and a letter. Fred laughed picking one up as George took the letter.

_Enjoy. Sorry._

_ Katherine._

"Fred" whispered George handing his brother the letter, his smile faded.

It had almost been a week and still Katherine hadn't left her room unless it was for dinner where she disgusted was forced to eat with her father by her side.

Katherine constantly fought back the tears, curses and even the urge to kick the nearest object. She sat on her bed her hair now frizzy practically floating around her face, there was a small pop that could be heard from the other side of the room.

"Nome what is it?" she asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"You got a couple of letter today Miss."

"From?"

"George Weasley and another from Monsieur Delcaroix..."

"Put them on my bed... and leave."

There another small pop, she reached for the letters. For a moment Katherine held George's letter. She felt it become heavy, slowly she ripped it open deciding that maybe some chicken scratch could cheer her up.

Katherine smiled, she didn't even bother to read but instead traced her fingers over the writing. She stood up walking over to her desk.

She wrote a quick letter something that would hopefully keep George from worrying. "There I'll send it later..."

Katherine threw Pierre's onto the floor, right now she didn't want an explanation. She wanted to rest.

Everything had gone smoothly in the Rowle household. Dinner was now a pleasant affair, Selina chatted happily away to an indifferent Thorfinn while Katherine kept her mouth shut. She simply stared at her father, how could he live so calmly as if he had no regrets.

Letter still arrived everyday yet she ignored them throwing them into the rubbish bin without a second look.

Christmas eve arrived faster than Katherine would have wanted it too. She found herself standing in her room staring at a pair of dark green dressrobes. "They bring out your eyes" said Selina as she walked in holding a small box "have you tired them on?"

Katherine shook her head as Selina set the box down next to the robes. "Why not they're gorgeous robes Katherine L-"

"I didn't feel like it" she snapped frowning at Selina who stared back at her shocked. There was an odd pause. Selina took the small box back into her hands.

"Well whenever you try your dress, wear this" she pulled out a silver chain at it's end hung a small emerald, Katherine tilted her head as Selina smiled her gloved hands staring at the chain. "It's been in our family for generations."

Selina now stood behind Katherine "I was it's last owner but I want you to have it now." She brushed her cousin's hair aside placing the small necklace around her neck.

"Why give it to me?" asked Katherine slightly surprised, after all there had to be another young Rowle descendant willing to take some stupid family heirloom.

"Because I think you're what this family needs."

Katherine turned towards Selina, her blue eyes were staring down at Katherine with a looking of admiration. "You're strong, independent, and smart" she whispered taking a hold of her hair "like any Rowle but you're also kind and compassionate..."

Confused Katherine just stared as Selina pulled her into a tight embrace. A loud voice brought Selina's attention back.

"Selina!" called Thorfinn "Selina!"

"Get dressed I'll be right back!" whispered Selina bolting out the door while her cousin confused brushed her hands over the small chain, it felt warm at her touch.

"Odd..." she whispered biting down on her bottom lip.

A week more and she'd be back in her common room.

The Christmas festivities in the Rowle household were as they usually were. More business and a gathering of shady figures. Katherine held a bottle of firewhiskey throughout the night and once she drained one she'd grab another. All to help her to keep smiling and welcoming guests, all to help her facade.

She giggled at a joke that a tall young wizard had said. It reminded her of George, the way he always smiled when he joked or they way he even made ridiculous faces just to see her smile. The young man laughed.

"Are you sure you haven't had too many?" he asked in his dark eyes gave her a worried look.

"No" giggled Katherine pulling him into her father's study "come here it's quiet." He closed the door behind him.

"Well then I still don't know your name?' he asked amused.

Katherine's smile grew "no matter who cares." She didn't want any attachments. It would just hurt.

He held her face now removing her hair for her face. His gently touch, if she closed her eyes...

All she saw were a pair of hazel eyes along with his goofy smile. His voice whispering her name.

Katherine's eyes snapped open, she pushed the young man away "out!" she yelled. He stared but obeyed all the same muttering something about a nutjob.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, Katherine shook her head. Wasn't she supposed to imagine Micheal, instead of the goofy redhead?

Tears slid down her cheeks as she fell to her knees.

Micheal hadn't written, but he did.

Micheal was never really available but George always was.

She never trusted Micheal but she could always trust the young Gryffindor to come through.

Katherine punched the floor repeatedly, her head now pounding she sobbed. The door suddenly flew open, Thorfinn stood in his dark robes his grey eyes she could've sworn softened for a brief instant.

"You let that boy in here?" he asked closing the door behind him. It was the first time they had spoken since Katherine saw the pensive.

"Yeah so?" she asked a little more aggressively than intended. "Like I thought you'd notice" she went on despite the warning in his eyes. The firwhiskey had probably taken affect.

"You're a bastard anyway!" she said raising her voice with every word.

"Katherine, shut up" he walked towards he reaching into his pocket.

"What can't handle the truth daddy?" she mocked throwing her head back in laughter. He stopped in his tracks now with a confused look.

"Thought I'd never find out!" she yelled pointing a bloody finger at him. "You're a monster!" she bellowed walking towards him "a fucking monster! YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART YOU MISERABLE-"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled enraged. His normally icy eyes gave him a crazed look.

She smiled despite the pounding headache. "Daddy mad?" she laughed trying to cover her mouth. Deep down Katherine she'd get into trouble, but the laughter left a sweet taste on her lips.

Just as Katherine saw him raise his wand Selina ran into the room, they argued but Katherine's brain couldn't process all of it. She just needed to sleep, the images became fuzzy as their yelling went on. The last thing she heard was Selina call out her name before everything went black.

_I haven't written. I need to see you perhaps during my next Hogsmeade weekend? There's some questions that you could answer. Answer quickly. _

_ Katherine_

He put down the letter. His blue eyes stared at his half-empty glass, how could he break his promise to Elizabeth now?

"Katherine deserves an explanation" whispered Pierre as he looked around. His flat was still the same as ever, the decorations, the furniture was all the same. "I suppose I haven't been the world's greatest godfather I suppose..." his eyes stopped over a small portrait. It contained a frizzy haired young woman who had her arms wrapped around a young man with messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Lenore...mon cheri" he drained his glass before he stood to take the picture in his hands. "What should I do?" the questioned was directed to himself. He knew this portrait couldn't give him answer still Lenore's bright eyes had always been a comfort...

"Papa?"

He turned, at the door frame stood a young man his dark hair was messy but he had his father blue eyes. "Talking to Maman again?" he asked before entering the room "you know she isn't going to give you any answers?"

_"Jean Pierre..." _The older man smiled "your mother would've said the same thing." He sighed putting down the picture onto it's respective shelf. His son poured himself a glass despite his father's frown.

"Jean Pierre" began Pierre as his son shrugged.

"Alright..." he cursed in French before taking a seat on the desk. Pierre stared at his son, his eyes soften. Jean Pierre would never realize how much he mirrored his mother's actions, from the way he scoffed to the way he ran his fingers trough his hair in attempts to keep it neat.

"You're not of drinking age" said Pierre amused walking over to his desk "and that is not a chair Jean Pierre."

His son stood up "fine, hey I almost forgot but Gabrielle owled me yesterday asking if we were going to France tomorrow?"

Pierre nodded "Yes, we'll leave soon first I have to take care of something."

"Goddaughter?"

Pierre frowned while his son shrugged "Papa, you always worry about her, 'sides parents shouldn't hide stuff from their kids." The words struck a nerve, Pierre nodded though he could already feel his heart rate rise. "Papa?"

"Go get ready Jean Pierre I'll be out in a moment..."

The young man nodded but before he stepped out he turned "Papa."

"Hm?"

"Whatever it is...it'll be ok."

Pierre smiled weakly at his son "thank you" he sat down pulling out his quill "now go pack, and please Jean Pierre no dungbombs or-"

"Anything else that might scare cousin Fluer and Gabrielle" Jean Pierre sighed rolling his eyes. He shut the door behind him his frustration only amusing his father.

Jean Pierre was definitely Lenore Smith's son.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**A Sin II**

The train's whistle blew it meant that they'd finally start moving.

She sighed laying her head against the window, for now she'd be alone at least until Micheal finished his rounds. Her green eyes itched with boredom as she heard the familiar sounds of people running up and down the corridor.

_"You should have never spoken to him like that!" Selina pushed her fringes aside. Katherine shook her head._

_ "I don't regret a thing" she whispered holding on to her necklace, it felt warm, reassuring. "He's a horrible man..."_

_ "Katherine Lyra..."_

_ "I hate him."_

She stood up, it'd be best to entertain herself by doing something else. Katherine walked out of the compartment her eyes scanned the hall. No familiar faces, she sighed in relief.

For now she didn't have the strength or heart to face any of her friends. Especially not _him. _Katherine felt her heart skip a beat at the simple thought.

She missed everything about him. From his goofy smile to that mop of red hair but most of all his hazel eyes. The child-like warmth they always had, the way they could light up a room.

Her eyes stung, yet she knew deep down to being in a relationship with him would be beyond stupid. Thorfinn would have her head and his of course.

Katherine of course would rather have George alive and well. Besides maybe if she kept quiet it wouldn't be true, she could pretend it was all a figment of her vivid imagination.

"Katherine!"

She stopped frozen, that cheerful voice. "Where were you?"

"Shame on you!" said Fred laughing "didn't write back!"

"Gave us a scare" added George worried. She turned to meet his gaze, he looked worried as he reached out to pull her into a hug.

"Sorry" she mumbled to shock to say anything else. "I...father..er.. long story..."

Fred raised an eyebrow "you can explain later" he said patting her shoulder. "Want something from the Trolley?"

Katherine shook her head as George told him to go on that they'd catch up.

"What happened?" he asked taking her face in his hands. Katherine pulled away from him.

"Nothing like I said long story" she dismissed the matter with a wave of her hand. "Er...how was your holiday?"

_She rolled her eyes, it was the last day before they go back to school and here she was in Diagon Alley._

_ Micheal sat across from her he thought after a whole vacation without a letter Katherine might still be calm. _

_ "You never wrote" she said plainly her green eyes staring daggers._

_ "You never wrote either" he snapped pulling her arm towards him. "I'm not the only one at fault!" _

_ She rolled her eyes "my father watches my post" she knew she was lying through her teeth. Katherine admitted her interest in the relationship had begun to fade._

"...and Charlie came over it was really unexpected-" George snapped his fingers bringing her out of her daze.

She flushed "sorry...great story though."

His smile faded replaced by an unsure look "Katherine..."

She knew that tone, he knew there was something wrong. Katherine bit her lip as she stuffed her hands into her pocket. "My holidays were great really" she began her voice broke slightly as she took a step forward she knew the words that were coming up.

And for now she'd rather not hear them. "Sorry I've got to go...I left Chambers cat unattended" she spoke quickly fearing that her voice would crack as she took a step back.

He looked slightly hurt as he gave her a stiff nod "oh er...Chambers has a cat?"

Katherine nodded. Lately she had begun to pick up the habit of lying...first Micheal and now George.

She ran back to her compartment taking the same seat by the window, her eyes itched as she fought back the tears. "What am I supposed to say" she whispered "I had a wonderful holiday George...I found out my mother actually hated me, my boyfriend never bothered to write and..."

She closed her eyes "...I love you..." Katherine chuckled in a effort to keep herself from crying "despite the fact that it's c'mon knowledge that you spent months snogging Heather bleeding Bennett."

The compartment door slid open.

"Having this badge is a hassle really" Micheal sighed taking a seat next to Katherine "sorry I took so long."

"It's okay " she mumbled looking up at him. Most girls would think she was insane. Micheal was one of the most handsome boys in her year, beautiful black hair, thin lips a gorgeous smile. Micheal Blackwood could almost be considered perfect.

Handsome. Good grades. And a bright future ahead of him...

Yet she'd give it all up for George Weasley in a heartbeat.

For the red-haired goofball with the everlasting smile. He probably wasn't the most handsome after all the freckles and some didn't find ginger hair attractive.

Katherine smiled despite herself as Micheal went on about one thing or another.

She loved his messy red-haired and his hazel eyes. The way his presence always lit up the room even the way he frowned when he was having a hard time with potions. She closed her eyes as Micheal ran his fingers through her hair.

Her thoughts began to drift...

_"See Oliver what did we tell ya?" yelled Fred throwing at him a bottle of butterbeer._

_ "I really don't think we should be celebrating.." said Alicia as Angelina shook her head. The common room was a ruckus. Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin again even though a rogue bludger had made it a bit difficult for Harry._

_ "Oh relax Alicia" added Angelina smiling "we won I say we deserve to celebrate!"_

_ Katherine nodded as she took a bottle from George "of course! If we keep this up Flint can kiss the cup goodbye!" _

_ "Here, here!" _

_ The party went on, Katherine joked around with the twins until George manged to dump a bottle of butterbeer on her. _

_ "Sorry Kitty here" he pulled of his robe using to wipe her face, she frowned at him."Sorry I promise to buy you a new dress."_

_ She scoffed "I hate dresses."_

_ "How about peppermint imps?"_

_ "Are you implying my breath stinks?"_

_ George cracked a smile "actually it doesn't." She stared at him as he went on "it smells like chocolate fudge."_

_ She blushed as he chuckled. Katherine pulled the robe from his hand "I hate you George Weasley!"  
_

_ "Well then I hate to tell you Kitten" he pulled his robe back "that I love you..."_

Katherine began to hate her fifth year. Homework began to pile along side the six times a week Quidditch practices. This all left one night which was usually spent with Micheal, their meetings were usually physical.

They rarely spoke anymore. After that she'd walk into the common room to find it empty, even if she'd never say it out loud Katherine only walked in to the common room hoping to get a glimpse of George.

He had gone on with his life and she had even seen him walk around the halls with Heather Bennett.

At those moments she ran to the nearest lavatory in hopes that nobody would see her crying. All this was her fault.

Her relationship going to the dogs.

The hate her mother felt towards her.

The sudden need to have George Weasley.

Katherine cursed wiping her eyes before leaving the lavatory, as soon as she opened the door she heard something crash into the floor.

A bushy haired girl began to pick up a stack of large text books. "Sorry here" said Katherine pulling out her wand with a simple flick she stacked the books neatly onto the girl's hands.

"Thank you" she looked up. It was Hermione Granger.

"No problem" Katherine gave her a small smile "are you going to the library?" Hermione nodded as Katherine took a couple of books.

"You really don't have to-"

"I need to get to the library too" cut in Katherine as she began to walk "O. are coming up." Hermione followed shyly.

Their time spent in the library was in silence but it was just what Katherine needed. She agreed with the third year when she complained of an overcrowded and noisy common room.

Of course it was, the noise in particular was annoying. Katherine sometimes looked up form her books noticing the darks bags under her housemates eyes or the way she scrathed out something with her quill two seconds after writing it.

"Ancient Runes?"

Hermione looked up confused until Katherine pointed at the book the frizzy haired girl nodded. "Yes-"

Before she could finish Katherine pulled the parchment from her hands and whistled "well this seems a bit difficult...want any help?"

Hermione seemed to think it over, Katherine knew she was a clever witch but even the smartest people sometimes needed a bit of help. She looked slightly embarrassed as if she wasn't used to accepting help.

"Alright then, I'll look this over."

"Thank you-"

"Katherine, though you probably knew that" the emerald eyed witch gave her a tired smile "go on this will only take a moment..."

Hours went by before Hermione Granger left the library satisfied at the amount of homework she had completed, Katherine watched the third year walk towards the Gryffindor common room while she made her way down towards the Ravenclaw tower.

She was already late to go meet Micheal but she could care less. In fact if you asked Katherine why she walked towards the Ravenclaw tower she wouldn't have a coherent answer...

Professors began to crack down with essay after essay and spell after spell. All of the Gryffindor fifth years slowly begun to lose it except for Fred and George who managed to keep most of their sanity.

The fifth years were exhausted and as March began to appear the pressure begun to get the best of some students.

One hot afternoon in Herbology Patricia Stimpson burst into tears in the middle of class claiming that she was too stupid to take her O..

In Potions Taylor sat in a corner her usually straight blonde hair a wreck sobbing.

In Charms Steven Chambers almost stuck his wand into Lee's eye after a small innocent prank. Chambers was escorted to the Hospital Wing for a calming draught.

This without mentioning the seventh years who were on the brink of insanity, especially their captain Oliver Wood. He was often found muttering to himself Quidditch plays he'd use in their up coming match against Ravenclaw.

Micheal avoided the subject though always hinting that Ravenclaw would surely win against Gryffindor which Katherine thought was ridiculous. Their team was decent but they hardly trained the way Gryffindor did.

Plus with Harry's firebolt on their side Ravenclaw had no chance. Even Oliver Wood had nothing to say against his players which as George pointed out was a first.

"Reckon we'll win Saturday's match?" asked Alicia as they walked up into the common room. Angelina rolled her eyes and Katherine simply yawned.

"Of course! We'll flatten Ravenclaw!" exclaimed Angelina with a determined glint in her eyes. Katherine sighed, if Angelina was captain after Oliver they'd be just as screwed over.

"Katherine?"

The witch nodding yawning "yeah I-I should like to think so..."

Alicia and Angelina glanced at each wearing serious looks. "What?' asked Katherine as they walked into the crowded common room.

"How's Micheal?"

Katherine sighed "tense, I mean neither of us can afford to lose..." she slumped down onto the couch next to Lee. "It's killing our relationship..."

Lee whistled looking up from his textbook "problems in paradise?" he joked. Katherine glared at him.

"Stuff it Jordan!"

Lee smirked making kissy faces, Katherine pushed him this catching Fred and George's attention. "Kitten!" Fred walked over with a smile plastered on his face George too wore a smile causing Katherine to turn away.

"Fred where were you two!" yelled Angelina causing Lee to laugh silently along with Alicia. "Today you skived off Charms and Divination!"

"George explain."

"Why certainly!" George cleared his throat for a more dramatic effect, Katherine was even surprised to see him look Angelina Johnson in the eye. "Dear Angelina Fred and I came upon a mishap-"

Katherine heard no more, her head began to spin and a loud pounding in her ears. The chain around her neck was warm as she stared into the fire place which began to blur.

"Katherine?"

The witch threw her head back "haven't slept well...I just feel tired..." she closed her eyes.

"If you say so" said Alicia, Katherine heard Angelina scold her muttering something about Alicia not having tact.

George knew she was lying the was she closed her eyes suddenly, throwing her head back. Katherine suddenly gasped bringing Fred and Angelina's on going argument to a stop.

Lee caught her before she fell face forward. George took at seat next to her having Lee lay her head on him instead. The common room had gone silent all the attention on them.

She began to sob as George shook her. "Katherine? Katherine" he shook her harder suddenly her eyes snapped opened frightened she tried to sit up only to have Lee and George hold her back.

"What the hell was that?"

"Are you alright?"

"We'll take you to the hospital wing!" 

She shook her head violently as Fred and Angelina shooed the curious students away. Alicia put her hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine" she said again tears began to build up. Before she could complain he helped her stand.

"Fine? You just fainted" said Lee as she stood up up. Katherine glared at him.

"I'm exhausted!-"

"Madam Promfrey better get a look Katherine" insisted George before she could object he pulled her out of the common room, Fred gave him a small nod knowing it had to be George to sort this out.

She'd open up to him a lot more easily, even though George wasn't so sure after all it had been a while since they spent time alone like this.

Once past the security trolls and some of the more gossip filled portraits George decided it was time to talk.

"What wrong with you?" he asked coming to a halt. She turned her green eyes glassy.

"Nothing!" her voice broke slightly as she went on "George why, why insist?"

"Dammit Katherine because I care!" he snapped running his fingers through his hair "lately all you do is study, train, and snog Blackwood!"

The latter was what truly was annoying him. Micheal Blackwood was the bane of his existence, the boy spoke of Katherine as if she belonged to him. Just the very way he looked at her made his blood boil. He watched her cheeks turn red with anger, her eyes could now burn holes in his skull.

"So he's my boyfriend!" she yelled her breathing became shallow as she poked his chest hard. "And guess what! He's fucking hates me!" George watched as she grabbed his tie "oh and want to know what's wrong Weasley!"

Great...He just caused Katherine Rowle to snap...as long as she didn't have a wand George was safe.

"Actually Kitten it's alright" he tried to smile as she released him "we can talk about this over tea."

"I had the worst Christmas of my fucking miserable existence!" she was now yelling George looked around hoping nor Filch was anywhere nearby.

"Katherine I'm sorry-"

"You have no fucking idea!" tears began to stain her face as he tried to keep her from reaching for her wand.

"Dear you can't say that-"

"I'm an unwanted child!" she sobbed "an unwanted girlfriend! Micheal doesn't love me George!" Katherine sobbed harder than before, he was unsure of what to do.

He could beat in Blackwood face with his beater's bat or he could comfort Katherine. "You can't be sure about that Katherine?" he spoke in a cautious tone. A pressured Kitten could be a violent one, especially now when she look like she was on the brink of insanity.

"All he does is sleep with me" she whispered ashamed hiding her face from him. George felt something rise into his throat. "He doesn't do anything else with me, even on Valentine's day..." She looked up at George.

"I even told about about my holiday" she shook her head "one tragedy at a time Katherine Lyra..."

Referring to herself in the third person...

She had officially lost it. "Micheal didn't even comfort me" George clenched his fists he noticed her wrist (which emerged from her large robes) the one where she wore his bracelet was bruised.

George for the first time felt lost as to what to do. Here was the girl he loved practically begging for someone to talk to yet there was nothing he could do unless...

"Katherine does Micheal..." he couldn't utter the words but he had to try "does he you know...hurt you?" George could only brace himself for the answer, yet it never came.

Next thing he knew Katherine threw herself at him wrapping her arms around him sobbing onto his chest harder than before. He patted her head awkwardly "I promise it'll be okay..."

He continued to walk her to the hospital wing as she held on to him.

"Yes..." she whispered, George looked down as they climbed the stairs to the Hospital Wing. "The answer to you question" she said dryly "yes."

George slowed down his breathing, if he only knew where the Ravenclaw common room was located...

"Visting hours-" Madam Promfrey broke off as she watched George help Katherine onto a chair although she was calmer the girl was still shaking.

"She er..." he couldn't speak all he could think about was wrapping his hands on Blackwood's throat. Madam Promfrey stared at him "she just had a nervous break down" he tried to smile hoping to break the heavy atmosphere. "Almost hexed me she did..."

Katherine played with the small charm bracelet her eyes on George as he smiled. Instantly he watched her give him a tiny smile.

"Well then I take care of it Mr. Weasley you may leave-"

"But-"

"No buts Miss. Rowle! I shall speak to Professor McGonagall this is the third time you've been here this week alone!"

George surprised turned to Katherine who looked away ashamed.

The morning afterward no one could explain why Micheal Blackwood was covered from head to toe in large, pus, filled boils.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_"Katherine does Micheal..." he couldn't utter the words but he had to try "does he you know...hurt you?" George could only brace himself for the answer, yet it never came._

_"Yes..." she whispered, George looked down as they climbed the stairs to the Hospital Wing. "The answer to you question" she said dryly "yes."_

Fred and George held their bats as Oliver finished led them out of the locker room. Today was Gryffindor's last chance at the Quidditch Cup.

"WOOD! DAVIES!" called Madam Hooch, the team captain flew towards each other.

Their teams watched as they shook hands. They watched the Quaffle as it flew up into the air. His eyes found Katherine who held on to her broom tighter than usual.

"And they're off-"

Angelina Johnson had grabbed the Quaffle from under Roger Davies's nose. She weaved out of the group of chaser heading for the Ravenclaw goalposts.

McGonagall had her first fight with Lee, he had gotten a little too enthusiatic with Harry Potter's new broomstick.

"- Sorry, er so then Angelina Johnson passes to Katherine Rowle-" Katherine threw the Quaffle scoring Gryffindor's first goal. George smiled swinging his bat.

The Gryffindor crowd cheered. Katherine though seemed unhappy about their goal.

Form the corner of his eye he stopped his first bludger, George flew towards taking his hand off the broom handle.

He swung the bat sending it towards Micheal who rolled over to avoid it. The boy glared at him as George waved.

"Sorry mate! It's part of the game!"

"-it seems Chang's see the snitch!" yelled Lee into the megaphone, George looked around wildly as he heard Fred call out something to Harry.

Harry went into a dive, the Gryffindors watched. Victory was close...

Only to snatched away by a bludger aimed at Harry by a Ravenclaw beater. "Sorry mate it's part of the game!" he called with a smile.

George took out his sudden frustration by sending a bludger at the Ravenclaw beater.

"Gryffindor leads eighty to zero-"

The frustration seemed to be getting to the Ravenclaw team. In a matter of minutes they had scored three times.

"Blackwood in possession, he heads down the field" George looked around Fred was wearing a mischievous smile as he aimed the bludger at Micheal. "And Weasley, since I can't tell you which, has aimed a bludger at Blackwood!"

He rolled over angrily shouting loud curses that even George wouldn't dare repeat.

"Take that-"

"JORDAN COULD YOU PLEASE REMAIN UNBAISED!"

McGonagall was now trying to pulled the megaphone out Lee's hands. George followed the Gryffindor chasers. Alicia now held the Quaffle passing it Katherine who dropped it as a bludger hit the tail of her broom.

She went into a tailspin almost slamming into Fred. The Quaffle was now in Roger Davies's possession. George sent the next bludger towards the Ravenclaw captain.

Below them appeared three hooded figures. Before George could say anything he watched Harry dive Cho Chang followed him.

An 'ooohhh' of disappointment came from the Ravenclaws as she crashed into the grass. Harry pulled out pointing his wand at the three figures.

"C'mon Harry!" called Oliver his face lost the color it had left. The dementors couldn't possibly ruin this game too! George held his bat close, hopefully he wouldn't have to use it. Suddenly pulled out of the dive.

Harry held out the struggling snitch. The Gryffindor crowd roared and the team immediately flew down to the ground to meet their seeker.

As they landed Fred and George pulled each other into a tight embrace, the girls all kissed Harry while Oliver kept saying "That's my boy!"A loud ruckus distracted them momentarily as McGonagall went on yelling at what had been the 'three hooded figures.'

"Rotten Slytherins!" yelled Angelina who held on to Alicia. George laughed along with Fred as they pointed at the Slytherin boys.

If they won the Quidditch Cup George couldn't begin to imagine the celebration. The Gryffindors had gone all out. Every Percy joined in sipping down some butterbeer along with a group of Seventh year boys.

Fred gave out the last of the butterbeer bottles while chatting with Angelina Johnson. Smirking George took a seat next to Alicia. "Cute isn't it" she commented putting down the empty bottle, George nodded absent-minded his eyes searching the room for their missing Chaser.

"Looking for Kat?" she asked, George almost choked on his butterbeer surprised at the suggestive look Alicia had given him. "You are! Well sorry but she's not here" Alicia had to practically scream as Lee raised the volume of the radio.

"OI!" called George gaining Lee's attention. He shrugged lowering the radio's volume "I'm trying to have a conversation!"

"Sorry mate!" Lee raised it volume again mouthing the words "can't hear you!" Next to him sat a pretty fourth year that he knew as Katie Bell.

Cursing George turned to Alicia "did she say anything?"

Alicia shook her head. He changed the subject hoping to hide his disappointment. Alicia smacked her lips turning away.

They were silent until Alicia pulled on his robes pointing to the portrait. George watched as Katherine walked inside, she was still wearing her Quidditch robes and looked absolutely dreadful. Her hair was a mess and her robes looked like they were inside out.

His jaw dropped as he heard Alicia giggle besides him. "Seems she had fun!"

George nodded his lips now pressed into a thin line, he gripped the bottle tightly and hoped it wouldn't break in his hand. "Katherine, where have you been?" asked Alicia now standing, she walked over to Katherine who froze in the middle of the room.

George stood up and followed Alicia.

"I've been nowhere" she spoke so softly they had to strain their ears to hear her. Alicia rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed."

Alicia stopped Katherine before she could move "nonsense! Stay here I'll get you a drink!" She ran off to the other side of the room. Katherine stuffed her hands into her pockets as she looked around.

"Q-quite the party..."

He noticed a purple mark at the base of her neck. Before he could speak Alicia returned handing Katherine a butterbeer. "Now tell us all about it!" squealed Alicia, Katherine gave her a tired smile and went to tell Alicia her tale.

A lie which she knew George could see through clearly. After lying for years one could decipher others behavior.

The twitching, fake smiles, the lip biting. All so obvious, another reminder of the fact that the girl standing before him wasn't the one he had been great friends with. George could only watch as she kept her eyes away from his.

The celebration went on well into the night. The Gryffindors danced, drank and ate until one o'clock in the morning when Professor McGonagall came into the common room in her nightgown sending them off to bed.

Even then the woman managed to look intimidating.

"You heard Professor McGonagall!" barked Percy as they walked up to their dorms, behind them two boys carried a drunken Oliver Wood up the stairs. The Gryffindors were disappointed but obeyed nonetheless all fearing Professor McGonagall's punishment.

Lee opened the door to their dorms a goofy smile on his face, he spoke to the twins about Katie Bell. As he did Lee looked happier than ever but immediately stopped the conversation when he noticed George's miserable demeanor.

"What's wrong?" asked Lee with a slight frown, Fred stared as George plopped down onto his bed.

"I'm tired" mumbled George pulling his pillow onto his face. In his opinion Fred and Lee didn't need to know the truth.

He felt his bed sink near his feet. "Really just five minutes ago you seemed pretty chatty." George pulled the pillow off of his face raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't chatty Fred" his brother rolled his eyes.

"Lies, Georgie lies!" he turned to him dramatically lifting an accusing finger towards George. "Lee saw the whole thing too."

"Of course you and Alicia were-"

Before Lee could go on George threw his pillow at him the tip of his ears turning red. "Have you gone mad?" Fred chuckled turning towards Lee.

"George" began Fred with a smile "it was Katherine you were talking too wasn't it?"

George pushed him of his bed. "Sod off Fred!" Fred was laughing as George stood up walking towards Lee who started whistling. "Shut up!" He ripped the pillow from Lee's hands. George would let keep thinking he was simply embarrassed by Fred's comment. This though was far from the truth.

Pulling the curtains closed George threw himself back onto his bed as Lee and Fred continued their jokes at his expense.

He was shame to Gryffindor house, to his family in fact had Fred been in his position Micheal Blackwood would probably have ran away from Hogwarts. The way the boy often scolded her, how he kept up appearances in front of the girls, but way annoyed George the most were the bruises.

He clenched his jaw, he could only hope that one day his hand would slip in front of him. George would curse him into the next century or simply beat him senseless with his bat.

Katherine pulled the covers up to her chin, the girls had all gone to bed whispering about the party. She held up her wrist before her staring at the charm bracelet. How could she lie to him? Katherine laid down her arm her eyes now on the glowing lamp next to her bed. Now that George knew the truth she couldn't help but feel ashamed.

What was she thinking? She could handle Micheal, the battle after all was between them. Katherine didn't have to drag George into it...

A loud piercing scream broke the silence, the girls all sat up on their beds. Katherine grabbed her wand pointing it towards the door. "What the hell was that?" yelled Patricia Stimpson still holding on to her covers.

Angelina walked towards the door, outside they could hear a footsteps all rushing down the stairs. Again loud voices were speaking one she recognized as Percy Weasley. Angelina opened the door signaling for the girls to follow. One by one they walked out after Angelina down the stairs, Katherine still held he wand close in case anything happened.

In the common room stood what look like all of Gryffindor house in a circle surrounding Ron Wealsey and his siblings.

The portrait door had burst open, Professor McGonagall walked in holding her nightgown. Her eyes searching for Percy.

Katherine couldn't hear a thing while her own eyes scanned the room for someone else. Alicia suddenly gasped loudly causing Katherine to jump.

"Sirius Black!"

Katherine looked around wildly raising her wand "What?"

"Katherine he's not here" whispered Angelina putting her hand on Katherine's shoulder "he broke in tonight..."

Her green eyes now Alicia who nodded confirming Angelina's statement. The Gryffindors now waited for the conformation of their safety. Most lounged in chairs others slept on the floor and stairs. Percy leaned against a wall. The twins sat at a table with Lee, the three of them speaking in whispers.

Though a few seemed to blame Neville Longbottom who wrote down the passwords on a small piece of paper and lost them. How that paper ended up in Black's hands? Gryffindors could only imagine...

"Stop it!' snapped Katherine at a couple of sixth boys who were glaring at a frightened Neville as he tried to hide himself in a corner.

"Why should we?" asked one narrowing his dark eyes. "He almost went and got us killed!"

"So much for bravery" whispered Angelina pulling Katherine who snorted.

"Really, that crazy nut didn't even break into your dormitory" she pulled away from Angelina. Before anyone could say anything else, Katherine was pulled back.

"Boys really this is a time for house unity" Fred Weasley walked towards throwing his arm around one of the taller boys. "Don't you agree Neville?"

Neville who was often subject to the twins jokes stood there frozen. "See even Neville agrees." Katherine sighed, at least Fred was doing something positive.

"It's okay Angelina you can let me go you know" she heard a snort turning Katherine now faced herself with a disheveled George Weasley. Katherine looked away her eyes finding Lee Jordan who laughed at the look on her face.

"Sorry" she heard George mutter as he released her arm the tips of his ears now red.

"No, it's alright" she muttered back trying to keep her eyes off his. "Crazy isn't it? Sirius Black again in the Gryffindor common room."

George sighed bringing his brows together "it's as crazy as the fact that my best friend let herself get pushed around by some-"

Her head snapped back towards him Katherine clenched her fist gritting her teeth. "It isn't your problem" whispered Katherine angrily.

"Oh really" he answered his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What am I supposed to do? Just watch him hurt you?" George had begun to raise his voice.

Fred and Angelina stopped chatting now giving them weird looks.

Alicia was almost asleep on a arm chair woke up with a sudden jolt.

Lee who stood over Alicia apparently trying to play a joke on her stare them too.

"Shut up!" she snapped taking a step towards him "I'm dealing with it!" Katherine began taking shallow breaths.

"No you're not!" he countered taking a holding of her wrist. She flinched "see-"

Before George could finish she pulled herself from his grip. Without another word she turned her back on him making her way to the dorms. Her shoulders shook violently, immediately Alicia shot after her.

He heard Fred whistle as he walked towards him. His face felt hot as he gave Fred a weak smile.

"Small fight" he blurted out before Fred could question him. Though it wasn't Fred who spoke next.

"It didn't seem like a small fight" said Angelina stepping in between them. "I've never seen Katherine-"

"Yeah well she's changed" answered George sourly turning away. Tonight he didn't want to be questioned not by Angelina, not by anyone.

"If she doesn't want to be helped it best to leave it at that" he muttered to himself slamming the door behind him.

"_Don't try anything funny."_

"I won't love."

The two teens faded into a soft slumber their fingers remained intertwined throughout the night.

Sunlight crept through the glass windows slightly burning the ginger's eyes. He opened an eye took a look around him. Only a few students had woken up and like him sat up staring off into the distance. 

He threw himself onto the bed "dammit who the hell am I kidding?" George buried his face into his hands.

"_Get off! George you're brother's going to see us!" she yelled watching her best friend's face light up as he laughed. George had already seen her in this position hundreds of time before yet he felt his smile fade._

It was probably just the rain that slid off his face onto hers, or the way his usually messy red hair stuck to his forehead. Her smiled faded as if she noticed something. 

_Her eyes suddenly seemed like the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Especially with her dark hair surrounding them..._

"You okay George?" she asked worried as he tucked her hair behind her ears. "George?" Her voice was a distant sound.

He dug his nails into his face frustrated. His parents always taught him to fight for what he loved. "George? Mate what the hell was that about?" he heard Fred's voice and Lee's footsteps as they walked into the room.

"George" Fred shook him his voice had gone from light to worried. George looked up at his brother who immediately took a seat by him. "Nothing goodnight."

Fred taken aback stood up after he took one last glance at his twin's face.

_"Sorry about today, i– it's just my Uncle died, you understand," whispered Katherine as she stood up. "I'm a bit on edge." The redhead stared; his jaw dropped though he quickly closed it... what could he say to that?_

Sorry?

_"Night," she added picking up her book avoiding his eyes._

"Sorry..." George said awkwardly, standing up and taking her hand,"but things will turn out OK."

"I promise I won't let him hurt you" he thought remembering that night in their second year. The night he had seen the real Katherine. The one people rarely saw. Determined not to lose her George pulled his pillow closer hoping to get a night's sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Stuck**

"_He doesn't deserve you!" _

_ She stood up from the desk pulling down her sleeves. "I told you before" she said stuffing her Charms book into her bag "It's not your problem." Katherine kept her eyes away from him._

_ "Of course it is!" he pulled the remain papers out of her hands knowing that his action would gain her attention. Katherine clenched her jaw as he held the papers above her._

_ "Give it back!" she demanded clenching her fist. He smirked waving the papers above her head._

_ "Only if you let me finish."Katherine sighed defeated. She nodding let the red haired boy he could go on. She looked away as he went._

_ "What he does is wrong and you know it" he whispered the usual laughter gone from his voice. Suddenly the tiny black spot on the red wall seemed interesting. "If he truly loved you, he wouldn't hurt you," George laid the papers down on the desk "can't you see it? In less than a year you've changed-"_

_ Katherine sniffed "you don't understand-" before he could say anything else Katherine turned to him "and I can't explain it!" she snapped determined to look at him in the eye. To prove to George Weasley she could handle herself. _

_ Her breathing became heavy, she expected to see him smirking. Or ready to tell some stupid joke. Instead he was worried. Truly worried. "You know it's not a crime to ask for help..." he whispered as an afterthought. _

_ "I know..."_

_Two weeks later..._

April had slowly made its way into Hogwarts. This, to Katherine, was probably the worst thing that could ever happen. Why? This only meant June was getting closer. Meaning two things:

O.W.L.S and of course the Quidditch final.

Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

The worst part of all of it. You couldn't forget about either event because there was always someone constantly reminding about one or the other. Whether it was Oliver Wood, who was slowly going insane, at least according to Fred and George.

Or Hogwarts Professors.

The pressure had gotten everyone, besides the usual fainting there was also the tense atmosphere that results in arguments and fights between the students. Some more obvious than others.

One morning even Katherine noticed Kenneth Towler had developed some sort of rash.

It was disturbing, and disgusting to watch the boy use his fork to scratch his back. Katherine watched as he mumbled something as he released the fork, now using his nails to further attack his skin. Alicia surprisingly enough was the first to speak.

"Kenneth is there something wrong?"

He looked up at her frowning "no, I think I might have a rash is all." Katherine tilted her head, somehow Kenneth's frustration told a different story.

Her green eyes immediately fell onto Fred and George who seemed to be whispering. "Kenneth" said Katherine gaining the boy's attention "have you given Fred and George detention in the last twenty four hours?"

It was the most obvious answer, and Katherine was surprised that no else had come to the same conclusion. "Yes" Kenneth clenched his jaw as he continued to scratch his face.

Angelina shook her head, while Alicia pulled her goblet away from Kenneth reach. "I"m suspecting itching powder" she said "you might want to go to Madam Pomfrey..." Katherine noticed Alicia pulled a face each time Kenneth pulled at his skin.

"I will and once I'm done-"

She didn't anymore of his words, Katherine went back to her breakfast. It was a comfort to know that after the Quidditch finals all that was left would be their O.W.L.S. On which their futures career would ride on. She shuddered, what kind of demon came up with these things? Katherine could only be grateful to know that Easter holidays began tomorrow.

It would give her time to complete her homework. She stood up walking out of the Great Hall, so far it had been two days since she had last spoken to Micheal.

Forty-eight peaceful, guilt-free hours.

Guilt free because lately she couldn't help but feel revolted by his presence. She walked outside her first class today was Herbology, maybe a walk to the greenhouses would clear her head a bit...

Even if for minutes she wanted to avoid thoughts of Micheal, her mother, father or anything else for that matter. All she wanted was peace and quiet.

Something impossible to come by in this school.

The greenhouse was closed, Professor Sprout was probably still at breakfast. Sighing Katherine took a seat at the glass door.

Silence...

She pulled her knees up laying her head on them.

"Katherine" she heard a voice call her name, slowly she looked up meeting a pair of dark eyes. "Where have you been?"

"Around" she whispered trying to keep her eyes off him. Micheal scoffed pulling his hands out of his pocket.

"We have to talk-"

Katherine rolled her eyes "later then, I'm exhausted." He frowned pulling her arm from under her head. Katherine stood up, she let her arms drop at her side defeated. "What is so important?"

"Us" he said biting his lip. Katherine took a deep breath and shrugged. Three months ago she had admitted to George certain things she shouldn't have. Since then Micheal's gotten dungbombs in the mail, itchy Quidditch robes, and a Hiccup Sweet disguised as a toffee.

And because of events Micheal insisted the Wealsey twins were out to get him. "You've been acting odd these past few weeks" he began running his fingers through his hair. His dark eyes scanned the grass beneath their feet as if searching for something.

Katherine frowned as he slowly raised his head "you and I haven't really spent much time together-"

"I told you" she began dropping her bag "I've been studying with the girls" Katherine stood her ground. Micheal was unusually quiet so she went on "and yet here I am assuming this has nothing to do with my behavior..."

He scoffed "studying, not even you believe that!" Micheal now raised his finger inches from Katherine's face. "You've been spreading rumors!"

Katherine blinked pushing his finger from her face "rumors Micheal!" She picked up her bag angrily "here I was thinking Ravenclaws were supposed to be clever."

"Then why is that Angelina Johnson thinks you're in a-" he raised his fingers creating air quotes "abusive relationship." Katherine's heart stopped, she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"I haven't said a word" she whispered. It was true, she hadn't said a word. Perhaps Angelina overheard one of her arguments with George. Or maybe she noticed the bruises on her wrist. Katherine licked her lips "I've never said anything of the sort," Katherine hitched her bag onto her shoulders.

Before Micheal could say anything else Katherine had begun to walk away. "Don't you dare lie to me!" he snapped grabbing onto her arm " I have a reputation to uphold as Prefect, and I won't have a little whore ruining it!"

Her jaw dropped, students had begun to walk towards the greenhouses. Some pointed, others rushed to see what the argument was about. "Whore?" she repeated her voice shook as the boy released. Had it been anyone else a simple hex would have solved it. Instead she stood dumbfounded, Katherine loved him. She gave him what little she had.

Was this his thanks? "Tell them you're a liar!" he yelled pointing at the crowd, he pulled her towards him. People began to whisper, others just stood shocked. Katherine opened her mouth only to close it again.

"Fine!" he said releasing her "it's over." His voice came like a whisper, and could have sworn to have seen him smile. It ended just like that. The boy who claimed to love her, dumped her . Five months was all it took for him to break her heart.

She took in a deep breath hoping the air would keep her from breaking down into tears. Katherine searched the crowd for any familiar faces. She found Angelina who tried to get past the crowd of gossiping girls.

Katherine the crowd suddenly seemed to have dispersed, and Angelina was in full view. Her mouth was moving, probably trying to comfort her. She tried to smile but instead ended up twitching the corners of her mouth. Angelina pulled her into a hug, a voice called their names. "Kathy what's wrong?" asked Alicia rubbing her back.

Katherine covered her mouth "nothing-"

"Micheal broke up with her in front of our class" answered Angelina squeezing Katherine's shoulder. Alicia took Katherine's bag.

"Let's forget Herbology" she said taking a glance at Angelina who usually was against skiving a lesson. When Angelina nodded the girls pulled Katherine away from the greenhouse.

On their walk up it felt like she was floating. As if the recent events in her life had nothing to do with her. She was a failure, in fact Katherine had been doomed from the start.

Born as an unwanted child. Cast aside by her father, unable to be anything more than average. It sounded like a failure to her.

"Here just sit down" said Alicia guiding towards the couch. Angelina dropped their bags onto the floor before taking a seat next to Katherine.

Katherine made sure they left before retiring into the girl's dormitory. She sat on her bed rubbing her temples. Katherine felt exhausted, it was all too much.

Her father was a monster. Her mother never wanted her. Her uncle and godfather both liars, and now Micheal decides to suddenly break it off. Though the end of her relationship with Micheal was a weight lifted of her shoulders,Katherine couldn't help but feel a hole in the middle of her chest.

_"I love you..." whispered Micheal pulling her closer. "Don't ever forget that."_

_ "I won't" she smiled looking at him. He smiled down at her._

She sobbed pulling her pillow up to her face hoping none of the other girls would hear it.

As the final match came up the House rivalry got stronger. Fights between the Gryffindors and Slytherins broke out in the halls. Thank to Oliver Wood's instructions Gryffindor house had made sure to keep Harry Potter out of harm's way.

Katherine had managed to avoid the fights along with Fred and George and although they meant well with their comments and pranks towards Micheal she couldn't help but feel guilty. She hitched her bag over her shoulder as she walked towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts. A few feet away she could already see a duel about to break out.

"Enough!" she heard a voice yell, it was Cedric Diggory. He stood between Lee Jordan and a Slytherin seventh year. Cedric had his wand raised his eyes narrowed as if daring the boys to defy him.

Katherine pushed through the crowd but stopped the moment she noticed Fred and George behind Lee. "He started it!" yelled Lee pointing at the Slytherin who smirked.

"I don't care" answered back Cedric turning to face Lee. "I said enough! Really is this even necessary-" Katherine watched the exchange though her eyes slowly traveled to where the Slytherin boy stood his wand raised pointing at Cedric.

Before Katherine knew she stood in front of Cedric Diggory with her wand raised. The boy's wand flew from his hand. "So much for avoiding conflict" she whispered as Cedric pushed her aside.

He was quiet. "She attacked him!" yelled one of the Slytherin girls pointing at Katherine. "I saw it!"

"I didn't" began Katherine "I just disarmed him..."

"Detention!" yelled Cedric before anyone could go on "Jordan, King" his eyes soften "and Rowle detention tonight!"

Katherine blinked. Everyone began to protest as Cedric tried to clear the crowd.

Detention. How lovely...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Her footsteps bounced off the walls. On her right side a couple of feet away walked Lee Jordan his hands in his pocket humming the latest Weird Sisters song. Angelina and Alicia walked at her side silently both girls accompanied Katherine all over the place now that she broke up with Michael.

"It'll be over soon" said Angelina with a small smile. Katherine nodded as she pulled her closer. "Oh, cheer up, the match is only a couple weeks away!"

"Then we'll have every reason to knock Mountague off his broom!" added Alicia enthusiastically throwing her arm around Katherine.

Noticing Katherine's apathy towards their rambling Angelina spoke "want us to walk you back?"

"S'okay I'll walk back with Lee" she said taking a glance at Lee who had his finger in his ear. Angelina gave her a small smile while Alicia waved good-bye.

"I'll see you in the morning" she whispered waving back. The girls walked away down the hall towards the common room, Lee blew Angelina kisses as they walked inside the classroom.

Lee yawned as he took his seat in the back. "You know you shouldn't be upset anymore" he said as Katherine glared at him "seriously, Blackwood was an arse anyway."

She narrowed her eyes.

"What it's true, he always looked at me as if he had dung stuck under his nose" Lee went on lifting his feet onto the desk. "Now that I come to think of it, do I stink?"

Katherine opened her mouth but Lee plowed on.

" I did forget to shower once-"

"Shut up!" she snapped slamming down her hand on the desk. Lee's eyes widened, for a moment he frowned. Katherine felt herself blushed "I'm just not in the mood" she whispered embarrassed.

The door burst open a large vulture looking boy walked in. He sat on the other side of the room followed by a brown haired young woman. She smirked at the sight of Katherine and went on to chuckle.

"King!" greeted Lee clapping his hands; Katherine took her seat glaring at Selwyn. "And Selwyn, what are you here for?"

"That is none of your business Jordan" said Selwyn twirling a piece of hair around her finger. King nodded his eyes on Selwyn as he smiled. "How about you Rowle? I heard what happened..."

"The whole school has" said Lee rolling his eyes "really if you're trying to piss her off-"

"Who's turn is it this week? I personally heard from Stimpson it was a Weasley" as Selwyn droned on, Katherine felt her blood rise. "Now which one-"

Before Katherine could stand Percy Weasley walked in holding a scroll in his hand he stood between the two groups. "I hope you weren't fighting?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually we were just doing what Slytherins and Gryffindors do best" piped up Lee earning a glare from Percy.

"Here I have written what you are to do for the night; the four of you will be polishing silver without magic" said Percy in a clipped tone. Katherine heard Lee groan, Percy's nostrils flared. "you'll be with Filch in the trophy room, now if your four will follow me."

Percy walked out first and Katherine followed him out of the classroom with Selwyn at her heels. Lee walked briskly catching up to her. "Well at least we get to spend this fine evening together" whispered Lee making sure Percy didn't hear him. Katherine scoffed. An evening with Selwyn was just what she was hoping for when they mentioned detention, she hoped that if Cedric Diggory ever got on a broom again it wasn't anywhere near her or Katherine would make sure to push him off.

Percy stopped at the end of the hall where the four were presented to Filch and his cat . Selwyn gave the cat a disgusted look as Filch spoke to them, Katherine wasn't listening as she followed them down to the trophy room. Even Selwyn's comments didn't bother her comparing them to Lee's lame attempts at jokes.

"Lee" muttered Katherine, for a moment he kept quiet as she turned to him. "Shut up, at least until we get there…"

"Well seems someone doesn't appreciate my sense of humor."

Katherine glared at him and all Lee had to offer was a smile.

Once they arrived Filch gave them the instructions "Get'em nice and shiny" wheez ed Filch as he walked out of the trophy room. Katherine picked up her rag from the floor looking around she chose to get started on the larger trophies. Lee followed suit keeping as far away from the Slytherins as he could.

"You know ever since those rumors started up Burke's been interested in you" began Selwyn as she made herself comfortable in a corner. "From what Blackwood's said you can be pretty passionate." King looked up curiously as if hoping Katherine and Selwyn would start pulling at each other's hair. Lee pursed his lips as he suddenly stopped polishing his trophy.

"And what's my life to you!" yelled Katherine slamming down the rag. Her heart sank, Michael had spoken ill about her and what was worse...he actually spoke of their most intimate moments as if they were nothing. Selwyn smirked busying herself with her nails.

"Forget it, she's just trying to get you into another night of polishing silver" said Lee before turning to Selwyn glaring.

"Nothing but the rest of the school seems pretty interested...still he must've been a good shag" she looked up biting her lip "Michael was quite good-looking for a Ravenclaw, and you two seemed pretty steamy in the halls."

Katherine picked up her rag busying herself with the closest piece of metal. She felt a burning sensation in her throat as Selwyn continued on with her monologue. Lee put a hand on her shoulder.

"Odd, you don't have anything to say Rowle?" Selwyn threw her rag at Katherine. Lee squeezed her shoulder.

"No she doesn't" began Lee throwing his rag at Selwyn. "Now would be so kind as to take that rag and shove it down your throat."

Katherine biting down on her lip moved on to the next trophy hoping Selwyn would keep quiet. Beside her Lee began to mutter something about Slytherins hissing. "Lee" she said she heard him grunt in response "thanks, I've been an arse lately haven't I?"

"Yes you have kitten" he answered spitting on the trophy, Katherine frowned shoving him.

"Just because George likes to call me that doesn't give you free passage!" She hissed blushing. Lee chuckled.

"Aww but its cute Kitty- Kit Kitters" he whispered smiling, she rolled her eyes turned away polish her trophy. From the corner of her eye she could see Selwyn whispering something to King.

"As long as they keep to their corner this should be over without any complications…" she thought as Lee continued to come up with ridiculous nicknames.

After what seemed like an hour Selwyn spoke "Rowle, you've gotten pretty boring lately-"

"Don't you get tired of listening to the sound of your voice!" yelled Katherine continuing to polish the trophy roughly. "In fact don't you get tired of breathing?"

After Katherine's outburst they remained silent all that could be heard was the sound of silver being polished. Katherine mind wandered back to Michael and his last words.

_"It's over."_

She took a deep breath; surely she had to have seen it coming? They had been spending little to no time together. "If I had just spent more time with him…"she thought holding up a small plaque. Katherine squinted her eyes trying to read the writing.

_Quidditch Championship 1975_

It following by listing the team members and their positions but on name stood out. _ Egil Rowle._

Katherine held her breath tracing the name with her fingers, she felt herself smile. For once in a long time she wasn't angry with Egil, he may have lied, but he lied out of love.

"Maybe I would've lied too…"she thought looking away from the plaque. Still she wondered what it must have been like for Egil to know the truth and have to hide form his niece, Katherine felt a wave of guilt begin to set in. As a child she loved to hear stories about her parents and Egil was usually hesitant to talk about them but did nonetheless.

At a quarter to eleven Filch finally walked in with Mrs. Norris to let them know their detention was over. Relieved Katherine grabbed Lee and practically flew out the door before Selwyn or King could make any sort of comments.

"Slow down or you'll pull my arm off!" shouted Lee as she pulled him up the stairs. As Katherine released him he proceeded to rub his arm. 

"Sorry, but I didn't want to spend another second in that room"

"Neither did I but I didn't try and rip your arm off!"

"Quit moaning Lee and start walking or we won't make it to the common room before Filch decides to go searching for us" she said putting her arms across her chest. He walked past her and she followed.

"I'm not afraid of Filch but I'd rather not get caught by McGonagall" he whispered as they walked past a sleeping portrait. She nodded, they quickened their pace and before either of them could guess they were back in the Gryffindor common room wishing each other 'good night.'

They stood on the Quidditch pitch watching as Oliver began to paced back and forth. As he rambled on about the conditions Katherine looked around one last time before they played.

"It's a big stadium" she whispered, beside her Angelina and Alicia were too busy listening to Oliver's ramblings to notice Katherine had begun to walk away. Who cared about the weather? Why did it never dawned on her that the Quidditch stadium was colossal? And that in every one of those seats there would be someone sitting there to watch them rip each other apart.

Oliver called them into the lockers rooms only moments later. None of them spoke to each other as they changed although they sneaked glances at their captain who seemed to stared at his boot wearing a determined look.

"Time to go"said Oliver just loud enough for his team to hear. Katherine stood up patting Harry's shoulder.

The twins held their bats at their sides while Alicia shot Angelina nervous looks. This was it, the match they had all been waiting for.

As the team walked out onto the field a tidal wave of scarlet robes welcomed them along with the cheers of what seemed to be more than half of Hogwarts. Katherine's jaw dropped as they flew into the air.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, behind him Katherine spotted a familiar face who was currently deep in conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Pierre?" she said taking her place next to Alicia who finished tying her ponytail.

"Who?" asked Alicia as they watched the Slytherin fly towards them. Katherine took a deep breath.

"My godfather's here…" she whispered as the teams face each other.

"Captains shake hands!" said Madam Hooch, Oliver flew towards Flint taking his hand. They stared each other down as they tighten the grip on their hands.

Katherine held her broom tightly, hoping this match would end without any casualties.

Then came the sound of the whistle, the Quaffle fell from the sky. Katherine looked up, Alicia had already taken the Quaffle under her arm and flew towards the SLytherine goal post. Katherine and Angelina weren't too far behind.

Warrington flew towards Alicia at high speed. "Dammit!"she yelled as Warrington punched the Quaffle from under her arm. Angelina made a shard turn hoping to catch Warington before her got to the Gryffindor goal post. A bludger flew past Katherine and into the arm of Warrington who dropped the Quaffle.

Angelina swerved past Mountague, Katherine stopped taking in the scene before her, a few more feet and Angelina would be in the SLytherin Keeper's territory.

"TEN TO ZERO FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!" she yelled pumping her fist in the air, a few feet away Alicia cheered. Angelina flew towards them cheering until a large figure with green robes flew into her.

"Angelina!"

"You cheating scum!" shouted Alicia above the booing of the crowd. In retaliation for Flint trying to intentionally knock Angelina off her broom and Fred threw his beater's bat at the back of the boy's head.

Katherine smirked as she watched Flint's nose begin to bleed. Although Fred and George seemed satisfied with the results Madam Hooch didn't share their opinion. Blowing her whistle she flew between Fred and Flint.

Katherine watched as she called for a penalty shot. Alicia flew past her to take the penalty shot. "C'mon Alicia!" called George waving his bat above his head "hit him in the face!"

"The point is to gain points George not lose them!" yelled Katherine as she flew a few feet above him hoping to get a better view to get a better view.

"Come on Alicia!"yelled Lee Jordan's booming voice. Katherine crossed her fingers as Alicia threw the Quaffle. It flew right past the Slytherin keeper and into the goal post.

"TWENTY TO ZERO FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

"Three more and Harry can get the snitch" she thought whistling as Alicia flew towards her.

Now it was Marcus Flint's turn to shot the penalty goal. The Gryffindor supporters booed him as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. Oliver Wood glared daggers into Flint's face as the Slytherin aimed. He was the best keeper the school had seen in years, there was no way an idiot like Flint could get past him…

"He saved it!" yelled Alicia as Katherine dove to retrieve the Quaffle before it fell into Slytherin hands once more. She had caught the Quaffle, smiling Katherine flew towards the Slytherin goalpost.

Flint punched it from under her arm but dropped it allowing Katherine a second chance to catch. Warrington zoomed past her as she pulled the quaffle away from his arm reach. She took a glance at Warrington to see he had stopped to stared back at her, Katherine shrugged it off.

Montague swerved in front of her before Katherine knew what was happening he had grabbed her head and she was now doing cartwheels in the air holding on to her broom for dear life.

She heard the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle as he released her. Katherine began to cough rubbing her throat; she could hear the cursing of her fellow teammates and the comments of outrage from Lee.

"Sorry Madam Hooch won't happen again!" yelled Montague. Katherine frowned as Madam Hooch threw her the Quaffle.

"Of course it won't because next time I'll make sure to stick your broom-"

"Miss Rowle the penalty shot please!" yelled Madam Hooch exasperated. Katherine nodded taking her place at the Slytherin goalpost, Blecthley was nothing compared to Wood so getting past him was going to be easy.

"THIRTY- ZERO! –" The rest of Lee's commentary was drowned by the crowd who cheered Gryffindor on.

The Quaffle was thrown back into play and it was caught by Flint who shot past Katherine but couldn't manage to escape from Angelina who flew beside him. Alicia and Katherine followed only to be thwarted by Warrington and Montague.

"I swear if you touch me- " But Katherine couldn't complete her threat as a bludger hit the back of Montague broom sending him spinning . She heard George whistle as he flew above the Gryffindor chasers.

But it was all to no avail as Slytherin scored making the score thirty – ten. It was easily the dirtiest game Katherine had ever participated in. As Bole hit Alicia with his bat and claimed it he thought it was bludger.

"That's ridiculous! She's blonde you dimwit, and bludgers are black!" yelled Katherine as she flew past the Slytherin beater, in retaliation George elbowed him in the face and claimed he thought it was a dementor.

"Penalties for both teams!" yelled Madam Hooch as she threw the Quaffle at Alicia. She scored and Wood pulled of a save making the score forty-ten.

"Again a spectacular save by Wood! Now I believe that after this game the Slytherins might need to start wearing glasses, of course Harry I hope I'm not offending you but seeing as the bunch of idiots-"

"Jordan!" screeched Professor McGonagall but the rest of their shouting match was drowned out by the cheers of the Gryffindors as Katherine scored now making the match fifty- ten.

She flew away from the Slytherin goalpost smiling; she noticed two red figures on broom zoom towards her. "You saw Angie!" she said excited until she noticed who flew alongside her.

"Hello Katherine!"

"Nice throw you got there!"

"Get out of here! You two are beaters, not guardians!" she yelled pushing Fred.

"What and just let Montague cartwheel you again?" asked George as he raised his club menacingly.

"NO but-"

Suddenly they heard Madam Hooch's whistle as she began to shout Katherine noticed Oliver was holding his stomach. The twins flew past her and towards their captain as she covered her mouth. It was another penalty shot for Gryffindor which Angelina took and scored.

"SIXTY – TEN"

"C'mon Harry!" thought Katherine looking around for their seeker, "find the snitch and end the game!" She found him as he darted towards the snitch with Malfoy a few feet behind.

"You cheating shit!" she yelled as Malfoy held the back of Harry's broom, she wasn't the only one cursing as she heard the violent threats Angelina had begun to shout.

Alicia had taken the penalty but she was so angry she missed. The Gryffindor team lost it previous concentration and allowed Montague to score. "I can't believe this!" yelled Alicia as Katherine passed her the Quaffle.  
"Gryffindor's in possession- wait now Slytherin- no Angelina get the Quaffle!"

Katherine and Alicia watched horrified as the Slytherin team made their way towards Angelina. They were going to block until Harry zoomed towards them on his Firebolt.

"Atta boy Harry!" shouted Fred above them. Katherine and Alicia clapped as Angeline scored. Suddenly the girls noticed Harry Potter zoomed in the opposite direction towards Malfoy.

"The snitch!" shouted Alicia as she held on to Katherine's robes. Angelina who just arrived sat still her dark eyes following Harry as she bit her bottom lip. Oliver Wood stared drifting slightly to the left leaving two of the three goalpost open. Fred and George though took advantage and sent the bludgers flying towards the Syltherin team.

As Harry pulled out of the dive the crowd below them began to cheer hoarsely. "Harry did it!" yelled Katherine as they wrapped their arms around each other. "We've won the cup!" Alicia shouted with Angelina and Katherine joining in.

Oliver had his arms wrapped around Harry's neck as he sobbed openly onto his shoulder. Fred and George waved the bats around cheering with the crowd before the crashed into Harry and Oliver. At that same moment the girls joined into the many armed hug as they descend into the ground.

Harry was being carried onto Gryffindor shoulders as Oliver Wood held up the Cup. Percy the Gryffindor's resident stick in the mud jumped up and down as he hugged his twin brothers. Professor McGonagall sobbed onto a Gryffindor flag, Katherine felt herself being pulled away by a pair of strong hands.

"It was a spectacular match!" said Pierre pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back just as tightly "you're a good chaser."

Katherine smiled up at him "nah! It's all Angelina, you'll meet her someday!" The Gryffindor had begun to empty the field as Pierre gave her another quick hug.

"I'm sure I will, now run along, you don't want to miss the party!" he said winking.

While everyone was celebrating Katherine sat in the girl's dormitory flipping through her mother's journal one last time, she decided to bury it once and for all; it wasn't worth looking through anymore, not after the pensive anyway.

Katherine knew all she needed to know about her parents and how'd they cursed her life from the start. She stuffed the journal deep into her trunk determined to never think about it again, from now on she'd forget she ever had family, except for Egil, and more recently Pierre.

Despite she rarely ever wrote he still sent her letters and had even assisted today's Quidditch match, something Egil never got the chance to do. While Katherine most of the time acted with indifference she appreciated his effort to become a part of her life. She sat on her bed staring down at her feet, even from her dorm she could make out the music that came from the common room. Katherine stood up and walked away from her trunk, with a sigh she walked down towards the common room. They had just won the Quidditch Cup and there was no way some stupid journal was going to take away her happiness.


End file.
